Volver a Vivir
by ArwenPotterBlack
Summary: Candy y Terry vuelven a encontrarse...¿Qué será lo que el futuro les depara ahora que el pasado regresa creando nuevas heridas?....
1. Chapter 1

"**VOLVER A VIVIR"**

**CAP I**

Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba ella, sentada en el jardín mirando con nostalgia las rosas que llevan su nombre, es mayo y en el interior de la mansión Andrey se prepara todo para la fiesta de esa noche, hoy cumple 18 años y se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa y elegante, querida por la sociedad de Chicago que no pudo resistir caer rendida ante su sencillez, espontaneidad y la dulzura que emanaba de ella.

Aún se le hacía "raro" estar viviendo nuevamente con ellos, la Tía Abuela había sido la responsable de su regreso, la enfermedad que mellaba su salud de a pocos fue la causa de su regreso, la matriarca de su familia tenía problemas cardíacos; después de que Alberth rompiera el compromiso entre ella y Neal, los problemas no se habían hecho esperar, la reacción de los Leegan ante la afrenta sufrida por el escándalo que eso trajo fue peor de lo que había podido imaginar, aún la misma Elroy Andrey fue presa de los ataques de su sobrina y sus hijos, ya que ella al enterarse por su querido William todo lo que Candy hizo por él, no pudo menos que reconocer el gran corazón que ella tenía, así que apoyo la decisión del jefe del clan Andrey; no espero ser injuriada por aquellos a quienes había dado muchas veces preferencia sobre sus nietos como ella llamaba a Anthony, Archi y Stear, y aunque se había preparado para los comentarios que circularían en la alta sociedad de Chicago, no pudo resistir que miembros de su propia familia los atacaran insultando el ilustre nombre del clan.

Aunque en un principio todavía se resistía a Candy, al ver como la atendía con verdadero cariño y preocupación, dejando su carrera para dedicarse a cuidarla personalmente durante el tiempo que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, dejó salir todo el cariño que tenía guardado muy dentro por esa pequeña que aprendió a querer poco a poco cuando vivían en Lakewood, las circunstancias y la repentina muerte de Anthony hicieron que encerrara esos sentimientos, pero ahora un verdadero cariño y una unión especial se había formado entre ellas; al pasar tanto tiempo cuidando de ella, sin darse cuenta empezó a refinar todos su gestos, la Tía Abuela se daba cuenta del cambio que se estaba operando en ella y veía con satisfacción a la mujer hermosa que florecía sin ella darse cuenta, el roce diario con la matriarca y las amigas de esta que venían a saludarla fueron la causa del cambio, claro que Elroy se encargo de darle clases disimuladas.

Candy misma notó un cambio en ella, lo cual parecía ser innato en ella, se desenvolvía con gracia y elegancia, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho; después de la recuperación de la Tía, volvió a trabajar en el hospital Santa Juana, pero de manera altruista, dividía su tiempo entre el hospital y acompañar a su querida tía en las reuniones a las que ella asistía, en las cuales coincidía con Annie y Paty que había regresado de Florida para establecerse con su abuela en la ciudad.

Señorita Candy- escuchó detrás suyo, desviando sus pensamientos.

Dime Dorothy

La Señora Elroy pregunta por usted – la miro sonriendo, al ver que la chiquilla inquieta, se había convertido en toda una dama.

En un momento voy - respondió acercándose al rosal para aspirar el perfume de sus rosas.

Entró a la casa que estaba llena de sirvientes cargados con manteles, jarrones, copas y otras cosas más, terminando de preparar todo para la gran noche, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la tía tan feliz dando instrucciones para que todo saliera perfecto.

Tía, Dorothy me dijo que me llamabas - dijo depositado un beso en su mejilla

Si querida - respondió con dulzura – tu vestido acaba de llegar, ve a probártelo, por si hay algún arreglo que hacer, la modista espera en tu habitación.

Está bien Tía, enseguida vuelvo

Nada de eso, es mejor que descances un poco, está noche debes estar radiante - le dijo en tono de reproche – anoche tuviste guardia, así que obedéceme.

Está bien - le dijo un poco divertida ante ese reproche, aún no aceptaba del todo su trabajo y la pasión con que lo hacía.

Las horas pasaron volando, y los primeros invitados empezaban a llegar a al salón que despedía un delicado aroma a rosas, la familia Britter junto con Martha y Paty O' Brian fueron los primeros en llegar, debido a que las jóvenes querían saludar primero a su querida amiga, muy pronto el salón quedó inundado de las familias más prestigiosas de Chicago y por supuesto de miembros del clan Andrey llegados de diferentes ciudades del país así como del extranjero; después de todo el cumpleaños de la heredera del clan no era cualquier cosa, los Leegan se vieron obligados a asistir, ya que su posición delante de toda la familia pendía de un hilo debido a su anterior proceder.

Los más jóvenes no tardaron en congeniar con sus primos, y eran un grupo bastante unido, muchos de ellos llegaron por la guerra en Europa, pero hasta sólo pocos meses antes habían tenido contacto con Archie y Candy, debido a que estaban establecidos fuera de Chicago terminando sus estudios.

Cuando el salón estuvo repleto, Elroy Andrey acompañada de Archibald pedía la atención de los ahí reunidos, para presentar a la heredera

Es para mi un placer - empezó a decir con visible emoción en la voz – recibirlos en mi casa en esta magna ocasión, en la que celebramos el cumpleaños de mi querida nieta.

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar en el salón, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Señoras , Señores y miembros del Clan, con ustedes, Sir William Alberth Andrey y Candice White Andrey – terminó sus palabras dirigiendo su mirada a lo alto de las escaleras por donde descendían sus sobrinos.

Las exclamaciones y aplausos no se dejaron esperar llenando toda la casa, Candy se sentía nerviosa y un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro dándole a su rostro una belleza casi angelical, estaba radiante enfundada en un vestido verde con un discreto escote y que caía graciosamente alrededor suyo, su cabello iba recogido en un moño con unos rizos colgando, una delicada tiara de diamantes, una cadena y un par de aretes en forma de rosa completaban su atuendo, a cada paso que daba destilaba sensualidad, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, al llegar al final de la escalera, Archie se acercó colocando alrededor de ella una banda tejida con los colores del clan al mismo tiempo la Tía abuela lo sujetaba con el broche distintivo de la familia; los aplausos se incrementaban al tiempo que una melodía escocesa inundaba el salón, era el saludo de los miembros del clan que ataviados con sus Kilts daban su saludo a la homenajeada.

Eliza y su madre no podían más con la envidia y la cólera que tenían en ese momento, no podían soportar la deferencia con que era tratada la "hospiciana", como seguían llamándola, así que el señor Leegan al ver los rostros transfigurados de su esposa e hija las sacó discretamente del salón para evitar cualquier incidente que pudiera perjudicarlos, en cuanto a Neal, se había quedado petrificado en su sitio admirando a la mujer que aún amaba y que jamás había podido alcanzar; pero hacía un tiempo un cambio se había operado en él, en su afán de lograr que Candy le correspondiera se alejo poco a poco de la influencia de su madre y su hermana, lo cual lo llevo a empezar a madurar, se dio cuenta de lo mimado y corrompido que estaba y al ver a sus primos llegados de Francia, Escocia, Italia e Inglaterra escapando de la guerra que estaban forjando un futuro para ellos mismos, se sintió poca cosa y decidió estudiar leyes siguiendo los pasos de Archie que estaba a punto de graduarse con honores en la universidad, así que hacía mucho que no pensaba igual que ellas, pero aún no podía acercarse a ella a pedirle perdón, el temor a un nuevo rechazo era lo que lo detenía; y ahora estaba ella más hermosa que nunca deslumbrándolo con su presencia, unas palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

Gracias a todos por estar presentes en esta ocasión tan importante para mi familia, hoy cumple 18 años la joya de la familia Andrey, una mujer que llegó para llenar nuestras vidas de dicha con su sonrisa y sus inagotables ganas de vivir - Candy escuchaba conmovida las palabras de su querido hermano porque eso era Alberth para ella - sé que seguirá siendo una digna representante del clan como lo ha sido hasta ahora; no puedo estar más orgulloso como jefe de la familia y como hermano de ella de los logros que ha alcanzado en su vida personal y profesional; así que les pido que me acompañen esta noche con un brindis en su honor - tomando la copa que le alcanzaron la levantó y mirando a Candy dijo - querida Candy, brindo por ti y por tu felicidad, Feliz Cumpleaños.

Salud - dijeron todos a una sola voz .

Salud y gracias a todos - fue la respuesta de una conmovida Candy.

Después del brindis de dio inició al baile el cual fue abierto por Candy y Alberth, y Archie acompañado de su prometida Annie, era un típico baile escocés que las dos tuvieron que aprender en la últimas dos semanas, a ellos se les unieron el resto del clan siendo un deleite para los demás invitados que nunca antes lo habían visto.

Gracias Alberth

¿Porque pequeña?- le decía

Por haberme adoptado, y por haberme dado esta familia - estaba conmovida intentando controlar unas pequeñas lágrimas que atentaban con salir.

Vamos Candy, recuerda que eres más bonita cuando ríes – los dos se transportaron a aquella primera vez que se vieron

Jajaja , si es cierto - le dijo haciendo un gracioso y coqueto gesto

No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario nosotros somos los que estamos agradecidos porque Dios te trajo a nuestras vidas - él también estaba conmovido, porque en verdad era una bendición poder darle todo el amor que no pudo brindar a su hermana Pauna y a su sobrino Anthony, esa pequeña como la llamaba, vino a llenar el vació que ellos dejaron, tuvo que soltarla porque venía el cambió de figura.

Espero que esta vez no me pises – le decía un divertido Archie recordado aquel primer baile - o si no le diré a la tía que te inscriba en clases de baile.

Eres un impertinente - le dijo aparentando enojo - sé bailar muy bien y si me sigues molestado te pisaré de verdad

Jajaja, está bien gatita, no dije nada.

Jajaja, más te vale sino me quejaré con Annie.

Huy, no por favor - dijo con fingido temor a lo que los dos empezaron a reír – feliz cumpleaños Candy - al mismo tiempo le dio un beso en cada mejilla diciendo con un ligero temblor en la voz - uno por Anthony y otro por Stear.

Archie - no pudo evitar dejar rodar un lágrima recordándolos.

Ellos está también aquí, estoy seguro de ello, cierra los ojos y siente su saludo en la melodía y en el aroma de las Dulce Candy – también una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del apuesto joven Cornwell, al recordar cuanto habían soñado juntos en que ella se quedara para siempre, al igual que Candy cerró los ojos y se dejo acariciar por la melodía y el aroma que parecía confirmar lo que le dijo a su prima momentos antes.

La fiesta siguió su curso y al día siguiente se podía ver una fotografía de cuerpo entero de la bella joven Andrey con el vestido lucido la noche anterior en todos los periódicos de Chicago, la noticia también fue publicada en el New York Times:

_**Bella heredera celebra sus 18 años**_

_**La noche de ayer, la cuidad de Chicago se dio cita**_

_**en la mansión de la familia Andrey,**_

_**para celebrar el cumpleaños de la heredera de la familia más**_

_**importante del país, fue una fiesta donde el glamour y.....**_

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, siempre se sintió superior a ella y ahora resultaba que no era una simple enfermera sino que era una persona importante y estaba realmente hermosa, sólo pronunció una palabra pero cargada de odio – Candy - si era ella su eterna rival.

En un café situado en una zona exclusiva se encontraba él, haciendo tiempo por no querer llegar a la casa de su prometida, sabía que los reproches no se harían esperar porque no fue el día anterior a verla, pero no podía, sabía que era su cumpleaños y se quedó encerrado en su departamento tocando su armónica y recordando a la dueña de su corazón.

Miraba el periódico para ver lo que la crítica decía sobre la próxima puesta en escena de Otelo, cuando su ojos se quedaron clavados en la fotografía de ella, no lo podía creer nunca se imaginó verla así de hermosa.

Candy - fue apenas un susurro, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su corazón - estás hermosa pecosa – acarició el retrato como si fuera ella misma delante suyo - su voz se quebró al decir - Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

Salió del lugar rápidamente porque las lágrimas amenazaban con salir al verla tan hermosa y saberla tan lejana, el tiempo no había logrado apagar lo que sentía por ella su amor, su eterno amor, Terruce Grandchester, exitoso actor, laureado y aclamado por todos, pero con una vida vacía por dentro,¿ donde quedó aquel Terry lleno de ganas de vivir enfrentándose a todos y a todo por lo que quería?, ni el mismo lo sabía con certeza, pero ahí estaba viviendo simplemente porque aún respiraba.

Hola a todas las que se tomen un tiempo para leer este fic, es una idea que me venía rondando pero no me animaba, espero sea de su agrado, creo que al igual que muchas me quedé desilusionada con el final de Candy, y bueno me uno a aquellas que intenta darle un final diferente a esta historia que nos cautivo desde la primera vez que la vimos, un abrazo y espero haya sido de su agrado, con cariño Katherim.


	2. Chapter 2

"**VOLVER A VIVIR"**

**Cap II**

En el grande y lujoso comedor, se encontraban almorzando un grupo compuesto por cuatro chicas y seis muchachos, el mayor de ellos tenía 23 años, con ojos verdes y vivaces, cabello castaño y porte elegante, Jhon Alexander McIntosch Andrey, nacido en Edimburgo, al igual que su hermana Clarise de 20 años, llevaban cerca de dos años viviendo en la gran manzana donde su padre Sir Jhon McIntosch tenía establecidos sus negocios; con ellos estaban Carl, Arthur y Anne Mary Roswell Andrey, de 22, 20 y 17 años respectivamente, eran los más diferentes físicamente hablando de todos los demás; tenían el cabello negro y ojos color miel, que habían heredado de su padre, sólo la pequeña Alisse de 10 años era rubia y con ojos celestes como su madre; Charles De Winter y su hermano Graham eran Ingleses de la más rancia aristocracia, ellos habían querido quedarse en su país y participar en la guerra, pero su padre no lo permitió se llevaban apenas un año de diferencia el mayor tenía 21 años, su madre era prima hermana de Alberth, y aunque se casó con Lord De Winter por imposición de su familia, que no aceptaba su relación con un joven conde francés, su matrimonio había sido muy dichoso su esposo se enamoró de ella locamente y conocedor de los sentimientos de su joven esposa que apenas contaba con 17 años, 7 años menos que él se propuso conquistarla, desde el primer día se su matrimonio vivió para complacerla, no fue fácil, pero al final su historia de amor era una de las más comentadas en la familia, no tenían vergüenza alguna de demostrar sus sentimientos delante de sus hijos y familiares y por ello fueron muchas veces criticados, pero no les importaba y sus hijos anhelaban un amor así para ellos, pues sabían que sus padres no los obligarían a casarse con quien no quisieran, claro que tampoco era que se fueran a casar con cualquiera; el grupo lo completaban Charlotte y Luis Felipe Andrey de Nevers que estaban acompañados por su prima Camille, hija del hermano menor de su madre los tres jóvenes eran franceses, y perdieron a sus padres e la guerra, Camille no sólo había perdido a su padre sino también a su hermano mayor Francisco, que eran oficiales de armada Francesa, quedando sola con su pequeño hermano Alejandro de apenas 3 años, ellos no eran parte del clan Andrey pero la familia los recibió con mucho cariño, haciendo que la ausencia fuera menos dolorosa, ella y Charlotte tenían 19 años y eran muy unidas ambas eran muy parecidas y hubieran podido pasar por hermanas, tenían ojos azules como el mar, y los cabellos ensortijados y rubios, de regular talla y de porte fino y elegante, la única diferencia eran las pequeñas pecas que tenía Cami, como la llamaban de cariño; estaban ahí comentando sobre la fiesta y del rumbo que habían tomado sus vidas en los últimos dos años.

_Quién iba a decirlo - decía Graham - viviendo y estudiando en América, y además con Jhon a punto de casarse._

_Pues si primo, pero no me puedo quejar, venir aquí fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – se volvió hacia su prometida, que lo miraba ruborizada – estoy perdidamente enamorado._

_Vamos Jhon, vas a hacer que quiera enamorarme y sabes bien que no es mi fuerte – decía con cierta sorna uno de ellos, a lo que todos soltaron una carcajada, ya que era el más don Juan de la familia, para horror de los miembros de la familia._

_Porque tan alegres – era Archie que entraba en compañía de Annie y Paty._

_Es que Arthur amenaza con enamorarse si ve más demostraciones de amor- Anne Mary apenas podía contener la risa._

_En ese caso, ayudare un poco – todos los miraron sorprendidos por la cara traviesa que puso, provocando que Annie se sonrojara antes de tiempo – preciosa ¿me permites?_

_¿Archie?- no entendía que quería decir, pero al verlo inclinarse hacia ella su rostro se encendió aún más, pronto estaban fundidos en un tierno beso._

_Son imposibles – decía con fastidio el don Juan , pero los demás aplaudieron y festejaron el arrebato de Archie._

_¡¡¡¡Archibald Cornwell!!!! – todos saltaron al escuchar la voz que parecía ser de la tía Elroy – que crees que estás haciendo_

_Tía.... yo...- volteaba lentamente como todos_

_Jajaja, en verdad los asusté cierto?_

_¡Candy! – exclamaron todos_

_Agradezcan que sea yo, y no la tía Jenny que viene para acá- decía mientras se sentaba y todos se ponían en sus sitios, esperando la entrada de la anciana que era acompañada por la abuela Martha._

_Buenos días muchachos – la tía Jenny, hermana mayor de Elroy era aún más estricta que ella, si es que tal caso podía darse._

_Buenos días Tía – contestaron todos en coro._

_Buenos Días Madame- decía Camille._

_Debes empezar a decirme también Tía, pronto serás parte de la familia – decía la anciana con seriedad, mientras el ambiente se ponía tenso – por cierto dentro de dos días partimos a Nueva York, para terminar de arreglar los detalles de la boda._

_Pero Tía - se atrevió a interrumpir Jhon – tenemos planeado llevarla a conocer Lakewood, ella aún no conoce la casa_

_Ya tendrá tiempo después- le dijo mirándolo con seriedad – Candy, prepárate porque vienes con nosotras._

_¿Có.....cómo tía? – no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa sabía que tenía que viajar porque el matrimonio iba a realizarse allá, pero no pensaba llegar sino hasta 2 días antes – no puedo, tengo que terminar mi trabajo en el hospital, y ya pedí permiso para después_

_Nada de peros Candice, ya arreglé ese detalle - dijo levantándose – espero estés lista, como futura matriarca del clan debes encargarte de esos asuntos ya que Elroy se quedará todavía una semana en Chicago._

Archie, Annie y Paty miraban fijamente a Candy con preocupación, porque creían que ella ya había superado su pasado, pero su repentino nerviosismo los puso en alerta, Martha también la miraba, pero su preocupación era diferente, ya que estaba segura que los rumores que corrían sobre él y cierta dama la afectarían más aún que cualquier encuentro con el actor.

_Es el colmo, ni siquiera la tía Elroy es así conmigo – y agregó dirigiéndose a Cami – lo lamento supongo que la visita al portal y al Hogar de Pony tendrá que esperar._

_No te preocupes, ya tendremos otra ocasión- decía en forma conciliadora._

_Lo que pasa, es que ya había quedado con la señorita Pony y la hermana María – se le notaba molesta – además no puedo dejar mi trabajo así por así, soy jefa del área de pediatría._

_¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – Preguntaba Paty- ya sabes que tu tía no va a aceptar una negativa._

_Hablaré con Alberth, en el hospital van a pensar que soy una caprichosa, la tía tendrá que entender._

_Vamos Candy, no te pongas así, ya sabes la manía de las tías en hacer su voluntad- su acento marcado no se le había quitado a Charlotte – además, si vas antes a New York nos tendrás al tanto de lo que pase e la entrevista que darán._

_¿Entrevista? – decía un aturdido Carl - ¿se puede saber de qué hablas?_

_Del último escándalo que sacude a Nueva York - continuaba Clarise – se dice que Terruce Grandchester es amante de Eleonor Beaker._

_¿Queeeeeeeeeé?- Archie no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba_

_Eso no puede ser - decía en el mismo tono Graham – si podría ser su madre._

_¿Y eso que?, ¿acaso no se sabe de sus continuos amoríos con muchas actrices y jóvenes de sociedad?- Arthur se encogía de hombros – hacer tanto ruido por eso, la vida de ese engreído es un continuo escándalo._

_Si, pero de ahí a difamar así por culpa de ese aristócrata malcriado la reputación de una dama como ella es demasiado - decía un molesto Archie, que no media sus palabras, y no hacía caso a los apretones que le daba con desesperación su novia para que callara – siempre fue un cretino, pero jamás pensé que por su culpa Eleonor se viera perjudicada._

_Eso no es verdad Archie, conocí a Terruce y si, tiene un carácter difícil, pero eso que dices no tiene que ver con él - decía molesto Jhon, y se dirigió a todos – no crean en la basura que están publicando._

_¿Entonces qué? – seguía Archie - ¿acaso me vas a decir que son amigos?, Grandchester no es amigo de nadie._

_Mira primo, lo conozco y eso es suficiente para no dar crédito a las mentiras que dicen de él, y no voy a permitir que sigan comentando mentiras en mi presencia._

_Pero, parece ser que es cierto –Clarise no podía evitar su disgusto por la discusión se había formado– siempre fui admiradora suya, pero su propia novia lo dijo a un periódico, declaró que por culpa de ella su relación con él estaba a punto de romperse, imagínense pobrecita, estaba desecha por su infidelidad; y claro cualquiera lo estaría si es traicionada de esa forma. Y encima tiene el estreno de Otelo en dos semanas, parece que será un fracaso, por todo lo que se ha publicado, las declaraciones de su novia sólo han perjudicado su carrera._

_Y bueno Terry y Eleonor van a dar una declaración a la prensa dentro de una semana –completaba Charlotte – la imagen de Eleonor se ha desvirtuado tanto a raíz de esto que su última gira por Florida fue un completo fracaso, la prensa ha sido dura con ella, y también la sociedad. Supongo que las Marlowe estarán temblando por lo que puedan decir esos dos._

_Pero los chismes no son "verdades", para que ustedes los estén comentando en esa forma, y así fuera cierto, no es correcto que ayuden a ensuciar el nombre de dos personas y ya dejen de hablar mal de él._

_Mira Jhon tu no lo conoces- continuaba un acalorado Archie- yo estudie con él en San Pablo y créeme por su culpa casi expulsan a C....._

_¡¡Déjense de hablar tanta estupidez!! – era la primera vez que Candy intervenía sorprendiendo a todos por la expresión tan inusual en ella, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la cólera – ¡¡¡ellos no son amantes, y les aconsejo que antes de seguir contribuyendo a esas difamaciones esperen a la entrevista que dicen que van a dar, y tu Archie, entiendo que tu admiración por Eleonor te lleve a tratar de defenderla, pero te equivocas en algo: tú no lo conoces, si Archie no conoces a Terry, él es incapaz de algo así, y ya que tan ansiosos está por saber de su vida entonces esperen a esa bendita entrevista!!!_

_Pero Candy, su propia novia lo confirmó – dijo Anne Mary – además ya se sabía que él frecuentaba su casa he incluso varias veces lo fotografiaron saliendo al día siguiente._

_Es una lástima que en lugar de hablar con él, Susana se haya dejado llevar por chismes – y agregó casi para si - ¿pero no entiendo porque no le dijo la verdad?_

_Candy- era Paty que se le acercaba y le dijo en voz baja- cálmate estás muy disgustada, y empiezan a verte con curiosidad_

_Candy, dime algo ¿es que los conoces personalmente?- Charles se había puesto en guardia a la primera palabra que ella pronunció, además sabia que ella también estudio en Londres._

_N...no...e..es sólo que - estaba poniéndose nerviosa – bueno yo ...._

_En fin chicos – interrumpió Annie – tendrán que esperar como dice mi futura prima, yo también creo que es mentira, y ahora si nos disculpan Candy Paty y yo tenemos cosas que hacer._

_Tienes razón, por poco y lo olvido, ya se nos hizo tarde, vámonos - decía Paty tomando del brazo a Candy y sacándola confundida del comedor, porque ella no recordaba que hubieran quedado nada - nos vemos._

_Adiós querido – se acercó a Archie para darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle en un susurro - cálmate, estuviste a punto de comprometer a Candy, recuerda que ellos no saben nada- y salió detrás de sus amigas._

_Archie, ¿hay algo que debemos saber? – Charles no había perdido detalle del disimulo con que Annie le habló – esa persona a quien iban a expulsar er...._

_Disculpa primo, creo que me acaloré siempre me pasa cuando se trata de él - lo interrumpió – yo también tengo que irme tengo una reunión en el consorcio con Alberth,_

_Pero......._

_Nos vemos más tarde – dijo saliendo y dejando a todos confundidos._

_¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- decía Graham._

_No lo sé - Carl se dirigió a Charles - Oye ¿tu no conoces a Grandchester?, después de todo también es inglés._

_¿Y eso que?, acaso piensas que por ser inglés lo conozco? – no le había hecho gracia la forma en que Candy defendió a Terruce, y la verdad era que si lo conocía, ya que ambos pertenecían a la nobleza – además si lo conociera, que tiene que ver con todo esto._

_Lo decía porque quizá podrías decirnos como es él._

_¿No les parece raro cómo se puso Candy? – la voz de Arthur estaba cargada de malicia – Tal pareciera que conoce perfectamente a ese tipo, porque sino no lo hubiera defendido de esa manera, ¿tu qué opinas Charles?_

_Si estás insinuando algo, te recomiendo que moderes tu lengua – su acento inglés se acentuó aún más por la cólera que trataba de frenar - ella es una dama y por si no lo has olvidado tu prima e hija del patriarca._

_Vamos chicos cálmense, ¿ahora van a ponerse a discutir también ustedes?- Cami trataba de calmar lo ánimos._

_Hola muchachos – los interrumpió - ¿pasa algo?, ¿porqué tienen esas caras?_

_No es nada tío William, sólo una pequeña diferencia de opiniones – comentaba Graham con fingida sonrisa, y dándose cuenta de con quién hablaba preguntó – ¿No tenías una reunión en el consorcio?_

_No, hoy me tome el día libre – contestaba un sonriente Alberth - ¿Porqué lo preguntas?_

_Por nada, me pareció escuchar a Archie decir algo de una reunión._

_Sería con las chicas, porque no las veo por aquí – contestó sin darle importancia._

_Pues si, debe ser – Charles definitivamente estaba de mal humor – Alberth me gustaría conversar contigo un momento._

_Claro, vayamos a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego muchachos._

Todos se habían quedado con un amargo sabor de boca, nadie entendía como de pronto una simple y amena charla se convirtió en un campo de batalla, todos menos uno, que se preguntaba porque Candy había defendido de esa forma al actor, sobre todo por que en una ocasión vio a su amigo romperle la cara a un periodista que le preguntó por cierta enfermera rubia de Chicago que decían había sido su novia y que ahora parecía estar comprometida con otro, claro que el arrebato le costó una denuncia por agresión, lo que se arregló con una buena suma de dinero, él nunca quiso responderle acerca de ese incidente, a pesar de haberse vuelto muy buenos amigos, en Escocia sus villas estaban cercanas y de niños coincidieron muchas veces en reuniones a las cuales los llevaban sus padres, y aunque nunca fueron muy amigos si tenían un trato cordial, bueno cuando se trata de niños nunca nadie es malo para jugar, claro que hay excepciones: los Leegan, y ahora hacia como dos años se encontraron y empezaron una amistad pero con muchas reservas de parte de Terruce, pero eso no le molestaba ya que sabía de lo dura que fue su vida al lado de su madrastra y entendía que su carácter huraño y a veces agresivo se debía a eso; pero ahora otras eran las cosas que lo estaban distrayendo, si como imaginaba Candy era esa chica podía ayudarlos a estar juntos, porque sabía el motivo de su compromiso con Susana, él mismo se lo contó en una ocasión pero sin decir el nombre y tampoco la apariencia de la mujer que amaba, lo único que llegó a nombrar fueron dos esmeraldas que lo volvían loco, la vida de Terry era un continuo martirio gracias a los reproches y celos absurdos de su prometida así como por las continuas recriminaciones de la madre de esta; pero había un problema, mejor dicho dos: uno era que no sabía que sentía Candy y tampoco podía estar seguro de que fuera ella aunque las circunstancias dijeran lo contrario; y el otro era Charles, su primo estaba enamorado de ella, y de seguro la conversación con Alberth no llevaba a otra cosa que no fuera pedirle permiso para cortejarla; su prima era un misterio, era dulce y tierna con todos, pero no se le conocían pretendientes aunque no faltaron, ella no aceptaba a ninguno sino era como amigo, el asunto de Neal era aparte y eso no contaba, en ciertas fechas una inmensa melancolía se adueñaba de ella, los que la conocían podían notarla aún debajo de su sonrisa, hacia dos años que la conocía y sabía cuales eran esas fechas, su cumpleaños, año nuevo y sobre todo en invierno, cosa curiosa pensó por vez primera, cierto amigo suyo se encerraba o desaparecía en esas épocas como se lo reprochaba Susana siempre, bueno tendría que averiguar y ver si era mejor ayudarlos o dejar las cosas como estaban.

_Jhon, ¿me escuchas? - que lo tenía tan distraído – oye_

_He, disculpa linda – dijo reaccionando – me distraje, ¿qué me decías?_

_Si ya vi – decía un poco molesta- te decía que tenemos que ir a visitar a mi tía Carlota que acaba de llegar._

_Si querida discúlpame – se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra levantó su barbilla, se le notaba disgustada – no te enojes, sólo me distraje un poquito, pero te cuento en el camino porque – se acercó a ella y depósito un tierno beso en sus labios_

_Está bien – era imposible resistirse a él cuando la miraba y trataba en esa forma._

_Nosotras también nos vamos, nos vemos en la cena – decía Clarise al tiempo que salía con sus primas._

_Bueno ya que parece que todo el mundo tiene cosas inesperadas que hacer, yo también inventaré algo – y soltando una carcajada Arthur salió del comedor._

_A veces mi hermano puede ser insoportable – y volviéndose a los que aún quedaban - Graham, Luis, que les parece si vamos a cabalgar un rato._

_Está bien – contestaron a una_

_Que les vaya bien – Carl deposito un beso en la mano de Cami y salió seguido por Graham._

_Prima, saluda a la tía de mi parte y dile que mañana temprano iremos a verla – y agregó dirigiéndose a Jhon – más te vale cuidarla, porque ella es como una hermana para mi_

_Por supuesto, como dijo Alberth ayer : es mi joya, nos vemos primo - se sonrieron saliendo juntos._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Buenos días Tessy – saludo a la anciana dama de compañía, entrando en la mansión – ¿ha llegado alguna carta de ella?_

_Buenos días – devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa – y respondiendo tu pregunta, no._

_Ya veo, estoy preocupado por ella - su silencio era preocupante - Robert ha decidido postergar el estreno por el problema que ha provocado Susana con sus comentarios._

_Esa mujer, cuando va a dejarlo en paz – miró cómo se sentaba cansadamente en el sillón admirando el cuadro de su madre – no te preocupes mi niño, ella necesita un tiempo a solas, ya se comunicará, además Alex está con ella._

_Estoy pensando viajar mañana – le gustaba cuando su nana le decía niño, como cuando era pequeño – el retraso de la obra me da un respiro, así podré acompañarla._

_¿Crees que sea necesario Terry?_

_Si nana – y agregó con una sonrisa – además ese torbellino debe estarla volviendo loca._

_Esa niña es encantadora, es la mejor compañía que necesita_

_¿He? – dijo levantando una ceja – ¿quieres decir que yo no sería buena compañía?_

_¿Acaso piensas hacerla correr detrás de ti? – sonrió maliciosamente y agregó – Ya estás viejo para esos trotes, y Alex es una niña llena de vitalidad._

_Jajaja, está bien sólo te paso esta porque estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi sobrina es un encanto – y recordando .... – además hace mucho que no corro escapando de alguien._

_¿Quieres que te sirva de comer? – no le gustaba cuando ponía esa cara de melancolía – es ya tarde y tienes cara de no hacer comido en días._

_Me parece querida Tessy que ............ – ambos voltearon al escuchar gritos en la puerta._

_¡Llámelo, le digo que lo llame! – su voz histérica llegó hasta sus oídos - ¡¡ Terry!!, ten valor de enfrentarme, ya sé que estás aquí, sal._

_Es el colmo – exclamó lleno de rabia, avanzando a trancadas – me va a escuchar.¿Cómo se atreve a venir a esta casa?_

_Espera – fue detenido por la nana - yo me haré cargo._

_Claro que no, podría ofenderte y no lo voy a permitir._

_Si lo vas a permitir – replicó con autoridad - vete por la puerta de atrás, y adelanta tu viaje, es lo mejor, no necesitas más escándalos hasta la entrevista._

_Pe....._

_Nada de peros, ya te lo dije; salúdala de mi parte, y vete ya antes que esa loca entré aquí y te encuentre._

_Está bien – y burlándose de si mismo – quien lo diría el delincuente Terruce, como diría la hermana Grey, corriendo de una mujer histérica._

_Deja de hablar y vete._

_Si nana, ya me voy – la besó en la mejilla y salió sin muchas ganas, ya que los gritos de Susana y los de su madre le estaban taladrando los oídos, pero era mejor evitar que la prensa tuviera un nuevo chisme que publicar por culpa de ella._

_Tomás, ¿se puede saber que significa esto? – miró al mayordomo ignorando a las mujeres._

_Señorita Tessy, las damas buscan a un tal Terry – los criados llevaban años trabajando con Eleonor, casi toda la vida y le eran completamente fiel – pero no entienden, que aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre._

_Está bien, yo me hago cargo - volteó a ellas mirándolas con desprecio - ¿las damas no entienden lo que les dijeron?¿O es que no hablan inglés?_

_Mira sirvienta de quinta – Susana se acercó a ella con dificultad – no me tomes por idiota, lo vimos entrar, así que llámalo._

_Mida su lenguaje – Tomás estaba asombrado de ese insulto así como la aludida._

_¡Yo la llamo como quiero!, ¡¡llame a Terry!!_

_Escuchen ustedes dos, será mejor que le digan a ese desvergonzado que salga, seguro que su amante ya está de regreso ¿verdad?, no van a dejar a mi hija en ridículo._

_¡¡ Salgan inmediatamente de esta casa o llamo a la policía!! – Tessy llegó a su límite con esa dos._

_¿Nos estás amenazando? – gritó la madre de Susana._

_No "señora" – dijo recalcando la palabra - le estoy advirtiendo, Tomás llama a la policía._

_¿Cómo se atreve? - Susana no pensó ser humillada por una sirvienta_

_Salgan de esta casa y no se atrevan a volver – tomó el brazo de la señora Marlowe con fuerza y la empujó a la puerta, provocando que tropezara y cayera al suelo, volviéndose a la joven le dijo - salga sino quiere que haga lo mismo con usted._

_¡Mamá!, me la vas a pagar, tú y esa mujer me las van a pagar._

_¡Fuera de aquí! – Tomás cerró la puerta – no entiendo como el joven puede seguir con esa mujer._

_Eso se va a terminar pronto, falta muy poco para eso, ya lo verás._

_Así lo espero, y van a tener que tragarse sus palabras cuando sepan la relación que une al joven y a la Señora._

_Así es, pero olvidemos este mal rato, ve al departamento de Terry y ayúdalo con sus cosas, va a viajar a Florida, y preferiría que vieras que esas dos no estén espiándolo para provocar un nuevo escándalo._

_No te preocupes, yo veré que tome el tren sin mayor problema, ya regreso._

_Espera, no es necesario que salgas- su voz lo detuvo._

_¿Qué haces todavía aquí?_

_No pude salir, Hans me advirtió de un grupo de reporteros que están afuera – dijo arrojando su abrigo en un sillón con fastidio – es el colmo que ahora no pueda salir por culpa de esos tipos._

_Pero mira el lado positivo, podrás tener unas vacaciones._

_Si claro, encerrado en estas paredes, me voy a volver loco – y agregó sonriéndose así mismo – estás equivocada si piensas que voy a quedarme, no me conocen, además si ni monjas, curas, rondas nocturnas, monos voladores y rejas pudieron detenerme cuando quería escaparme de "la cárcel", no serán esos tipos los que lo hagan._

_¿La cárcel?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?._

_Si nana, estuve en la cárcel, la peor de todas, era el peor de los delincuentes._

_Dios mío, mi pobre niño – estaba asustada con esa "revelación"_

_Pero no te apures, si me escapaba de las celdas de castigo donde me metían cuando hacía una de las mías, será pan comido salir de la casa sin que lo periodistas lo noten._

_¡¡Celda de castigo!! – se imaginaba lo peor, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y el joven casi se arrepentía de el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar._

_Claro, ahí me metían cuando me escapaba; lo que más me divertía era poder romperle la cara a todo el que se cruzara en mi camino; especialmente si se trataba de algún"catrincito americano" – no aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de espanto de la pobre mujer._

_¿Cómo, acaso les preguntabas de donde eran antes de golpearlos?._

_No, pero ya tenía a uno fichado, así que cada que podía lo buscaba directamente a él, claro que después me amenazaban: "Eres el peor de los delincuentes, mañana mismo el Duque se enterará de esto, y te lo advierto, la próxima vez te expulso" – dijo imitando la voz agria de la hermana Grey._

_¿Qué tiene que ver el Duque en todo esto? – ahora si que estaba confundida._

_Hay nani, a quién más podían llamar las monjas, ni modo que a la cara de c.... – pero se calló antes de terminar._

...................

_En fin, como te dije, el San Pablo con monjas y no todo no pudo detenerme, así que esa misma noche me voy._

_¡¡¡¡Terruce Grandchester!!! - gritó al darse cuenta de su burla – eres un niño malcriado, mira que burlarte de mi sin importarte mi edad y mis canas._

_¿Burlarme yo de ti?, es el colmo que pienses así de mi – le reprocho con fingida indignación y despecho, dejándola aturdida – pero espera que llegue mi madre para contarle que pensaste lo peor de mi._

_Eres incorregible - estaba tan concentrado fastidiándola, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su madre entró acompañada de una pequeña de 5 años rubia, con rizos y ojos azules como los suyos - ¿cómo te atreves a hacer pasar un mal rato a tu nana?, y en cuanto a eso de quejarte conmigo, puedes esperar sentado._

_Jajajaja, está bien Mamá – le dijo abrazándola y depositando un beso en la frente - ¿Se puede saber porque no avisaste que vendrías?_

_No lo creí necesario, además hace sólo dos días que te mande un telegrama, diciendo que estaba bien._

_Si claro señora, pero yo estaba a punto de tomar un tren para buscarla – le reprocho enojado de que tomara en poco su preocupación._

_Se sonrió al verlo molesto – Me parece caballero que está usted llamándome la atención, y si mal no recuerdo soy tu madre._

_Escúdate en eso si quieres, pero me tenías en ascuas Eleonor._

_Vaya que atrevido te has vuelto, llamarme por mi nombre – su voz de disgusto no era muy convincente ya que le gustaba cuando la llamaba así._

_Mire señora........_

_¿Qué, a mi no piensas saludarme? – su pequeña vocecita lo distrajo._

_Claro que si princesa - le dijo tomándola en brazos - disculpa es sólo que estaba distraído ,vaya, el sol de Florida te ha sentado bien, estás tostadita._

_Sí, pero ahora tengo pecas – le dijo disgustada, provocando que casi la soltara._

Pecas, pecas, se repetía una y otra vez, hacía mucho tiempo que no las veía, la última vez fue en una fría noche de invierno, cuanto hubiera dado porque en ese momento fueran las de ella las que estuviera viendo; recordó con nostalgia cuanto le gustaban y pensó en las ocasiones en que la había molestado por ello : Fiuuuuu, cuantas pecas juntas, ¿acaso las coleccionas?, mona pecosa ,no te enojes que se te notan más la pecas, no sabía que habían monos en el San Pablo, Tarzán pecoso así te llamaré de ahora en adelante.

_¡¡¡Terryyyyyyyy!!! – no entendía porque de pronto su querido primo la había bajado y parecía molesto._

_Disculpa Alexandra, es sólo que me distraje – sus ojitos se abrieron enormemente, nunca la llamaba así, y estaba a punto de llorar – quiero descansar un rato Mamá, nos vemos luego._

_Pero.... – Eleonor la detuvo tomando su mano._

_Está bien querido, nos vemos en la cena - sabía porque de pronto su mirada estaba perdida, le dolía tanto verlo así, y agachándose hasta ponerse a la altura de la pequeña le dijo tiernamente – no está molesto contigo Alex , es sólo que le recordaste a alguien muy querido, no es tu culpa mi cielo, verás como en la noche todo está bien._

Pero se quedaron esperándolo, no quiso ver ni hablar con nadie, se pasó toda la noche tocando su armónica, mirando el cielo estrellado y dejando correr algunas lágrimas, recordando aquellos momentos al lado de su pequeña pecosa, cuánto la extrañaba, su vida estaba vacía sin ella, dolía tanto recordar esos momentos felices a su lado, porque ya no podía disfrutar más de ellos, continuamente se reprochaba el no haber luchado, no haberle confesado lo que pasaba, pero estaba decidido, después de la entrevista terminaría su relación con Susana he iría a buscarla, pero ¿y si ella no lo quería recibir?, además era posible que ya existiera alguien en su vida; no, tenía que desechar esos pensamientos sino nunca se atrevería a buscarla, y si dejaba pasar más tiempo, talvez si sería tarde, se quedó dormido en la madrugada pensando en un futuro diferente, ese que una vez soñó al saber cercano su arribo a New York.

**_Mana  
Como te extraño corazón_**

_Teníamos solo algunos años  
cuando entonces yo te conocí  
en el palmar_

_Teníamos la cabeza llena de ideales  
y repleto el corazón de amor_

_Fuiste mi profunda vida  
fuiste mi profunda herida  
fuiste mi primer amor_

_Eres lo que mas recuerdo  
eres lo que he soñado  
fuiste mi mejor amor, oh amor!_

_Como te extraño corazón  
yo no te puedo olvidar  
como te extraño corazón  
yo no te puedo olvidar_

_Íbamos siempre a caminar  
bajo esa lluvia que en verano cae sin parar  
siempre buscando la oscuridad  
buscando la libertad de explorar  
nuestra piel_

_Yo te di amor del bueno  
empapados de amor  
me entregue profundamente  
te entregaste con el alma  
empapados en amor, oh amor!_

_Como, como te extraño corazón  
Yo no te puedo olvidar  
como, como te extraño corazón  
yo no te puedo olvidar_

_En olvidar se me pasa la vida soñando  
en olvidar se me ha ido la vida volando_

_Como te extraño corazón  
yo no te puedo olvidar  
como, como te extraño corazón  
yo no te puedo olvidar  
como nos fuimos a dejar  
y yo no te puedo olvidar_

_oooooh!  
oooooh!_

_**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, cualquier comentario, queja o recomendación escríbanme ....gracias a todas aquellas que se tomen un tiempo para leerlo, un abrazo y hasta pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"**Volver a Vivir"**_

**_Cap III_**

_Despertar en el frío abismo de tu ausencia_

_Es rogar por la s horas perdidas en mi habitación_

_Recordar cada lágrima que fue tan nuestra_

_Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma_

_Es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos_

_Es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón_

_Escapar por la brechas de un amor profundo_

_Es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia_

_Esta ausencia tan grande_

_Tan dura, tan honda_

_Que quiebra en pedazos mi razón_

_Esta ausencia desnuda_

_De dudas y sombras_

_Me clava tu amor_

_Esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma_

_Que quema por dentro mi sueño y mi calma_

_Esta ausencia de hielo_

_De piel, de silencio_

_Que corta las horas sin piedad_

_Esta ausencia infinita_

_De noches y días_

_no tiene final_

_Fue tan fácil decir_

_Que el adiós sanaría_

_las espinas clavadas en tu alma y la mía_

_Esta ausencia me grita_

_Que se acaba la vida_

_Porque no volverás, volverás._

_Esta ausencia – David Bisbal_

Después de lo sucedido en el comedor, nadie había vuelto a tocar el tema, pero Candy estaba distante y esquiva con sus primos, no quería que le hicieran preguntas al respecto, pero su alejamiento era más bien para estar sola, no dejaba de pensar en que la vida de Terry parecía estar rodeada siempre de escándalos, hacía tanto que no sabía de él, que no fue nada grato para ella saber de su vida de esa manera, pensaba en el carácter algo belicoso de ese rebelde,¿cómo era posible que la gente pensara eso de él?, y encima que Susana también contribuyera a que esos comentarios se incrementaran, pero había una pregunta que rondaba su mente ¿Porqué Terry no le contaría la verdad acerca de Eleonor?, después de todo era su novia, aunque nunca le gustaba hablar de su vida personal, y ella misma se enteró por un "accidente" en el San Pablo; pero se suponía que iba a compartir su vida con ella, es que acaso no le tenía confianza, pero prefería no pensar mucho en las razones por las cuales no terminaba con todo ese embrollo; le dolía tanto el corazón al pensar que su carrera se veía afectada por malos comentarios, no era posible que eso le estuviera pasando, el teatro era su vida y ahora podía perderlo todo, pero reprocho así misma al pensar que las cosas estaban mal en su vida, él saldría de esta y además iba a dar una entrevista con su madre, y tenía que ser para decir la verdad que los unía, y entonces todo estaría bien.

_Terry – salió un susurro de sus labios – siempre saliste al frente, así que estoy segura que esta vez será igual – unos pasos acercándose la sacaron de sus recuerdos_

_Hola Candy – que linda está pensó._

_Hola Charles – que apuesto es y su voz es tan varonil se dijo así misma, y reaccionando en lo que había pensado se sonrojo levemente y agregó - ¿Qué haces en el hospital a estas horas?_

_Pues vine a secuestrarte, supongo que no has almorzado aún o me equivoco – tenía una sonrisa encantadora con dos hoyitos formándose al final de sus labios delgados, Charles era un muchacho apuesto, alto, de complexión atlética, ojos color zafiro y cabello castaño claro, tirando para rubio y ondulado hacía las puntas, su mirada era profunda y franca, todo el irradiaba masculinidad y seguridad – ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_¿He? – la sacó de su ensoñación – si disculpa, estoy un poco cansada, y en cuanto a lo del almuerzo pues tienes razón, tuve cirugía y no he probado bocado._

_Entonces My Lady – le dijo haciendo una reverencia – permítame invitarla a cenar, porque a esta hora es lo que se acostumbra. Deberías tener más cuidado con tu alimentación, he notado que últimamente no estás comiendo a las horas que debes._

_Me parece caballero, que está usted riñéndome y por si lo ha olvidado soy enfermera y sé cuidarme – le divertía tener esas conversaciones con él, especialmente cuando era tan galante._

_No, no parece; lo estoy haciendo señorita enfermera, así que estoy esperando, ¿vamos?_

_Está bien, espera a que me cambie de ropa._

Mientras la esperaba recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Alberth

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Toma asiento, ¿deseas algo de tomar?_

_No gracias, así estoy bien - estaba nervioso, pero no quería escudarse en un vaso de licor._

_Y bien ¿de qué quieres hablarme?- le dijo tomado una copa de brandy y sentándose frente a él_

_Pues bien, es un tema delicado, y antes de hablarlo con ella quiero consultarlo contigo._

_Dime – ella pensó, y se puso en guardia_

_Si tío, verás, estoy enamorado de Candy, y quiero pedir tu consentimiento para cortejarla - listo lo había dicho._

_Ya veo – fue su escueta respuesta, la verdad es que lo había tomado por sorpresa, no pensó que abordaría el tema tan directamente, ya se había dado cuenta del interés que el muchacho mostraba por ella – Charles, voy a ser honesto contigo, eres un gran muchacho, nos hemos hecho amigos desde hace mucho sin importarnos rangos ni posiciones, y sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero……_

_¿Pero?...... – a la primera palabra que dijo sintió que el piso se abría a sus pies y al ver que no agregaba nada más le dijo – Alberth, puedo y estoy en condiciones de darle un futuro digno, ya sabes que estoy al frente de las empresas de mi familia y......._

_No se trata de dinero – le interrumpió, tomó aire antes de continuar y se puso de pie mirando hacia el jardín – lo que pasa es que no sé si ella esté preparada._

_Bueno Candy ya no es una niña – a donde quería ir a parar_

_No me refiero a eso, déjame continuar, verás es simplemente que no quiero que vuelva a sufrir._

_No te entiendo, ¿te refieres a lo que pasó con Neal?_

_Tampoco se trata de eso – qué hacer se preguntaba, ella tenía derecho de volver a enamorarse, pero ¿si todavía estaba enamorada? – Sé que eres un caballero y que no preguntarás más allá de lo que puedo decirte: verás, Candy estuvo enamorada de alguien con quién pensaba compartir el resto de su vida, la separación fue dura para ambos; y desde ese día ella no ha querido tener nada con ningún muchacho más allá de una sincera amistad; si te digo esto es porque no estoy seguro de que ese sea un capítulo esté cerrado en su vida como ella me lo ha dicho muchas veces._

_………….._

_No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal con todo esto, quiero que se dé una nueva oportunidad, pero eso sólo depende de ella - volteo a verlo y le dijo - no voy a forzarla a nada, y si aceptas un concejo, acércate a ella, y permítele conocerte más y conocerla, sólo así podrás saber si puedes aspirar a algo más con ella que una amistad._

_Entiendo, dime algo, ¿ese tipo es Terruce Grandchester? – la pregunta tan directa lo sorprendió._

_¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

_Sólo respóndeme, porque si es él, entonces haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer que ella lo olvide._

_¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_Lo que oíste, un tipo como ese, no se merece el amor de Candy, y si fue tan canalla para enamorarla y luego lastimarla, entonces deberías ser el primero en querer que ella se olvide de él._

_Tu no sabes nada de lo que pasó entre ellos – muy tarde se dio cuenta de su imprudencia._

_Así que es él – siempre se había llevado mal con Grandchester y ahora lo detestaba – y si, tienes razón no sé lo que pasó y tampoco me interesa._

_Charles – le dijo conteniéndose – si piensas ampararte en eso para acercarte a ella........_

_Claro que no, ¿qué piensas, que voy a decirle que ese patán no le conviene?_

_Te dije que sería honesto contigo, y si en este momento apareciera aquí Terry pidiéndome lo mismo que tu, no dudaría en darle mi consentimiento._

_¿Qué dices?- le espetó incrédulo – me dices que él la lastimó, ¿y aún así lo prefieres?_

_No se trata de preferencias, sino de lo que Candy quiere, y créeme, ella aún lo ama, tanto como él a ella, no me mires así; es mi amigo Charles, mi mejor amigo, las circunstancias de su separación es algo que ni a ti ni a nadie le incumbe; no te lleves una mala impresión de él, no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, mi pequeña siempre fue más fuerte y aunque el temperamento de él no es el de un débil, lo que pasó entre los dos lo llevó a una depresión que hubiera acabo no sólo con su carrera sino también con su vida; y aunque hace unos momentos te dije que le daría mi consentimiento, no creo que ella lo aceptaría, porque la razón de su separación está demasiado latente entre ellos y aunque se le rompa el corazón nuevamente por una nueva despedida, Candy jamás rompería con lo que más ama y respeta de él: su integridad._

_No te entiendo, esto es……_

_No lo entiendas, quizá algún día ella te cuente lo que pasó entre ellos, pero creo que aún esa herida está abierta._

_No me voy a dar porvencido, voy a luchar por ella, pero aceptaré tu concejo, la voy a conquistar Alberth._

_Está bien, pero no pases por encima de ella, y quiero que me prometas que si ella no quiere nada contigo, no insistirás._

_Lo que me pides es difícil, pero lo haré._

_Y otra cosa, no le hables ni bien ni mal de él._

_No lo haré, lo que menos quiero es que piense en es……, disculpa – se corrigió al verlo fruncir el ceño – ahora me retiro._

_Charles – lo detuvo - aunque así parezca, no he dado mi consentimiento, sólo estoy permitiendo que te acerques a ella para que la conozcas mejor._

_Entiendo, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?_

_No, puedes retirarte._

_Con permiso – por más que fuera el patriarca no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado con su respuesta._

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

_Listo ¿nos vamos? – la voz de Candy lo sacó de sus recuerdos_

_Si claro - está linda, llevaba un traje sencillo de color celeste pastel y el cabello suelto atado con una cinta del mismo color, que le daba una imagen más tierna aún- ¿a dónde quieres ir?_

_Mmmmmm, porque no me sorprendes – el gesto lleno de coquetería que acompaño sus palabras lo dejó perplejo._

_Está bien – le dijo sonriendo - te llevaré a un lugar que no imaginas_

_¿Ah si?, y ¿se puede saber que lugar es ese?- preguntó_

_No, tu me dijiste que te sorprendiera y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer - tomó su mano y colocándola sobre su brazo salieron del hospital._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Porque te quiero, no lo sé_

_Cómo me he enamorado de ti, no lo entiendo_

_Sólo sé que al ver esos labios de miel_

_Y tu silueta al atardecer_

_Mis sentidos se empezaron a despertar,_

_La ira diaria comienza a perder su fuerza_

_Y me volví como un gatito, inofensivo, tierno,_

_El solo verte me desarmó,_

_Me alentó y me confortó._

_Tus ojos esos hermosos ojos_

_En los que me miré una, otra y otra vez,_

_En esos que se disiparon mis enojos, los que una noche vi llorar,_

_Los que recuerdo en una fría noche de invierno_

_diciéndome te amo._

_Los mismos que en compañía de tus labios_

_Me rompieron el corazón._

_Quizá fue una torpeza mía_

_Tal vez un mal entendido de dos_

_Lo que sé, es que no estás y me haces falta._

_Me atormenta el pensar que no estés aquí,_

_Más aún, seguiré recordándote,_

_Siguiendo tu recuerdo,_

_Ese recuerdo de lo que sólo fue nuestro._

_Añoranza (Ricardo Rodríguez)_

El tiempo no había detenido su curso y ya era de noche, pasó el día jugando con su pequeño torbellino como él la llamaba, esa pequeña trajo luz a su vida cuando creía todo perdido, era hija del primo hermano de su mamá y hacía 7 meses había quedado huérfana de padre y madre, ellos decidieron cuidarla y educarla, era muy revoltosa pero lleno la casa de alegría, tanto él como su madre la amaban mucho. Le recordaba mucho a Candy por sus ganas de vivir y su sonrisa continua, al principio había sido difícil no sólo para ellos sino principalmente para la pequeña que no entendía porque su mamita ya no venía a darle el beso de buenas noches y porque su papito ya no le podía contar cuentos, pasó casi un mes para que la sonrisa y la alegría natural que emana de todo niño volvieran a ella, el cambio fue gradual, pero una vez que se hubo recuperado puso la casa de vuelta y media; no había rincón donde no jugara, la enorme casa era un sitio que le gustaba explorar y en muchas ocasiones se las ingenio para que su primo la acompañara en sus travesuras.

Estaba mirándola jugar en la alfombra con sus muñecas y por un momento sus recuerdos volaron nuevamente hacia otra rubia con rizos, quizá si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ellos también tendrían ya un hijo, pero no quería pensar en ello ahora, le dolía demasiado pensar en aquello que una vez soñó con alcanzar al lado de su pecosa y que se esfumó en una fría noche de invierno hacía tanto tiempo.

_Terry – la voz de su madre lo distrajo – quiero hablar contigo._

_Dime mamá – la veía seria y algo preocupada - ¿pasa algo?_

_No es nada malo cariño – dijo sentándose en un sillón cercano a él – es sólo que quiero que pospongamos la entrevista una semana más._

_¿Cómo?, pero mamá...... - de la sorpresa inicial empezó a pasar al enojo – ¿es que acaso ya no quieres que se sepa que soy tu hijo?_

_¡¡¡Terry!!! – le dijo admirada y dolida porque desconfiara de sus motivos – claro que no, hijo mío lo que más deseo es gritar a todo el mundo que fui yo quien trajo al mundo._

_Entonces no entiendo – contestó aún con amargura - ¿Por qué quieres cambiar la fecha?, ya estoy harto de las impertinencias de Susana y quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas._

_Lo sé cariño, el retraso es por algo importante que no te puedo decir ahora, por favor sólo será una semana más ¿si?_

_Está bien – le dijo recargándose en el sillón – pero esto sólo traerá más complicaciones a la obra._

_No te preocupes hablaré con Roberth – y agregó con cierto disgusto – ya me enteré del escándalo que armó ayer esa mujer con su madre._

_No te lo dije porque acababas de llegar, además por cinco minutos no te chocas con ellas – esta situación lo estaba cansando – ya no sé que pensar, está loca mamá, especialmente su madre, esa mujer es una bruja._

_No te expreses así cariño......_

_Es la verdad, no te enojes conmigo, si hubieras escuchado todo lo que dijeron, de haberme encontrado sólo habría terminado olvidando que son mujeres- al ver el rostro de susto de su madre agregó – no te pongas así, es sólo que todo lo que hablaron..._

_Olvídalo hijo – lo interrumpió – es mejor que no pienses más en eso._

_Eso es un poco difícil de cumplir, sobre todo cuando hablan mal de ti._

_Cariño, falta poco para que esas dos se muerdan la lengua, ya deja de pensar en eso – y le dijo con cautela – Terry dime algo, ¿has pensado en buscarla después que pase todo?_

_¿Buscarla? – se tensó al escucharla_

_Ya sé que no te gusta que te toque el tema - se apresuro a hablar - pero ya es tiempo de que recuperes tu verdadera felicidad._

_Mamá yo...... - se levantó del asiento y empezó a andar en círculos, después de un momento se paró y agregó en voz baja – tengo miedo_

_Hijo - no pudo evitar la tristeza en su voz al escuchar el tono en que pronunció la última frase._

_Si – le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella – tengo miedo de encontrarla con otro o de que ya no me ame, eso no podría soportarlo._

_Pero Terry, no pienses así; estás haciendo suposiciones que sólo te lastiman – tenía su cabeza apoyada en su regazo y acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos, se veía tan frágil, parecía un niño pequeño buscando refugio, su corazón se oprimió aún más - el amor que ustedes sentían no se puede acabar así como así._

_Ese es el problema mamá - dijo levantando su cabeza y mirándola con desesperación - la lastimé tanto, ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirarla de frente, estaba ahí parada mirándome y yo pasé de largo, y después la deje ir sin decirle que la amaba, pidiéndole, haciendo que me prometiera que sería feliz, deje que se fuera en medio de la tormenta y encima le reproché que no volteara a verme, que se fuera sin mirar atrás._

.........................

_Esa imagen me ha torturado todo este tiempo, no ha habido noche que su recuerdo no me lastime – tenía la voz quebrada - ¿Cómo puedo esperar que ella haya seguido amándome, si en el momento en que más necesitaba que yo le demostrara mi amor le fallé?_

_Cariño….- era la primera vez que le hablaba abiertamente de lo sucedido entre ellos, ahora entendía que el dolor y el remordimiento lo habían llevado a tratar de autodestruirse, dejó que llorara en su regazo sin agregar nada más, Alex los miraba sin entender que pasaba y se quedó quieta sin decir palabra alguna._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

En una lujosa mansión estaba ella mirando hacia la nada, pensando en el tiempo que pasaba y se llevaba sus ilusiones y sueños, no había sido nada fácil lograr todo lo que quería, sin embargo la soledad y amargura que llenaban sus días la hundían cada vez más en un abismo sin fin.

Ella sólo buscaba el amor de aquel joven que llegó para poner de cabeza su bien ordenado mundo, antes de él sólo tenía una meta: triunfar, llegar tan alto o aún más que la mujer que admiraba, si, quería ser actriz y tenía el talento para ser una de las mejores; y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por el accidente en el que salvó la vida del hombre que amaba, fue su corazón el que la impulso a salvarlo, aún sabiendo que el corazón de este tenía dueña.

Después de aquello no supo ni cómo sucedieron las cosas, a insistencia de su madre ella también empezó a hacer reclamos y pedir más de lo que él le ofrecía, en un principio se negó a chantajearlo emocionalmente, pero la forma de ser de su madre siempre buscando más reclamando a nombre suyo la jalaron inexorablemente a ese torbellino de discusiones, reclamos y más; y consiguió esa mansión con la promesa de un próximo enlace, pero el andaba de mujer en mujer, los diarios sacaban noticias suyas todos lo días, aunque eso no le importaba al menos no hasta la primera nota que apareció indicando que Eleonor Baker, era amante de Terruce, entonces si que todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Pero estaba decidida no se lo iban a quitar, Candy ya no era un problema para ella, estaba bien lejos de ellos, su problema era ahora esa otra mujer, a como diera lugar no iba a dejarlo ir......

_Susana, es tiempo de ir al médico, tiene que revisar la prótesis._

_Si mamá, pero antes quiero pasar por el departamento de Terry, no voy a dejar que se siga ocultando de mi_

_Me parece perfecto, es tiempo de que ese muchachito sepa que..._

_No – la interrumpió con una extraña expresión - esta vez no habrá reclamos_

_Pero Susi....._

_Vamos a cambiar de táctica – le dijo con una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca - he demostrado demasiado delante suyo, ahora va a ser diferente_

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la miró extrañada_

_Quiero decir, que a partir de hoy seré la novia enamorada y complaciente – y soltó una carcajada que hizo estremecer a su madre_

_No te entiendo hija, pensé que no lo dejaríamos tranquilo hasta que fijara la fecha de la boda_

_Eso sigue en pie, sólo que utilizaré otro método; pero ahora vamos que se hace tarde, ya verás de que se trata no me preguntes nada más._

_Está bien – le dijo dudando – ojalá no te equivoques y todo salga al revés_

_No te preocupes madre, esta vez Terry no podrá rehusarse – le dijo mientras salían de la lujosa mansión que su prometido compró para ella._

Terry, después de desahogar su alma con Eleonor decidió ir a su departamento, no le gustaba estar tan vulnerable delante de ella, era suficiente pensaba con cargar con lo que llevaba dentro para haber terminado hablando de ello con su madre, su independencia era lo que más le gustaba, para estar a solas con sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Fue fácil escabullirse de la prensa que rodeaba la mansión, ella le había pedido que se quedara pero no podía, necesitaba su espacio, su tiempo, metido en sus recuerdos llegó a su destino y subió las escaleras sin percatarse que era esperado.....

_Hola Terry – su dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos_

_Que quieres aquí Susana – respondió con voz agria_

_Por favor no te enojes, sólo quiero hablar contigo_

_Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente – empezaba a levantar la voz – si vienes otra vez con lo mismo..._

_¡¡No!! - lo interrumpió – escúchame, no es eso_

_¡Entonces que quieres! – dijo suavizando la voz, parecía otra Susana la que tenía al frente, su voz y la expresión de su mirada lo transportaron a la primera vez que la vio, estaba serena y con una dulzura que no había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo_

_¿Podemos pasar? – y al ver que miraba con desconfianza a su madre le sonrió y le dijo – no te preocupes ella me esperará abajo ,¿No es verdad mamá?_

_Pero.... - iba a replicar pero al ver el rostro suplicante de su hija se detuvo pensando en que la hacía actuar de esa manera - está bien Susi, pero no demores_

_Y bien - le dijo al tiempo que sentaban uno frente a otro - ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

_Terry…yo…. – empezó a decir con la voz entrecortada y dando un suspiro agregó – quiero pedirte perdón_

_¿Cómo?.... - respondió asombrado_

_Si, he sido tan necia todo este tiempo - él miraba asombrado el par de lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla - yo….lo único que he querido siempre es hacerte feliz……._

_Susana……._

_No por favor, déjame continuar - las lágrimas seguían su curso al tiempo que hablaba_

_Está bien, pero cálmate – dijo acercándose y limpiando su rostro._

_Terry, he hecho todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba - dijo mirándolo con dolor y arrepentimiento y agregó con dificultad - le….le prometí que te haría feliz….y no.......no he cumplido._

_¿Có….cómo? – dijo mientras se tensaba por completo al escuchar las palabras y el sollozo desgarrador de la joven._

_Yo….he sido…..tan mala – el llanto hacia que hablara con dificultad - dejé que mi madre…… te presionara…..y yo también hice lo mismo…….y encima de todo arruiné tu carrera._

_……………_

_Nunca debí haber dicho eso a la prensa – agregó un poco más calmada - yo…siempre admiré a la señora Eleonor…….pero ese reportero me hostigó tanto con sus preguntas que terminé perdiendo el control._

_……………_

_No…..no trato de tapar lo que hice - el silencio de Terry era demasiado para ella, prefería verlo furioso y no de esa manera - y no sólo es tu carrera sino…….la de ella la que se vió afectada, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme._

_Susana, no sé que decir, yo…….._

_No digas nada, todavía no he terminado, y la verdad es que aquí viene la parte más difícil - calló por unos instantes y él pudo ver que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar sin conseguirlo ya que las lágrimas volvían a fluir y con mayor intensidad esta vez - te……te devuelvo….tu promesa de ma……matrimonio, como te dije…….no cumplí con la promesa que……le hice…..esa noche….en el hospital, nun…..nunca pude hacerte felíz, y he terminando arruinando tu vida……no te culpo por odiarme……te até a mi…..y no lo digo por mi invalidez……ya hasta uso prótesis…..lo digo porque…..a pesar de saber que tu no me amabas ni me amarás nunca….te presione para que estuvieras a mi lado……he sido tan cruel contigo y con ella…..por favor perdóname, te dejo el camino libre para que puedas buscarla, yo no te merezco, no he hecho más que amargarte la vida, por favor búscala y cumple la promesa que le hice y sé felíz con ella._

Estaba anonadado, tanto tiempo esperó por este momento, por escuchar esas palabras de su boca, y ahora que pasaba se preguntaba si no estaba soñando, su corazón estalló de dicha y aunque había tomado la decisión de terminar con su relación después de anunciar que Eleonor Baker era su madre, no lo dejaba de atormentar la culpa…..pero ahora era diferente ella estaba ahí diciéndole que no habían más lazos, repasaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Susana y de pronto algo lo dejó helado: _"no cumplí con la promesa que le hice esa noche en el hospital, nunca pude hacerte feliz"_……..promesa, promesa, la palabra resaltaba en sus recuerdos hiriéndolo sin piedad, yo también le prometí cuidarla y ser feliz a su lado, ella…..ella jamás me perdonará si la dejo.

No podía estarle pasando esto, el comportamiento de Susana en la últimas dos semanas eran la excusa perfecta para dejarla sin ningún tipo de remordimientos….pero ahora sin quererlo ella abría la herida una vez más haciendo que viera que no sólo estaba esa promesa sino otra más importante, la que él le había echo a Candy, no podía romperla; no podría soportar saber que tampoco esa promesa echa al amor de su vida no iba a cumplirla, su corazón se resquebrajo en mil pedazos al tener la certeza de que su vida estaba atada a Susana por la promesa que hizo, atada de por vida y que ahora más que nunca la felicidad anhelada al lado de Candy nunca sería realidad.

Su mirada estaba perdida y Susana pudo ver la lucha que se libró en el interior del joven, al ver su rostro lleno de felicidad temió lo peor, pero después este cambió a desesperación y supo entonces que lo había conseguido, aunque su rostro estaba casi oculto en sus manos intentando callar su fingido llanto, pudo ver lo que pasaba con el actor……

_Susana – le dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda – esa…..esa noche yo te dije que…._

_No por favor – lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie y acercándose lo más rápido que pudo se puso delante de él - no lo recuerdes, eso ya es pasado._

_Susi…….. - al ver su rostro triste, surcado aún por la lágrimas, no pudo resistirlo más y le dijo de un tirón sin mirarla - esa noche te dije que te había escogido a ti, y no pienso decirte lo contrario._

_Pe…..pero - su mirada denotaba confusión, pero su corazón estallaba de júbilo al ver logrados sus propósitos – no……no te sientas obligado……ya te lo dije……yo_

_Por favor – la interrumpió sin brusquedad y agregó arrastrando las palabras – no sigas…….no…..no es obligación…….yo…..ya tomé esa decisión……te prometo…….que pronto……fijaremos fecha para el matrimonio._

_Terry – dijo conteniendo el aliento y sin aguantar más se echó en sus brazos llorando - voy a cambiar, te lo prometo, voy a hacer que me quieras._

_Susi, no tienes que prometer nada, ya no llores - el arrebato de la joven lo tomó por sorpresa, pero respondió a este con cansancio, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas alrededor suyo._

_Está bien – le dijo gozando su triunfo final contra su rival, y le sonrió limpiándose el rostro – de ahora en adelante voy a sonreír siempre porque tu estás a mi lado._

_Si…..y en cuanto a lo de Eleonor……_

_No me lo digas, no es necesario, además falta poco para la entrevista - no iba a dejar que esa le arruinara el momento, a ella también la había vencido – ya me enteraré de todo en su momento, yo confió en ti._

_Claro, será como quieras, sólo déjame decirte que no es nada malo – se sorprendió al ver la dulzura con que lo miraba y le sonreía, se separó de ella y se sintió miserable porque no eran sus sonrisas ni su mirada llena de amor las que él ansiaba. Sabía que a su madre le iba a dar un gran disgusto cuando se enterará de lo sucedido, pero no había marcha atrás, está vez su destino estaba marcado._

_**Yo como un árbol desnudo estoy sin ti**_

_**Mis raíces se secarán**_

_**Abandonada así**_

_**Me hace falta que tú estés aquí**_

_**No hay una cosa que no te traiga a mi**_

_**En esta casa, en la oscuridad**_

_**Cae la nieve y será más triste el invierno al llegar navidad**_

_**Y me faltas amor mío,**_

_**Como cuando busco a Dios en el vacío**_

_**En ausencia de ti**_

_**Quisiera así decirte que**_

_**Tú me faltas amor mío**_

_**El dolor es fuerte como, como un desafío**_

_**En ausencia de ti, yo no sabré vivir.**_

_**Porque de ti tu alma permanecerá**_

_**Y tu voz volverá a sonar**_

_**Cierro los ojos y aquí**_

_**En mis brazos te vuelvo a sentir**_

_**Y vuelvo a vernos a nosotros dos**_

_**Uno en el otro, sólo un corazón, en cada lágrima tu estarás**_

_**No te podré olvidar jamás**_

_**Y me faltas, amor mío**_

_**Cada día muero un poco y siento frío**_

_**Quiero ir junto a ti**_

_**Tú me faltas, amor mío**_

_**El dolor es fuerte como un desafío**_

_**En ausencia de ti, yo no querré vivir.**_

_**Tu me faltas amor mío**_

_**Como cuando busco a Dios en el vacío, necesito de ti**_

_**Tenerte junto a mi, porque……**_

_**Tu me faltas, amor mío**_

_**Tanto, tanto que quisiera irme contigo, en ausencia de ti**_

_**Yo no querré vivir.**_

_**Desde que no estás aquí**_

_**No quiero ni podré vivir**_

_**Vivo, en ausencia de ti, en ausencia de ti.**_

_**Laura Pausini**_

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"**Volver a Vivir"**_

**_Cap IV_**

_Y quién dice_

_Y quién dice que quiero ser valiente  
cuando no puedo ser la que yo era:  
la muchacha que amó la primavera  
y quiso florecer entre la gente._

_Y quién dice que quiero ser paciente  
cuando cruza el dolor ante mi espera,  
y se lleva en sus brazos la quimera  
que quise sujetar a mi presente._

_Y quién dice que el verso es necesario  
cuando ya nada cuenta sino el diario  
deambular por mi voz sin decir nada..._

_Y quién dice que yo quiero estar viva  
cuando soy una muerte fugitiva  
vagando por mi lágrima asustada._

_Sara Martinez Castro_

El viaje le resultó sumamente cansado y no entendía porque, sus tías y sus primos parecían no estarlo al contrario todo el trayecto se la pasaron bromeando y riendo, aunque tenía que reconocer que prácticamente no escucho nada de lo que decían, estaba demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa por estar en la misma cuidad que él.

No le gustaba esa ciudad demasiado dolor tenía aún en su corazón desde la única vez que estuvo ahí, y permanecer más tiempo del que pensaba no la estaba ayudando, cada calle, cada detalle, cada persona que veía en la calle le recordaban que también el caminaba entre ellos……..

_Candice, estás muy distraída ¿qué te pasa?_

_Nada tía es sólo que estoy cansada – le dijo con una sonrisa_

_¿Tú cansada? – la increpo una voz de mujer - que yo recuerde por tu incansable manera de ser nos has causado más de un dolor de cabeza._

_¡¡Tía!! – no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la agresividad que desde hacía unas semanas demostraba hacía ella_

_¡Basta Elizabeth!, no sé que es lo que te ocurre últimamente que reaccionas así con Candice._

_¿Es que he dicho una mentira acaso? – dijo altanera y mirando a la rubia con desdén - si William no se hubiera empeñado en adop……_

_¡¡¡He dicho que basta!!! - no entendía que era lo que pasaba con su hermana – si tienes algún problema no lo descargues con ella, además si mal no recuerdo eras tú la que más cariño le ha demostrado desde siempre, aún sin tener contacto con ella, así que descarga tus problemas en otro lugar y no frente a mí y menos con ella._

_Mira Caroline, el ser mi hermana mayor no te da derecho ha hablarme de esa manera y menos frente a ella……….._

_¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – las increpó Jenny Andrey - ya es suficiente, y tu Elizabeth modérate._

_No soy una chiquilla para que me hablen de esa forma – respondió cada vez más alterada – también soy una Andrey que no se te olvide Jenny._

_¡¡Entonces compórtate como una!! - inquirió irritada - me estoy cansando de tu comportamiento, y tu hermana tiene razón, no tienes porque ser grosera con Candice, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de las groserías que últimamente le has hecho, y si no te dije nada antes fue por Elroy._

_Esto es el colmo prima, que me llames la atención por cómo me comporto con esta chiquilla..........._

_¡¡Hermana!!........_

_Ya tuve suficiente Elizabeth, no se te olvide quién es Candy – y antes de que su prima pudiera reclamar algo le dijo – si, si, tu también eres una Andrey, pero "nosotras" somos parte de la rama principal, que no se te olvide._

_Jenny – le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, no podía creer que su confidente, amiga y compañera de toda la vida le hablara en esa forma, humillándola delante de "ella", era cierto que en cuestiones de importancia dentro del clan ella y su hermana a pesar de llevar el apellido, estaban detrás de los hijos e hijas de William Andrey, primo hermano de su padre, pero eso nunca había impedido que juntas trabajaran para mantener la honra de la familia muy en alto, y ahora se lo echaba en cara por esa muchacha, si Jenny supiera que ella es......pero detuvo ahí sus pensamientos al detenerse el automóvil._

_Hemos llegado madame – interrumpió el chofer deteniendo el carro y bajando para abrir a las damas._

_Gracias, ayuda con nuestros equipajes y diles a los muchachos que pueden ir a sus habitaciones a descansar, que no nos veremos hasta la noche – le dijo ignorando a su prima que la miraba asombrada y molesta – Caroline encárgate de que los muchachos estén cómodos y dispón todo para la cena, Candy ven conmigo._

_Claro tía - dijo por fin, ya que todo el tiempo permaneció callada con la vista baja y dando un respiro agregó sin obtener respuesta – con permiso tía Elizabeth, tía Caroline._

_Nos vemos Candice – fue la seca respuesta de la última, ya que sin querer su prima la había ofendido con las últimas palabras pronunciadas a su hermana._

El camino a las habitaciones de Jenny Andrey fue en silencio, cada una iba perdida en sus pensamientos, Candy se sentía como un conejito asustado en medio de la discusión que se dio entre las mujeres más importantes del clan y encima por causa suya; no entendía porque de pronto un día su querida tía Elizabeth parecía haber empezado a sentir aversión por ella, desde la enfermedad de Elroy ellas habían permanecido unidas, y las constantes muestras de afecto de parte de la menor de las Andrey le decían a la joven que el cariño de la mujer era sincero, pero desde hacía poco más de tres semanas que esto cambió radicalmente, de la indiferencia pasó al reproche y las constantes reprimendas, ella dejó pasar esto porque pensó que se debía al estrés de la boda, pero ahora ya no estaba segura, hasta parecía que la odiaba, pero no eso era imposible, se dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, era mejor no hacer conjeturas.

_Ven Candy, siéntate a mi lado – le dijo_

_Si tía – estaba apenada porque pensaba que la iba a reñir por lo del carro – dígame de qué quiere hablarme._

_¿Sabes por qué ella se está comportando de esa manera? – la miraba fijamente pero sin reproche, al contrario había dulzura en sus ojos y hasta preocupación_

_Lo ignoro – dijo agachando la cabeza – hace unas semanas que empezó a tratarme seca y distantemente pero no se porque tía._

_Y no le has preguntado - agregó tomando su barbilla y levantándola para que la mire._

_Si, pero……._

_Dímelo, no te apenes ni te preocupes por lo que pueda decirle a ella, te prometo que esta conversación quedará entre nosotras._

_Bueno tía…….- no estaba segura de querer continuar – ella me dijo que eran ideas mías y que además…..pues…….me trataba como me merecía._

_¿Cómo? – Preguntó asombrada y levantándose sin poder contenerse - ¿acaso pasó algo que no me quieres decir?_

_No tía te lo aseguro - no podía evitar las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus verdes ojos - hasta yo misma pensé que talvez se debía a algo que yo hice en presencia de tío Michael, ya que estaba conversando con él cuando ella llegó al jardín, me llevó a la casa y empezó a hablar cosas que no entendí porque hablaba muy alterada y cuando le pregunté si me había comportado mal, sólo logre enfurecerla más…….me dijo que era una insolente y que no tenía porque estarle preguntando nada acerca de cómo me trataba._

_No entiendo que es lo que le está pasando, esta insufrible – volteo a ver a Candy que seguía agachada mirando la suelo – Mírame_

_¿Si? – respondió levantando el rostro hacía ella_

_Nunca agaches la mirada Candy – le tomo el rostro con una mano y se lo levanto ligeramente – ante nadie, me entiendes…..una dama nunca tiene el rostro bajo y menos una Andrey, ni siquiera delante de nosotros…..no seas altiva ni desdeñosa, sé que en eso no tienes problemas……pero recuerda muéstrate siempre digna y segura de ti misma, para que nadie te tome por menos de lo que vales._

_Tía - estaba abrumada por la forma en la que la miraba y la ternura como le hablaba, por primera vez sentía como si fuera su madre o su abuela quien le hablaba, y no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en el corazón - yo……_

_Vamos, no vayas a llorar - esa chiquilla era tan sensible, le sonrió y le dijo - ve a descansar, te hará bien,…..ah y recuerda eres Candice Wite Andrey, nunca permitas que te digan que no lo eres, se que te duele la forma en la que te está tratando, pero ya solucionare eso, tu no te preocupes._

_No quisiera que tuviera problemas con ella, yo……_

_Hay Candy, te acabo de decir que no te preocupes y mira con lo que me sales – no había enojo alguno en su voz - deja eso en mis manos, ahora ve a descansar y nos vemos en la cena._

_Si tía con permiso – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró._

_¿Qué está pasando contigo Eli? – dijo cuando estuvo sola, caminó hasta el balcón y se quedó pensativa mirando el jardín – siempre sentiste un especial cariño por Candice, aunque yo no terminara por aceptarla, pero tu comportamiento me recuerda una época que quisiera olvidar........._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Miraba a la mujer frente a el sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero su corazón estaba lleno de angustia, esperaba una reacción de su parte pero su silencio lo atormentaba, pensó que a la primera palabra pronunciada esta iba a oponerse, a gritar o llorar, pero nada todo era silencio, podía ver que en sus dulces ojos azules había un gran dolor, un grito ahogado de rabia, frustración y reproche.

La vio levantarse lentamente y asomarse al enorme ventanal que estaba cubierto de rosas, su corazón se encogió al verla limpiarse el rostro, sin poder resistir más su mutismo se levantó impaciente y se acercó a ella abrazándola con ternura......

_Por favor – suplicaba tratando de que su voz no se quebrara – compréndeme, tengo que hacerlo._

_No me pidas que lo entienda Carl– le reprochó en voz baja – esto es demasiado para mí._

_Mírame – la volteó con delicadeza – sé que esto es difícil para ti, especialmente después que......._

_No lo digas – lo interrumpió bruscamente separándose de él y sin querer dijo de un tirón lo que la estaba torturando desde hacía unos minutos - ¡¡esa herida todavía no ha cerrado y tu acabas de abrir otra aún más profunda!!,¿Cómo quieres que lo entienda?_

_¡¡Mamá!! ........_

_¡¡Ohhh!! Perdóname cariño – se acercó a él que anonadado por sus palabras se había dejado caer en el sillón, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo – no quise lastimarte, sé que también a ti te duele, pero esto es demasiado no soportaría perderte también a ti._

_No me vas a perder – le dijo conciliadoramente haciéndola sentarse a su lado – sabías que esto iba a ocurrir, tenía que volver, ya he estado con ustedes demasiado tiempo, y mi regimiento me espera._

_Es que, pensé.....que venías para no volver a irte........._

_Tengo que irme, por favor no te pongas así, me estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles – le dolía tanto verla llorar por su culpa, pero tenía una promesa consigo mismo no podía flaquear en esos momentos – quiero que te vayas de Francia lo más rápido posible._

_No Carl, no me pidas eso, no sabiendo que puedes necesitarme......_

_Mamá, piensa en los niños – conteniendo la respiración le dijo las únicas palabras posibles de hacerla entender – además Papá no me perdonaría si algo les pasara por permanecer aquí por culpa mía, se lo prometiste, no vayas a faltar ahora._

_Eres cruel conmigo – ya le era imposible detener más el llanto._

_No digas eso, te has quedado demasiado tiempo aquí, no pueden permanecer un solo minuto más en Francia mamá - para él también esta despedida resultaba dolorosa y más aún porque podía ser la última, pero no quería participarle sus temores, tenía que darle fuerzas para poder continuar tranquilamente con su deber – ya me encargué de eso y mañana por la noche zarpan para América._

El sollozo de su madre se hizo aún más fuerte, sabía que no sólo era su partida, sino el tener que regresar a ese país, pero no había otro lugar más seguro que ese, no podría estar a su lado para darle la seguridad que ella necesitaba, Luis la cuidaría por él a ella y a sus hermanos.

_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - le reprochó un poco más calmada – te aseguraste de disponerlo todo para que yo no pueda oponerme._

_Si, es mejor de esta forma – secó algunas lágrimas que todavía surcaban el hermoso rostro de su madre y le dijo - prométeme que te vas a cuidar y que no te vas a apresurar, Mark Delaguer ya se encuentra preparando la casa y viendo que todo está en orden para que puedan estar cómodos._

_Veo que esto ya lo tenías dispuesto desde hace mucho........_

_No mamá.....fue papá quién se encargó de todo, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con sus deseos - un velo de tristeza cubrió sus dulces ojos verdes._

_Prométeme que te cuidarás, que volverás con nosotros – su voz era urgente y angustiada – no corras riesgos innecesarios._

_Tranquilízate, no volverán a agujerearme la piel – le dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente consiguiendo todo lo contrario._

_¡¡Dios mío!! – exclamó cubriéndose el rostro y comenzando a llorar nuevamente._

_Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo, y cuando todo esto termine iré por ti y por mis hermanos, se lo prometí a papá – tomó sus manos y la miró largamente, sin poder contenerse la abrazó fuertemente llorando por primera vez por la muerte de su padre, lo extrañaba tanto – no cometas ninguna locura allá, por favor._

_Mi querido Patrick - por primera vez en muchos años lo volvió a llamar por su segundo nombre, ese bravo capitán francés que a pesar de su corta edad había cosechado triunfos, estaba ahora como cuando niño aferrado a ella._

_Yo.....- se separó de ella limpiándose las lágrimas, y dijo con un tono duro en la voz – será mejor que empieces a empacar, yo iré por mis hermanos para decirles que mañana se van._

_Patrick – lo llamó cuando este se disponía a salir provocando que se parara – recuerda que también ese es tu nombre._

_No mamá – respondió sin voltear y con la voz endurecida – hace mucho que dejé de llamarme así, mi nombre es Carl Alejandro Duque de Nevers._

_Hijo mío........- exclamó llevándose una mano al corazón por la rabia que escucho en sus palabras._

_No te pongas así – le dijo mirándola – no llevaré el nombre de quién tanto daño te hizo, mi padre lo entendió, por favor no te opongas tu._

Salió sin esperar una respuesta de su madre, si, hace mucho que cambió su nombre por el de Alejandro, fue una dura batalla con el general de Nevers pero al final accedió, sabía que tarde o temprano su madre tenía que saberlo aunque por la mirada de esta supo que la había lastimado, eso pasaría con el tiempo y el olvido........

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en la inconciencia?, no lo supo a ciencia cierta, ahora no reconocía el lugar en el que se hallaba parecía una casa de campo, pero sólo el silencio reinaba en la habitación, tenía que salir y comunicarse con alguien, hacerles saber que estaba vivo; en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en su madre, en lo que estaría sufriendo por su causa.

Se paró lentamente pero tuvo que volver a sentarse ya que tenía la pierna derecha inutilizada, el espejo que tenía en frente le reveló una cara demacrada y delgada, tan diferente a la última vez que se vio; tenía un vendaje surcando su frente así como sus manos, estaba observándose con asombro cuando alguien llamó su atención.......

_Buenas tardes – era un joven de no más de 20 años con anteojos y cabello castaño, con un vendaje igual al suyo que estaba apoyado en dos muletas y le sonreía desde la puerta – que bueno ver que ya despertaste, llevas casi dos meses si hacerlo._

_¿Dos meses? – preguntó asombrado_

_Si, fue un milagro encontrarte en ese campo antes que los alemanes – se acercó lentamente hasta él – por ahora es mejor que te recuestes, aún no estás bien._

_¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó al joven_

_No lo sé – le sonrió con tristeza – no recuerdo mi nombre...y bueno no tenía mi placa cuando me encontraron_

_Por el acento pareces americano – lo miró detenidamente y agregó – me llamo Carl._

_Por aquí me llaman Mark – se sonrió al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del joven – es que a los que no recordamos nos dan el primer nombre que se les viene a la mente._

_¿Quieres decir que hay muchos heridos por aquí? – pregunto aún desconcertado._

_No, no muchos, a parte del doctor y su esposa somos cinco, pero por ahora descansa mañana tenemos que salir, no podemos seguir ocultándonos – y ante la mirada de desconcierto e incredulidad de su interlocutor agregó – no te preocupes si hasta ahora no nos encontraron es porque estamos seguros, pero es tiempo de irnos si queremos vivir, nos vemos luego._

_Espera – lo detuvo - ¿Dónde estamos?, lo último que recuerdo es que peleábamos cerca de Flandes._

_Estamos lejos, sólo te puedo decir eso, permiso – dijo saliendo y dejando muy confundido al joven capitán._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Después de la tormenta la calma reinará_

_Después de cada día la noche llegará_

_Después de un día de lluvia el sol se asomará,_

_Y después de ti......que_

_Después de casa instante el mundo girará_

_Después de cada año más tiempo se no s va_

_Después de un buen amigo, otro amigo encontrarás_

_Y después de ti.....que. después de ti que_

_Después de ti, no hay nada_

_Ni sol ni madrugada, ni lluvia ni tormenta_

_Ni amigos ni esperanza._

_Después de ti no hay nada_

_Ni vida hay en el alma_

_Ni paz que me consuele,_

_No hay nada si tu faltas........._

_Christian Castro - Después de ti que_

Definitivamente había sido un día muy largo, ya no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto o no, el peso que llevaba en los hombros era demasiado y todos lo habían notado, nuevamente se sentía preso en su propia insensatez y sabía que esta vez no había marcha atrás......

No estaba preparado para el enojo de su madre, no recordaba haberla visto tan molesta antes, pero al final lo dejó con un amargo sabor de boca al decirle que ya no era un niño y que hiciera de su vida lo que quisiera, que ella ya no se iba a interponer más que si quería arruinar su vida al lado de Susana podía hacerlo pero que no contara con su apoyo.

Por si fuera poco las cosas en el teatro no iban nada bien, los inversionistas exigían una pronta solución al problema y veían como la única salida posible su reemplazo en la obra; parecía que el mundo entero se le venía encima, pero tenía que reconocer que sin la intervención de Roberth Hattaway y de su socio Roy McCallister a estas horas estaría fuera del protagónico de la obra.

Miró por enésima vez su reloj con impaciencia, bebió su café de un sorbo dispuesto a salir cuando lo vio llegar......

_Lo siento Terry – dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano – ya sabes que no suelo ser impuntual._

_Si claro - tomó la mano que le extendían y se sentó nuevamente._

_Te veo de muy mal humor, ¿qué te traes ahora? – preguntó un poco divertido ante los cambios de humor de su amigo._

_¿A mi?, nada que me va a pasar – sonrió de medio lado y con una dolorosa ironía agregó – simplemente es que decidí no romper mi compromiso con mi dulce y amorosa novia, mi madre está furiosa y no me dirige la palabra por ese motivo, y por si fuera poco esta mañana casi me echan de la obra por causa de que los adinerados que pagan mi trabajo están impacientes por no ver el dinero que invirtieron dar frutos._

_......................._

_¿Qué te parece?, esta vez si la hice linda ¿eh?............_

_Vaya, te dejo un par de semanas y haces un descalabro total en tu vida – si que esta vez la cosa estaba aún más difícil para su amigo pensó – ya veo que no puedo dejarte un minuto sólo._

_No estoy para bromas Luis – replicó molesto._

_Ya, ya señor "impaciente", no era mi intención molestarte y eso lo sabes, pero la verdad es que me has dejado asombrado, ya no te entiendo........_

_¿No me entiendes? – interrumpió impaciente – ¡¡y a mi que me importa que me entiendas!!_

_Bueno en ese caso ......- dijo levantándose_

_Disculpa – dijo deteniéndolo – es sólo que el único responsable de este fiasco de vida soy yo, la verdad es que no sé como me meto en tanto lío._

_Vamos hombre, no puede ser tan malo - se sentó nuevamente mirando la desesperanza que se reflejaba en los ojos antes turbulentos del actor – me dijiste que lo de la obra por poco y te sacan, lo cual quiere decir que sigues como Otelo, a tu madre ya se le pasara y con eso tienes dos preocupaciones menos, ahora en cuanto a Susana......_

_Eso no tiene arreglo – sonrió al escocés con desgano – creí que podía desligarme de ella, por un tiempo pretendí olvidar que no podía hacerlo, y ahora he vuelto a la realidad._

_Eso es lo que no entiendo, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes y tu mismo me dijiste que no podías condenarte a la infelicidad sólo por agradecimiento, y decidiste terminar con esa relación y ahora me sales con esto._

_Pues ya lo ves, estoy atado a Susana por el resto de mi vida....._

_Esa resignación tuya me saca de quicio – replicó impaciente – dime algo, ¿Acaso no me has contado toda la verdad en cuanto a esa relación?¿Qué puede ser más importante que intentar recuperar a la mujer que amas?._

_Una promesa - sus ojos se trasladaron a un punto lejano_

_Si, si; ya me dijiste que le prometiste a Susana no dejarla y estar a su lado, pero......_

_¿Crees que esa es la promesa que me importa?- interrumpió bruscamente – ni siquiera una promesa echa a mi mismo me impediría dejarla._

_¿Entonces? – preguntó confundido_

_Se......se lo prometí a ella......le prometí cuidarla y no dejarla nunca........_

_¿Ella?,¿Quién es ella Terry?_

_La única mujer que amó y que amaré hasta el último día de mi vida......._

_Esa mujer tiene por nombre.....- lo digo o no, se preguntaba._

_Pecas – dijo aturdiendo a su compañero riendo con suavidad y con una ternura que jamás este le había visto._

_No vuelvas a llamarla así – le dijo con fingida seriedad esperando su reacción._

_¿Cómo?............._

_Te dije que no volvieras a llamar ......a Candy de esa manera – listo lo había dicho, ahora sólo restaba esperar su reacción._

_.........................._

_¿Terry?........ – la palidez que cubrió su rostro lo asustó por un momento_

_Candy – habló por fin en un susurro con la mirada nublada de recuerdos y volviendo el rostro hacía él le preguntó a la defensiva - ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?_

_Es mi prima – fue la respuesta rápida y sencilla que le dio, si anteriormente lo había aturdido al pronunciar su nombre, esta revelación lo dejo perplejo......................_

_**Continuara.........**_

**_Mil gracias por seguirme en este fic..._**

**_Lady, soy la misma, sólo que no pude continuar la historia por motivos personales, pero ya estoy de regreso y pronto voy a actualizar._**

**maat sacmis, gracias por tu review.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"**Volver a Vivir"**_

**Cap V**

_Amanecí reposando en el sillón_  
_Con un poema perdido en mi pantalón_  
_Una ilusión extraviada,_

_tu lágrima evaporada en mi tentación_  
_Amanecí antes que el tiempo vea la luz,_

_acurrucando raíces de algodón_  
_Y recorrer tu sendero para que veas_

_como muero por tu amor. _

_Por ti, sólo por ti no me canso de extrañar_  
_Crucificando mis deseos, calificando un argumento_  
_Y en el andar tenerte aquí, contarle al mundo que por ti_  
_Por ti sólo por ti, no me canso de extrañar_  
_Crucificando mis deseos, calificando un argumento_  
_Y en el andar tenerte aquí,_

_contarle al mundo que por ti me muero._

_Dame un momento te pido por favor_  
_Para bajarle una estrella a tu balcón_  
_Y convertirme en tu almohada_  
_Para espiar todo lo que hablas con Dios. _

_Cuando el amor se haya ido,_

_mi cuerpo caerá rendido en la tentación_  
_De amarte como yo quiera_  
_No cabe leña a la hoguera para otro amor_  
_No hay razón _

_Por ti solo por ti no me canso de extrañar_  
_Por ti solo por ti no me canso de extrañar,_  
_Crucificando mis deseos, calificando un argumento_  
_Y en el andar tenerte aquí,_  
_Contarle al mundo que por ti me muero…yo me muero..._

_*GianMarco_

_No juegues conmigo – respondió aún aturdido_

_¿Crees que juego? – dijo levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado - pues no amigo, ella es mi prima._

_…_

_Mi segundo apellido es Andrey, ya sé que nunca te lo dije pero no le di importancia_

_¿Cómo que no le diste importancia?..._

_Bueno es que cuando nos volvimos a ver, estabas con tus compañeros de teatro y no quise alardear con mi apellido tan conocido en este país para evitar incomodarlos con mi presencia – dijo con arrogancia_

_Vaya "señorito "Andrey – respondió con ironía haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza – no pensé que le incomodaría tanto verse en medio de la bohemia neoyorquina_

_Jajajaja – su risa clara y fresca se dejo oír - claro que no, pero ya sabes como a veces no sólo los de grandes apellidos tienen prejuicios._

_En eso tienes razón – y ante el asombró de Jhon cambió bruscamente la conversación - ¿Por qué dijiste su nombre?..._

_Pues saque algunas conclusiones…verás, surgió una discusión con mis primos por las noticias sobre ti - vaya que era un muro cuando quería, ni sus ojos reflejaban nada - y ella te defendió._

_¿Me defendió? – Preguntó asombrado – ¿de qué se puede saber?_

_De las malas lenguas – no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de asombro que puso - ya sabes los comentarios que últimamente han publicado los diarios._

_¿Lo de Eleonor?..._

_Si, pero ¿Por qué parece no asombrarte?_

_Pues porque ella sabe cual es la relación que nos une – dijo sonriendo ante la cara de su amigo - creo que no tengo escapatoria….._

_A qué te refieres…_

_A la lluvia de preguntas que de seguro me harás ahora_

_No pensaba hacerlo, no te voy a negar que me intriga mucho….pero esa es decisión tuya._

_Gracias – realmente era un excelente tipo – bueno la conocí camino a Inglaterra….._

_Veo que estás agotada – decía una sonriente Clarise – si que las tías nos hicieron caminar mucho_

_Ya no puedo más – dijo sentándose en una de las bancas del parque_

_Vamos, no me digas que no te divertiste, compramos muchas cosas bonitas – dijo otra sentándose a su lado._

_La verdad es que no me agrada para nada – hizo un gracioso mohín que divirtió a sus acompañantes – que bueno que decidieron regresar a la casa y dejarnos solas._

_Nos dejaron sólo porque debemos hacer de chaperonas – Charlotte miraba sonriente a su prima que estaba completamente sonrojada – ya ves que se llevaron a Anne Mary y a Alisse con ellas._

_Eso de hacer mal tercio me disgusta, por más que el novio sea mi primo – el tono de reproche quedó desmentido por la mirada juguetona que tenía._

_Hay Candy – le reprocho la joven y mirándola con picardía dijo – además no estarán solas, sino con un amigo Jhon y mío, tuvimos esa idea, ya que tu eres mi dama de honor, tienes que conocer al padrino del novio._

_¿Queeeeeé?...ah no, no Cami, conmigo no van a jugar a los casamenteros – decía muy disgustada_

_Jajajaja – su risa no se dejo esperar por la cara de susto de esta y aún entre risas agregó - no es nada de eso él está comprometido._

_Uffff, ya creía que me iban a hacer pasar un mal rato…._

_Jajajaja - las risas de todas las muchachas no se hicieron esperar ante la cara de la ojiverde, que también se unió al coro de risas._

_Bueno es mejor que nos apuremos – decía después de haberse calmado – o mi querido primo me a ahorcar por tu tardanza._

_Sabes que no hará nada de eso Candy, además el café queda aquí cerca…_

_Entonces en marcha – dijeron en coro levantándose y empezando a dirigirse a la avenida._

_Pero mira nada más quién esta por allá – decía el primero de un grupo de muchachos que acababan de entrar en una lujosa cafetería._

_Si es Jhon – decía Graham mirando hacia donde Arthur le indicaba – vayamos a saludarlo_

_Parece estar con alguien, no creo que sea apropiado interrumpirlo….._

_Nada de eso, además si mal no recuerdo quedaron en encontrarse con Cami y las chicas - era Carl que acaba de entrar_

_En ese caso vamos – decía un no muy convencido Archie, que miraba al tipo que estaba de espaldas hablando con su primo y que le producía una molestia inexplicable….._

_Y es así como terminó todo antes de empezar esa fría noche de invierno – Terry no pudo evitar la tristeza en su voz y la melancolía en sus hermoso ojos azules._

_Me has dejado sin palabras – la historia de ellos dos si que era impresionante y dolorosa – ahora entiendo….._

_¿Qué es lo que entiendes?..._

_Pues la apatía que mostrabas en tu relación y…- no pudo continuar ya que no se dio cuenta cuando sus primos entraron en el local y ahora estaban frente a él._

_Qué sorpresa tan agradable – dijo una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo estremecer por completo_

_Archie – dijo levantándose sin percatarse de la palidez en el rostro de su amigo – chicos que sorpresa, permítanme presentarles a un buen amigo mío._

_Buenas tardes - saludo el aludido poniéndose de pie y mirando al grupo en frente suyo._

_Buenas tardes – fue el saludo en coro, cargado de asombro al ver quién era el acompañante de su primo._

_¡Terrucce! – fue la respuesta la saludo de un asombrado Archie_

_Archivald… – dijo tendiendo la mano – que gusto volver a verte._

_Igualmente – fue su seca respuesta, cogiendo la mano que le extendían_

_Vaya, el mismísimo Terrucce Grandchester – Arthur lo saludo pensando que se ponía interesante la velada – mucho gusto, pero sentémonos supongo que no te incomodará que los acompañemos ¿verdad?_

_No, claro – no halló que más decir, estaba incómodo con la mirada disgustada de Archie._

_Supongo que no te acordarás de mi ¿verdad Grandchester? – dijo otro de los jóvenes_

_¿Debería? – respondió con altanería_

_Pues si, ya que muchas veces coincidimos siendo niños – si que era el mismo arrogante de siempre pensó_

_¿Y se puede saber donde?, porque no tengo las más mínima idea de quién seas – estaba aún más impaciente, y encima este venía a hacer alusión a su niñez, esa etapa en la que sólo recibió insultos de grandes y pequeños_

_Me lo imaginaba - le sonrió con simpatía sorprendiéndolo – nos conocimos en el castillo del duque de York…..y pasamos la tarde en la biblioteca..._

_¿De Winter? – dijo después de un momento asombrado, recordando vagamente a un niño entrometido que lo defendió de su hermano mayor sólo por llevarle la contraria, y que se aisló voluntariamente con él en la biblioteca donde estaba confinado a pasar el tiempo que durara la cacería real._

_Veo que tienes buena memoria – y al ver que buscaba a alguien sonrió y le dijo – Charles no está con nosotros, no te preocupes._

_No lo buscaba a él – dijo fingiendo indiferencia._

_Ya que al parecer estamos entre viejos amigos porque no nos sentamos – mirando a Terry le dijo – mucho gusto, soy Carl._

_Yo soy Arthur – dijo aún sentado – y él es nuestro primo Luis_

_Mucho gusto – fue la escueta respuesta de este._

_Pero me parece – agregó Luis hablando por primera vez – que deberíamos pedir otra mesa ya que esta no nos va a abastecer._

_Si me disculpan, yo estaba por retirarme – decía fastidiado Terry por la constante mirada de Archie sobre él_

_Nada de eso – lo detuvo Graham – sé que los entrometidos aquí somos nosotros, supongo que los interrumpimos así que buscaremos otra mesa para que puedan seguir conversando._

_No es necesario, ya oíste que se va – Archie respondió con rapidez_

_Claro Cornwell, no quiero incomodarte más con mi presencia – respondió irónico_

_Lamento tener que echar sus planes por tierra...las chicas acaban de llegar – interrumpió Jhon antes que la inminente tormenta se desatara entre esos dos._

_Hola chicos que sorpresa – Cami se acercó primero al grupo – no pensé encontrarlos aquí_

_Fue una coincidencia querida – la saludaba al tiempo que miraba la cara pálida de su amigo, que parecía no querer voltear._

_Hola – saludaron en coro las demás._

Las chicas se acercaron saludando uno por uno a sus primos, Candy tenía una extraña sensación que no llegaba a descifrar, era un desasosiego recorriendo sus venas, se quedó como petrificada sin poder dar un paso mirando al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, de pronto un suave aroma a lavanda inundo sus sentidos...

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú,_  
_no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz,_

_no sabía que existía un mundo así,_  
_no sabía que podía ser tan feliz_

El corazón le latía a prisa, entre las voces que saludaron le pareció escuchar otra que evocaba cada noche, se sentía mareado, la cara de espanto de Archie le indicaba que su corazón no le engañaba, que ella estaba ahí, de pronto todo dejó de existir y con el alma en vilo se dio vuelta lentamente...

_Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción,_

_no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón,_  
_y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó_  
_y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró_

Era imposible pensaba, era un sueño no podía estarle pasando una cosa así, tantas veces soñó con verlo nuevamente, verse reflejada en sus ojos una vez más...y de pronto estaba frente a ella mirándola con ansias, con desesperación como si temiera que se esfumara de un momento a otro...

_Y llegaste tú,_

_y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor,_  
_y llegaste tú,_

_una bendición, aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió,_  
_y llegaste tú,_

_y me sorprendió el poder que hay en éste amor,_  
_y llegaste tú,_

_una bendición, aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú._

No atinaba a dar siquiera un paso, ahí frente a él estaba ella mirándolo con asombro y dulzura, esas esmeraldas que tantas veces lo miraron de distintas maneras, estaba tan solo a unos pasos, quería correr y abrazarla para no dejarla ir, dio un paso hacía ella y se detuvo de golpe...

_Ca...Candy...- fue el susurro que salió de sus labios_

_Terry... – dijo al mismo tiempo perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos._

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad,_

_y me rio pensando en la veces que yo te dejé pasar._

Ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fueran ellos, fue un impulso irresistible el que guió sus pasos, nada más importaba estaban en brazos del ser amado, llenándose del aroma del otro llenando el vació de sus almas y de sus corazones que latían al mismo ritmo...nada más existía alrededor, sólo ellos que se sentían en casa nuevamente después de haber caminado sin rumbo...

_y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó_  
_y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró _

_y llegaste tú,_

_y me sorprendió el poder que había en éste amor,_  
_y llegaste tú,_

_una bendición, aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió,_  
_y llegaste tú,_

_y me sorprendió el poder que hay en éste amor,_  
_y llegaste tú,_

_una bendición, aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú. _

_ohhhh uhhhh _

_y llegaste tú...cuando llegaste tú..._  
_y llegaste tú...cuando llegaste tú..._  
_y llegaste tú...cuando llegaste tú..._

_* Sin Bandera_

**Continuara...**

_**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que no hay excusas que valgan, sólo espero su comprensión y me digan si la historia les gusta, un abrazo enorme.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Volver a Vivir"**

**Cap VI**

_Vida… bendita vida_  
_que me pone cara a cara frente a ti_  
_no lo esperaba, no imaginaba_  
_encontrarte en el camino_  
_en mi vivir._

_Yo quería, yo soñaba un amor así_  
_un amor inmenso solamente para mi_  
_que me cure las heridas_  
_que me de oportunidad de ser feliz_  
_que yo sepa que me quiere_  
_y tenerlo junto a mi_

_Coro:_  
_Un amor divino, un amor verdad_  
_un amor que no se puede comparar_  
_algo que se siente una sola vez_  
_que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves_  
_un amor que sin medidas quiere dar_  
_que lo entrega todo, que te quiere bien_  
_que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer._

_Bendita vida, amar así_  
_Despertar con este amor siempre en mí_

_Yo quería, yo soñaba un amor así_  
_un amor inmenso solamente para mi_  
_que me cure las heridas_  
_que me de oportunidad de ser feliz_  
_que yo sepa que me quiere_  
_y tenerlo junto a mi_

_Coro:_  
_Un amor divino, un amor verdad_  
_un amor que no se puede comparar_  
_algo que se siente una sola vez_  
_que tan solo con mirarlo tu lo ves_  
_un amor que sin medidas quiere dar_  
_que lo entrega todo, que te quiere bien_  
_que lo sientes cuando encuentras la mujer._

Se separaron poco a poco, sólo para quedar contemplándose a unos milímetros , el tomaba con dulzura su rostro entre sus manos, mientras ella lo miraba extasiada, pensando que no podía existir un momento mejor que ese, el estar junto a él que la miraba con tanto amor...

_Dime que eres real...- susurró con la voz cargada de emoción – que no vas a desaparecer_

_Terry...- ella también pensaba que estaba soñando - ¿tu tampoco vas a desaparecer verdad?_

_No pecosa – dijo sonriendo haciendo que el corazón de la rubia latiera a mil por hora – lo haré sólo si tu me lo pides._

_Sigues siendo un engreído, cuantas veces tendré que decirte que me ... – contestó con un mohín ante el apelativo._

_Si, si, que te llamas Candice Wite Andrey – la miró traviesamente – pero aún las veo en tu rostro, aunque también recuerdo que te decía..., ahora que si me dices que ya no trepas árboles dejaré de llamarte Tar..._

_¡Terry! – saltó en su sitio y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa – tu no cambias ¿verdad?_

No podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, se miraban unos a otros tratando de encontrar respuestas, sólo una persona sonreía y era Jhon, Archie estaba perplejo parecía que el tiempo no había pasado entre ellos, los veía como en el colegio gastándose bromas...pero no se corrigió, ellos jamás demostraron tanto delante de la gente, sólo ese brillo que desde su regreso a Chicago parecía haberse esfumado iluminaba nuevamente el rostro de Candy y el sombrío Terruce Grandchester estaba con una sonrisa que jamás antes hubo en sus labios, se preguntaba si estaba realmente acertado al culparlo a él por el dolor de su prima, quizá fueron víctimas de las circunstancias...de pronto se percató que no eran los únicos en la cafetería y dirigió su mirada por el local, dando un respiro porque nadie parecía percatarse de la escena que se estaba desarrollando entre los dos...

Un carraspeo detrás suyo los trajo a la realidad, él se puso pálido y Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, preguntándose como haría para explicar esa embarazosa situación...

_Perdón por interrumpirlos – era Archie que para sorpresa del actor hablaba con afabilidad y sin malicia – entiendo que el no verse desde hace tanto, haya echo que se olvidaran de nosotros...Terry permíteme presentarte a mis primas – la sonrisa sincera de este lo desconcertó aún más – Clarisse, Charlotte, ya sé que lo conocen por ser un buen actor, pero ahora quiero que lo vean sólo como un buen amigo de Stear, de Candy y mío,...fuimos compañeros en el colegio San Pablo._

_Mucho gusto – contestaron a coro sorprendidas, porque si mal no recordaban Archie tenía en muy mal concepto al actor._

_El gusto es mío – dijo a media voz aún sorprendido, apartándose de ella._

_Vaya Candy, esto si que es una sorpresa – le dijo Arthur con cierta sorna– jamás nos dijiste que el "famoso" Terruce Grandchester y tu fueran amigos íntimos_

_Todos lo fuimos – se apresuro a decir Archie – es sólo que no queríamos hacer alarde de nuestra amistad..._

_Me imagino que no, pero parece ser que fue más amigo de ella que tuyo – no creía en el cambio repentino de su primo - ya que no lo saludaste tan amistosamente que digamos...¿o me equivoco Candy?_

_Espero por tu bien que no estés insinuando nada – su mirada amenazante hizo que más de uno se estremeciera_

_¿Insinuando? – dijo sin inmutarse y con la misma sonrisa irónica – sólo digo lo que vi..._

_Ya basta Arthur – interrumpió Carl y mirando al actor dijo – disculpa a mi hermano, a veces no sabe medir sus palabras._

_Es cierto Terry, pero creo que es hora de hacer las paces, ¿no crees?..._

_¿Cómo?...- miró sorprendido a Archie_

_Bueno, que no es justo que siga molesto contigo por haberte ido del colegio sin despedirte de mi – se acercó a él esperando que comprendiera lo que hacía – vamos hombre me comporte como un chiquillo._

_Esta bien – le sonrió, sabía que lo hacía por ella, para no causarle problemas – después de todo yo tuve la culpa por ocultarles a ti y a Stear que en realidad me estaba despidiendo ese día._

_Lo comprendimos luego - dijo con tristeza al recordar a su hermano._

_Y a propósito...¿dónde está él? – de pronto no entendió que había pasado, todos lo miraban con asombro y dolor – que pasa..., ¿Archie?_

_Terry ...- era Candy que lo miraba con tristeza en los ojos – e...el...murió en la guerra_

_¿Queeeeeeeeeeé?... – la miró asombrado, no podía creer que el muchacho alegre y que andaba inventando cosas raras hubiera partido de esa manera – lo siento mucho Archie...yo no sabía..._

_No te preocupes – sabía que lo decía sinceramente – entiendo que no te hayas enterado, ya que la familia no quiso publicarlo._

_Fue un hecho lamentable – recordó Jhon – pero porque no nos sentamos._

_Claro, estamos ya mucho rato parados y la gente empieza a mirarnos – dijo con una sonrisa su novia – además no es poniéndonos tristes como honramos a Stear_

_Me parece una buena idea – los secundó Graham – vamos, quédate un momento con nosotros._

_Claro – dijo sin agregar nada más, no podía eran demasiadas sorpresas._

Pasaron una tarde agradable, no pensó que podría sentirse tan a gusto con ese grupo de jóvenes, le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre su trabajo y no dudo en responder a ellas, el poder tener a Candy delante suyo era más que suficiente para cambiar todo su mundo...los chicos tuvieron que reconocer que era no sólo un gran actor sino que también podían tener una conversación agradable con ese enigmático joven que no le quitaba la vista de encima a su prima pero tuvieron el suficiente tino para no preguntar nada que pudiera incomodarlos, estaban por despedirse cuando alguien se acercó a la mesa...

_Disculpen la interrupción – era una voz de mujer que hizo palidecer profundamente a la rubia que la miraba atónita, esta avanzó hacia ella sin percatarse de que Terry estaba también ahí – ¿Candy supongo que no me habrás olvidado verdad?_

_Su...Susana – estaba helada, no pensó que volvería a verla algún día y de pronto estaba frente a ellos._

_¿Tu eres Susana Marlowe no es así? – la saludaba Graham – vaya prima hoy si que eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas, no sabía que eran amigas_

_Pues si, lo somos – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, Candy no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar – hace mucho que no nos vemos..._

_¿Qué haces aquí Susana? – la voz furiosa de Terry la sobresalto en un inicio para dar paso a la furia después, pero logró contenerse y se volteo para mirarlo._

_Querido – le dijo acercándose a él - ¿que sorpresa tan agradable verdad?, acababa de entrar con mi madre y la señora Hattaway, y quedé sorprendida al ver a Candy después de tanto tiempo...¿no me presentas?_

_Si claro – tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse, especialmente al ver la mirada desorientada y adolorida de su pecosa – ellos son miembros de la familia Andrey y primos de Candy... permítanme presentarles a la señorita Marlowe._

_Su prometida – dijo mirando a Candy que palidecía aún más – es un placer conocerlos, y disculpen nuevamente por la interrupción...¿querida Candy te quedarás mucho tiempo en la ciudad?_

_No – respondió ya recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, levantó la frente y le sonrió – vine sólo por un asunto familiar, y pronto regresaré a Chicago._

_Ya veo, es una pena que no puedas quedarte para nuestra boda – prácticamente se colgó del brazo del actor que a duras penas controlaba el impulso de sacarla del lugar – nos hubiera encantado que estuvieras presente._

_Pues si – su corazón no iba a resistir un solo momento más ahí, la miró directamente haciendo que la ex actriz se estremeciera – es una pena, sobre todo por el gran cariño que le tengo a Terry, pero como ya te dije no me quedaré mucho tiempo._

_Entiendo – dijo esta sorprendida por la firmeza que veía en ella – me retiro, me están esperando, espero que podamos volver a vernos, nos vemos luego cariño – miró a Terry que la veía con furia y se alejó dejando un tanto confundidos a todos._

_Candy...yo lo siento tanto – le dolía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos._

_No tienes de qué disculparte – sonrió débilmente – es hora de retirarnos..._

_Por favor – suplicó acercándose a ella, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo – quiero hablar contigo un momento_

_No veo de qué Terry - lo retuvo Archie – ya todo está dicho ¿no te parece?_

_Está bien Archie – este la miró como si no la entendiera – pero es mejor que sea en la mansión, te espero dentro de media hora, con permiso._

_Gracias – dijo despacio mirando como se dirigía a la salida del local seguida de sus primas que se despedían rápidamente de él_

_¿Estás bien? – era Jhon que se quedó a su lado_

_No...- miró hacia la mesa de Susana queriendo acercarse_

_Ya tendrás otro momento para hacerlo – lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de ahí – ahora te llevaré a la casa._

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

_Haz amiga el favor_  
_De no hablarme de él aún,_  
_Todavía es muy pronto y lo sueño_  
_Todavía su amor lo recuerdo._

_Haz amiga el favor_  
_De ignorarlo delante de mi_  
_Ni siquiera pronuncies su nombre_  
_Que aun mi alma esta hecha jirones _

_(coro)_  
_Que tengo el corazon en carne viva_  
_que yo no se olvidar como el olvida_  
_que estoy desconcentrada_  
_que no se dar ni un paso sin el_

_que tengo el corazon en carne viva que yo podría morir que estoy sin vida_  
_que nada me interesa_  
_que todo en mi es tristeza sin el, sin el_

_Haz amiga el favor_  
_De llevarme muy lejos de aquí_  
_Donde nunca conmigo el estuvo_  
_Donde nada recuerde algo suyo_

_Haz amiga el favor_  
_Acompáñame a caminar_  
_Por lugares lejanos y nuevos_  
_Donde nada me invite al recuerdo_

_**Pandora- En carne viva**_

Tanto tiempo ha pasado se decía a si misma, tanto dolor y sufrimiento que nunca pudo borrar de su corazón, porque tenía que reconocerlo el recuerdo dolía todavía, y más aún ahora que su querido hijo ya no estaba, debí haberme opuesto a su partida se reprochaba; pero el tiempo no regresaba y el pensar en eso lo únicoque lograba, era atormentarla...

_¿Ya has decidido qué hacer? – preguntó su amiga._

_Si, pero no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor – su mirada se clavo en ella buscando consejo._

_Quizá encuentres otra manera de saber lo que quieres…._

_No, ya he intentado por otros medios y no he conseguido nada – su desesperación era tanta_

_¿Entonces?..._

_Muy pronto voy a poder enfrentarme a ellos – sus ojos dulces reflejaban tanto dolor pero al mismo tiempo eran duros._

_Sabes que te apoyo, sólo espero que esto no te traiga más problemas – enfrentarse a esa familia no podía traer nada nuevo pensó_

_¿Más problemas?, no querida esta vez será diferente – dijo con resolución – ya lo verás Eli, no van a volver a lastimarme o a humillarme._

_Sé que ya no eres la misma de hace 18 años, pero esas mujeres son capaces de todo..._

_Pues yo también – se levantó empezando a caminar por la sala – me deben muchas explicaciones, pero sólo me interesa una._

_¿Crees que te lo dirán? – se acercó a ella y la hizo sentar al lado suyo_

_¡Tienen que hacerlo! – su voz era casi un grito._

_No es mi intención lastimarte con esto – entendía perfectamente el sufrimiento de su amiga – pero tienes que estar preparada para todo._

_¿Crees...que no me dirán nada verdad? – la miró sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta_

_Es muy posible, ya vez que no se detuvieron ante nada para hacerte daño..._

_Por la buenas o las malas tendrán que hacerlo, no querrán un escándalo – se limpió con fuerza un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon_

_¿A qué te refieres?..._

_Si no me lo dicen iré a la prensa, publicaré toda la verdad – su rostro se descompuso visiblemente – no me va importar manchar su nombre_

_¿Eso es lo que quieres? – miró a su amiga con dulzura, sabía que en el fondo no quería hacerlo – ensuciarlo a él...no se detendrán para desacreditarte..._

_Lo sé, lo sé... – la interrumpió – pero tengo que hacerlo...entiéndeme se trata de mi hij..._

_¡Mamiiiiiiii!- el grito de una pequeña de aproximadamente diez años que entraba corriendo las distrajo_

_¿Maggie, que pasa?, ¿Qué forma de entrar es esa? – la recriminó, tratando de serenarse_

_Lo lamento, es que Alex se cayó y no puede caminar – atropellaba las palabras asustada_

_¿Cómo? – dijeron la damas poniéndose de pie alarmadas._

_Es sólo una torcedura Madame – un chico de unos 14 años la traía en brazos – estaban corriendo y ella se tropezó, no creo que sea de cuidado, pero ya mande por un médico._

_Alex – corrió Eleonor a ella, mientras el chico la colocaba en un sillón – ¿estás bien querida?_

_Me duele – dijo con su vocecita adolorida y a punto de llorar._

_Ya va a pasar – le sonrió Richie, y mirando a dos cabecitas rubias que se asomaban temerosas dijo – verás que pronto vas a estar corriendo nuevamente con ese par._

_¿Por qué se esconden niños?, vengan – los llamó su madre, ellos se acercaron corriendo, eran un niño y una niña de cuatro años rubios y de ojos celestes._

_¿Va a estar bien mami? – pregunto la nena mirando a su compañera de juego agarrada a la falda de la dama._

_Claro que si Amelia - acaricio sus cabellos ensortijados con dulzura - ahora vayan con su hermana a limpiarse la cara para la cena._

_Será mejor llevarla a una habitación – Richie para su edad era muy maduro, a Eleonor le causaba gracia ver lo caballeroso que era ese niño – sino los pequeños van a estar imposibles. Maximilien, ya oíste a mamá ve con Maggie._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aún no podía usar las manos a causa de las quemaduras que había sufrido, siendo hombre le incomodaba sobremanera que le dieran de comer, por lo menos agradecía que fuera el chico al que conoció al despertar, "Mark" y él se llevaban bien, le agradaba la compañía del joven aunque a veces era un poco alocado….

Hacía dos días que lo notaba extraño, no se acercaba al grupo, ni siquiera a Frank que era su mejor amigo, este era otro muchacho sin memoria, pero su caso era diferente, ya que su perdida de memoria venía de mucho tiempo atrás….su historia era bastante curiosa si es que se le podía decir así, sus primeros recuerdos se centraban cuando él tenía más o menos 15 años y estaba casi parapléjico, no podía moverse ni hablar, cuando despertó no reconocía a nadie, era un lugar completamente extraño para él podía entender lo que hablaban pero no tenía sentido alguno lo que escuchaba, su recuperación había sido lenta y dolorosa…recibía la visita de una mujer fina y elegante que supuso era su madre, aunque luego se enteró que no era así, de todos modos esta sólo venia tres veces al año a contarle historias sobre su familia y sobre su hija que era prometida suya…él no entendía nada, pero esa mujer le desagradaba aunque se mostraba cariñosa y parecía acongojarla su situación, ocultó a todos que ya podía caminar, era algo instintivo, sabía que algo malo pasaba pero no comentó con nadie lo que pensaba, le mentían y lo sabía…..lo supo con certeza el día en que "su prometida" llegó a la mansión…..estaba histérica y gritaba nombres y cosas que no entendía como una cacería, el entierro, una huérfana y muchas cosas más, hasta que su madre logro calmarla….luego de eso decidió escapar cuando ya tenía 18 años para enlistarse en el ejercito cambiándose de nombre….

_¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó_

_Cosas – dijo perdido aún en sus recuerdos_

_¿Qué cosas?, claro si se puede saber…_

_Nada de importancia – intentó sonreír_

_Para no ser importante, te veo bastante nervioso…_

_Sabes, aún no se lo he dicho al Doc – sonrió, pero era una sonrisa cargada de cierto temor – es que desde hace unos días tengo unos sueños extraños_

_No me dirás que a esta edad sigues con pesadillas – bromeo_

_Más bien son recuerdos….- miró a su amigo con incertidumbre – o eso creo_

_Pero eso es bueno, si son recuerdos…._

_No lo sé – interrumpió bruscamente – es que…._

_¿Qué pasa?, ¿son sobre la guerra? – eso era común entre los soldados, ya que nadie podía huir de los recuerdos de las sangrientas batallas de las que fueron parte._

_No – movió la cabeza – es sólo que no logro entender…._

_¿Por qué no hablas entonces con el doctor?_

_Pensará que me volví loco – lo miró largamente antes de continuar – verás... ¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó Frank?...sobre sus sueños._

_Si, pero eso que tiene que ver…_

_Mucho…..cuando él empezó a contarnos…pues – sabía que podía confiar en él, pero no confiaba en sus recuerdos – las cosas que empezó a describir…yo pude verlas claramente…..no, no me las imagine, supe que ese lugar existía…no sólo ví el lugar…_

_¿Qué quieres decir?..._

_Ví a unas personas, unos chicos para ser más exactos - su mirada estaba perdida – había una niña menor que nosotros…..un chico vestido elegantemente y…y también estaba él…_

_¿Él?...- preguntó sin entender_

_Frank…- lo miró con desesperación – o más bien…An…._

_Chicos tenemos que irnos – entró corriendo uno de los soldados visiblemente agitado – es ahora o nunca..._

Salieron rápidamente ayudando a Carl que aún estaba convaleciente, por fin pensaban la pesadilla llegaría a su fin, si lograban salir de la cuidad muy pronto estarían rumbo a Londres y de ahí a casa...

_**Continuara….**_

¿Les gusta?...espero vuestros reviews,

Arwen


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Volver a Vivir"**_

_**Cap VII**_

_Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy,_  
_y no sabes ni el porque,_  
_porque el amor se esta muriendo no?_  
_tras el portón de aquel café_

_Tantas parejas que se aman hoy,_  
_a oscuras y en su fantasía_  
_tantos amores se reencuentran hoy_  
_en todas las canciones y en las poesías_

_Yo quería parar el tiempo con tus ojos mirándome_  
_con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote_  
_y parar aquel momento, cada vez que tu te ibas_  
_Yo quería, si quería..._

_Yo quería cambiar el mundo,_  
_pero el mundo es como es_  
_tantas ganas de escarbar dentro de tu alma_  
_yo quería tenerte sola_  
_y que fueras para siempre mía_  
_yo quería, si quería..._

_Candy...- la llamó suavemente_

_Dime..._

_¿Cómo te sientes? – era obvio que algo andaba mal_

_Estoy bien Clarisse – sonrió tristemente_

_Si no quieres hablar nosotras entendemos...pero queremos que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotras..._

_Lo sé chicas...es sólo que fueron demasiadas sorpresas – volteo el rostro hacia la ventanilla del automóvil intentando olvidar lo dicho por "ella"_

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? – la pregunta de Charlotte la desconcertó por completo_

_No pasó nada – le dijo poniéndose pálida_

_¿Nada?...vamos Candy, es obvio que algo no está bien..._

_¡Déjala en paz Charlotte! – la urgió Cami_

_¡Ella no esta nada bien! , sólo intento ayudarla – refutó molesta_

_¡Pues así no la estás ayudando!..._

_¿Y tú que sabes? – Las dos se exaltaban cada vez más – lo mejor que puede hacer es desahogarse y no guardar lo que la está lastimando_

_Y crees que contándotelo se sentirá mejor..._

_¡Deténgase ustedes dos! – Las calló Clarisse y bajando la voz dijo – Cami tiene razón, ya deja de ser imprudente_

_Pero..._

_Nada...no te das cuenta de que está tratando de ser fuerte, ya se te olvido que va rumbo a la casa para hablar con él..._

_Por eso mismo..._

_Eres increíble – le dijo molesta – deja de inmiscuirte quieres...si ella quiere ya nos contara lo que ocurre...y ahora ya déjala tranquila..._

_Por favor no discutan – la voz temblorosa de Candy las distrajo – esto es demasiado para mi...no me lo hagan más difícil..._

_Candy...yo...lo lamento..._

_Llegamos – Cami no dejo que hablaran más y bajo del automóvil jalando a al rubia con ella_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Tantos momentos que se extrañan hoy_  
_tu olor, tu risa y tu alegría_  
_las cosas pasan y así es el amor_  
_mas no lo entiendo_  
_no lo acepto no._

_Y yo quería parar el tiempo_  
_con tus ojos viéndome_  
_con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote_  
_y parar aquel momento_  
_cada vez que tu te ibas_  
_yo quería, si quería_  
_y yo quería, si quería_  
_yo quería tenerte solo_  
_y que fueras para siempre mío_  
_yo quería, si quería._

_Tantas parejas que se aman hoy_  
_y yo esta noche sin tu amor._

_Yo quería- Christian Castro_

_Terry..._

_Mmmmm...- fue su respuesta sacando una sonrisa al rostro serio de su amigo_

_Sabes que te estimo...pero no sé que de bueno puede salir de esa conversación..._

_No te entiendo...- lo miró interrogante_

_Candy ya ha sufrido demasiado..._

_No voy a lastimarla...si eso es lo que te preocupa – no de nuevo, pensó para si_

_Sé de sobra que jamás ha sido esa tu intención – detuvo el auto volviéndose a él – pero...ya ha salido lastimada por tu causa_

_Jhon...- dijo con la voz adolorida_

_Quiero que pienses bien lo que vas a decirle..._

_A qué te refieres – le preguntó_

_Terry...no sé que te llevó a pedirle que hablaran – se recargó en el asiento mirando al frente – estamos a unos pasos de la mansión..._

_¿Y?...- dijo impaciente_

_Estás comprometido – fijo lo ojos en él, antes de continuar - y Susana se lo dejó muy en claro hace un momento._

_No dijo nada, pero sus hermosos ojos se velaron con una tristeza infinita, su amigo comprendió lo que pasaba y sólo atino a continuar el trecho que faltaba para llegar a la mansión..._

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

_¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo extrañadas por el ir y venir de la servidumbre._

_Señorita Candy – se acercó una mujer mayor – que bueno que llega, la señora Elizabeth se encuentra muy mal._

_¿Cómo?..._

_Si señorita y el médico aún no llega por favor suba a verla..._

_¿Pero qué es lo que pasó Amy? – preguntó Clarisse mirando como su prima subía corriendo las escaleras._

_No sabemos señorita...pero..._

_¿Pero qué?..._

_La señora Jenny tampoco se siente bien sólo que está más tranquila..._

_Hay algo que no quieras decirnos Amy – dijo acercándose a la ama de llaves que parecía asustada..._

_No es eso seño..._

_¡Lárgate! – el grito proveniente de las habitaciones las distrajo – ¡no te quiero aquí, quiero que me dejes sola!_

_¿Pero que es lo que pasa? – dijo mirando a sus primas y se dirigieron rápidamente a ver lo que ocurría, los muchachos que acababan de entrar las siguieron_

_Tía por favor cálmese...- Candy estaba desconcertada ante la furia que salían de los ojos_

_¡Te he dicho que te vayas! – Se acercó a ella tomándola con fuerza de los brazos – no te quiero cerca de mí, no sabes cuanto te odio..._

_Estás muy alterada por favor tranquilízate... – La mujer empezaba a sacudirla lastimándola – tía por favor..._

_¡No me llames tía, no soy tu tía!...eres una recogida, no eres más que eso – sus gritos se incrementaban aún más – ¡Nunca, entendiste nunca serás una Andrey!..._

_¡Tíaaaa! – Carl corrió para separarla de la rubia que se sentía desfallecer ante la rudeza con que la estaba tratando, a duras penas y con la ayuda de Arthur lograron apartar las manos que estrujaban el brazo de la joven – Por favor serénese..._

_Sáquenla de aquí, no quiero verla – decía aún muy alterada tratando de zafarse de los chicos– no te quiero cerca de mis sobrinos entendiste, tu no eres de nuestra familia..._

_Cálmate tía – se le acerco un muy enojado Archie – estás diciendo incoherencias, ¡ella es una Andrey!_

_Jamás, entendiste – lo miró gritando descontrolada – me voy a encargar de que nadie en la familia la acepte..._

_Tía... – la voz adolorida de Candy se dejó escuchar_

_¡Ya te dije que no soy tu tía!..._

_Es suficiente... – los gritos terminaron por despertarla a pesar del calmante que tomó – como te atreves a tratarla así..._

_No te metas hermana... – los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa._

_Claro que me meto, no voy a permitir una sola impertinencia más de tu parte...Candy será mejor...- dijo volteándose a la rubia, pero esta ya no estaba._

_Veo que al fin entendió..._

_Muchachos salgan y vayan a buscar a su prima..._

_Como te atreves, ella no es..._

_Claro que lo es...y eso lo sabes muy bien,... No escucharon les dije que salieran - dijo mirando con severidad a sus sobrinos que no salían de su asombro – suéltenla._

_Si tía...con permiso – Carl se encargó de sacar a todos de la habitación_

_Acaso te has vuelto loca...- miró severamente a su hermana y tomándola del brazo la llevo ante un espejo para que pudiera ver el desaliño en su persona – mírate, acabas de dar un espectáculo lamentable..._

_¿Por qué te metes? – dijo mirándose con disgusto, su rostro estaba desencajado y el cabello revuelto, pero su voz aún estaba cargada de furia contenida– esa muchachita no tenía nada que hacer acá, no quiero tenerla cerca_

_Pues tendrás que hacerlo...- unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron – no quiero que nos molesten..._

_Disculpe señora, el doctor acaba de llegar..._

_Está bien Amy...que pase...no quiero otra escena de estas..._

_No quiero un doctor, y recuerda que no soy una niña para que me hables de esa forma..._

_Con permiso – entró una doncella acompañada del médico de la familia_

_Doctor Martín – se acercó para saludarlo- mi hermana no se siente bien, le ruego que le de un calmante, lo espero abajo._

_Despreocúpese, yo me haré cargo – esperó que saliera y volteo a ver a su amiga – y bien..._

_¿Se puede saber por que no me dijiste que está en la cuidad?...- le reprocho intentando medir el volumen de su voz_

_Simple – dijo sentándose en una silla cercana – porque no lo sabía...y ahora explícame a que se debe ese arranque..._

_¿Y todavía preguntas? – le dijo levantando la voz_

_Quieres calmarte...- se acercó a un frasco que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y le alcanzó una pastilla – toma esto...y bien._

_Amy mintió...sobre lo ocurrido aquel día..._

_Bahhhh, y eso en que nos puede perjudicar..._

_Ellos se han visto..._

_¿Qué dices?...- se paró bruscamente_

_Ahora entiendes..._

_Quiero hablar con Amy..._

_Los dos lo haremos – se dirigió hacia una puerta escondida y después de abrirla le dijo – ven conmigo..._

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

No podía seguir en esa habitación, a pesar de todo ella tenía razón pensaba, no era un Andrey a pesar de llevar el apellido no tenía su sangre...salió corriendo dejando que las lágrimas corrieran sin control, que horrible había sido ese día, bajo las escaleras y siguió al jardín sin escuchar que alguien la llamaba...

_¡Candy! – la volvió a llamar sin encontrar respuesta_

_Será mejor que vayas tras ella – le dijo – yo veré que está ocurriendo..._

_Está bien Jhon – y sin esperar más salió tras ella._

_Candy – la llamó suavemente, sus pasos la llevaron hasta el enorme invernadero, estaba aferrada a una viga llorando, cuanto le dolía verla así_

_¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba en voz alta sin haber escuchado su llamado - ¿Acaso nunca podré ser feliz?...pensé que por fin….podía tener una familia…ya no soporto más todo esto…..ya no puedo más…._

_No digas eso – la tomó de los hombros suavemente haciendo que volteara asustada – tu siempre has sido muy fuerte..._

_Terry... – no resistió más con lo que llevaba dentro y se lanzó llorando con más fuerza en sus brazos – no me dejes, por favor no me dejes..._

_Ya preciosa tranquila – le hablaba en voz baja acariciando su cabello con ternura – por favor pecosa ya no llores así..._

_…_

_Dime que pasa Candy – ella se aferraba a él con fuerza sin dejar de llorar, y así entre sollozos le contó lo que había pasado…_

_Pero no entiendo – le decía aún abrazada sin mirarlo – ella siempre fue buena y cariñosa conmigo, y de pronto…pareciera que me odia…._

_Ya princesa – su voz sonaba con tanta ternura que ella no se daba cuenta de la furia que en realidad lo embargaba por verla sufrir de esa manera – todo está bien, ya verás que esto pasará pronto …_

_¿Tú crees Terry? – dijo levantando su rostro bañado en lagrimas a él_

_Claro que si – sonrió enmarcando su rostro, y sin poder detenerse un minuto más bajo el rostro a ella y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con suaves besos – ya no llores, por favor…._

_Terry – lo miró sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento._

_No soporto verte así Candy – posó sus manos en los brazos de ella provocando un quejido – ¿qué te pasa?_

_No es nada, sólo que ya me conoces y con lo atolondrada que soy pues…_

_No me mientas Candy – levantó con suavidad las mangas del vestido y vio sus brazos con cardenales – ¡¿quién te hizo esto?_

_Ya…. te lo dije….por andar distraída…._

_Candy… - le advirtió_

_Pues….- ya conocía esa mirada furiosa y temió que cometiera alguna tontería – me lastimé con las chicas…._

_Fue tu tía verdad…- era increíble que a pesar de todo tratara de proteger a esa mujer – y no me digas que no…._

_Yo….- agacho la cabeza no queriendo mirarlo_

_No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a lastimar – tomó su rostro con una mano y con la otra la atrajo hacia él – un día me hice la promesa de que te cuidaría y que te protegería por siempre, y lo voy a cumplir…._

_Terry…no comprendo que es lo que quieres decir - intentó separarse de él sin conseguirlo – por favor suél…_

_No…no pienso hacerlo - y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo tomó sus labios con los suyos con suavidad y ternura_

Ambos se sentían en las nubes, tanto tiempo habían anhelado ese encuentro, ese momento que no tenían la fuerza para detenerlo….de algo estaban seguros lucharían contra todo por alcanzar la felicidad, él la comprendía perfectamente sabía lo que era no tener una familia, o tenerla pero no llegar a formar parte nunca de ella….siendo un chiquillo se dijo que le daría a ella el hogar que nunca tuvo, mejor dicho que nunca tuvieron...por eso la había invitado para no separarse más y esta vez podría cumplir con aquella promesa que le hizo, el ser feliz sólo a su lado podría conocer el significado completo de esa palabra….

_Te amo – susurro a su oído – y nunca más estarás con una familia prestada_

_¿Có….cómo dices? – se separó de él mirándolo anhelante por lo que acababa de escuchar, atónita vio como este daba un paso atrás y se arrodillaba frente a ella – Terry…._

_Mi pequeña pecosa…. – sonrió tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por las intensas emociones que en ese momento lo embargaban – quiero que sepas que te amo, y que desde el día en que te vi por primera vez te clavaste en mi corazón….sé que han pasado demasiadas cosas desde entonces, y que nuestras vidas han tomado rumbos distintos, pero este amor que arde en mi corazón por ti no ha disminuido ni un poquito, al contrario cada día crece más…._

_Terry….- debe ser un sueño se decía así misma_

_No digas nada, no ahora… – la interrumpió aún de rodillas – no puedo concebir el formar un hogar lejos de ti, esto es algo que pensaba hacer la noche en que nos separamos….sé que te lastimé y que con mi indesición nos condene a la tristeza y a la soledad y por eso te pido que me perdones….. Hoy quiero pedirte que seas mi amiga, mi confidente, la compañera con la que camine todos los días de mi vida compartiendo un destino común…Candice Wite, aceptarías ser la esposa de este actor que te ofrece amarte por siempre…._

_Yo…- no podía articular palabra alguna, cuantas veces soñó con ese momento, y ahora estaba frente al amor de su vida que la miraba esperando una respuesta, pensó en todo lo que hasta ese momento había vivido, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordar el incidente en el café y ver cual era la realidad – Este….es el momento que anhele siempre…..pero…_

_Candy…- su corazón pareció detenerse al escuchar sus palabras_

_Terry….- apretó sus manos con fuerza, se arrodillo hasta quedar frente a él y con voz entrecortada le dijo – quiero que sepas que no hay nada que perdonar…..ambos nos equivocamos…y eso ya no tiene remedio….hoy ella me recordó lo que pretendí olvidar por un momento….- la angustia en los ojos azules que tanto amaba no se dejó esperar, le costaba tanto hablar al verlo sufrir así – yo le prometí hacerme a un lado, y ahora me pides que rompa esa promesa….._

_Por….por favor….Candy… – le suplicó con la voz entrecortada, sin poder sostenerle la mirada volteó el rostro_

_Mírame….- le pidió reteniendo las lágrimas, al ver la renuencia de él tomó su rostro y lo volteo con suavidad…le sonrió y dijo – pero….pero a ti también te hice una promesa, y no la he cumplido…quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar…. y que de ahora en adelante voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplirla…._

_No digas más…. – se paró bruscamente incapaz de poder escuchar lo que venía a continuación, le dio la espalda al ver que ella hacía lo mismo – perdona mi arrebato…..si te ofendí…._

_Terry…- lo llamó, pero sólo logró que el diera un paso al frente dispuesto a irse y le reprochó – ¿nunca tienes paciencia para escuchar verdad?..._

_¡Escuchar qué Candy! – se arrepintió de haber volteado, no quería verla nuevamente, eso sólo aumentaba su desesperación por saberla perdida, y la sonrisa que ella le daba no ayudaba en nada – Ya entendí lo que quieres decir…no hay nada más que hablar…_

_¿En serio?...- le dijo acercándose buscando su mirada – a mi me parece que no has entendido nada…- tomó su rostro en su manos y su corazón se encogió al verlo llorar – escúchame…..no puedo callarme en este momento….te prometí ser feliz y voy a serlo…. ¿crees que amándote como te amo podría ser feliz lejos de ti?..._

_¿Qué dices?...- le preguntó confundido_

_Digo…- le sonrió con ternura – que si…_

_Can….Candy…..- su corazón se aceleró, no podía creer lo que escuchaba – me …estás diciendo…que….._

_Si mi amor….te estoy diciendo que quiero ser tu esposa – el tomó sus manos nuevamente y acercó a ella._

_Repítelo…._

_Quiero ser…_

_No eso no… – la interrumpió – lo que dijiste primero_

_Candy se sonrojo ante el pedido que le hacía – Mi….mi amor_

_¡Te amo! – gritó levantándola en vilo y girando con ella que reía alborozada – te amo Candy, te amo…._

_¡Me estoy mareando! – Logró decirle entre risas – bájame…._

_Dime que en verdad está pasando esto – la posó con suavidad y la abrazó posando su cabeza sobre sus hombros – dímelo pecosa…._

_Si vuelves a llamarme así no te digo nada…..- replicó provocando la risa del apuesto joven que la miraba feliz_

_Eres "mi pecosa", nunca voy a dejar de repetirlo, así que futura señora Grandchester, mas le vale que se acostumb…- no pudo continuar ya que ella lo sorprendió callándolo con un beso, al separarse la miró largamente y luego le dijo – sé que aún hay cosas que tengo que arreglar antes de poder hacer formal nuestro compromiso….pero ¿te gustaría ir a cenar a casa de mi madre?_

_Me encantaría…_

_Pero…..- ella sonrió al ver que conocía sus pensamientos_

_Pero….no crees que tendríamos problemas si la prensa se enterara…..- se apoyo en su pecho pensando en que talvés tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de poder decir al mundo entero que se amaban – lo digo por Susana….._

_No te preocupes….además – le sonrió con picardía – somos expertos eludiendo guardianes…_

_¿Pretendes que entre a la casa de tu madre por un muro?..._

_Yo no dije nada de saltar muros…..ya veo que no se te quitan ciertas mañas…._

_¡Terry!….- lo increpó, a lo que este respondió con una carcajada_

_Sólo bromeaba…pero que dices ¿vamos?...a ella le encantará saber la noticia…además…._

_Además que…._

_El anillo que compré para ti con mi primer sueldo lo tengo guardado en la casa…y quiero que empieces a llevarlo desde hoy – la sonrisa radiante que tenía le daba respuesta a su pregunta – espérame aquí mientras le pido a Jhon que nos ayude a salir…._

_Está bien…apúrate…._

Lo miró alejarse rápidamente a la casa, mientras pensaba que ese día era el mejor de su vida, sólo lo ocurrido con su tía empañaba su felicidad…pero no se dijo así misma, no iba a permitir que nada la detuviera en su camino al lado de Terry, por fin sería su esposa, nada más importaba que estar al lado del hombre de su vida…lo vio regresar al lado de su primo y recordó que no sabía nada acerca de la amistad que los unía, tenían tanto que hablar se dijo así misma…

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

En una lujosa residencia al otro lado de la cuidad una mujer esperaba con ansias el momento de tener frente a ella a las personas que más daño le habían causado…el momento de que le rindieran cuentas había llegado…

_¿Ya todo está listo Mark? – dijo mirando los sobres que este acababa de entregarle_

_Si My Lady, esta misma noche los voy a entregar…._

_Hoy la vi...- volteo a verlo_

_Donde…_

_En la calle - se levantó y se acerco a ver al jardín – casi le da un infarto….."Ella" estaba a su lado_

_Te dijeron algo – la tuteo de pronto_

_No, creo que estaba demasiado sorprendida – sonrió irónica – o mejor dicho demasiado sorprendidas…pero hay algo que me preocupa…._

_Que…_

_Que quieran desaparecerla ahora que saben que estoy aquí…._

_No te preocupes, me encargare ahora mismo de eso…._

_Gracias Mark – le sonrió – no sé que haría si también me faltaras tu en estos momentos…._

_No digas eso….Somos amigos ¿no? – Tomó los sobre que le entregaba y se dispuso a salir – esta noche las invitaciones serán entregadas…._

_Esperaré tu respuesta…por fin los tendré frente a mi….después de tantos años…_

_Buenas noches tía – sus sobrinos la interrumpieron_

_¿Cómo están queridos? – les sonrió con cariño_

_Bien, ¿y los niños? – Preguntó su sobrino – que cargaba a un pequeño dormido…._

_Descansando….hoy tuvieron un día ajetreado – sonrió con suavidad – llévalo a su cuarto…._

_Me imagino…..– la miró anhelante esperando que le dijera algo – supongo que se la pasaron jugando…._

_¿No vas a preguntar nada? – Dijo a sabiendas que la espera se le hacía eterna – no te preocupes querida Mark acaba de salir con ellas, la cena será en tres días…._

_Gracias tía – corrió a abrazarla – no sabes cuan feliz me haces…..quiero que mi futura familia política te conozca._

_Claro linda – se obligó a sonreír se puso de pie y les dijo mientras se retiraba – ya verás la agradable sorpresa que se llevará la prestigiosa familia Andrey…y ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer algunas llamadas…._

_Nos vemos luego tía - Cami no cabía en sí de felicidad, por fin podría corresponder al cariño de la familia de su prometido, que tan bien la recibió a su llegada a América_

_**Alex Ubago  
A gritos de esperanza**_

_A pesar de que la luna no brille mañana_  
_me dará igual, pues solo el verte reír_  
_es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma._

_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta_  
_o algún gesto mas frío, se clava_  
_en mi pecho la daga del desconcierto_  
_pero amor, ahí esta la magia._

_Ahora que te veo niña ya te echo de menos_  
_no imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos_  
_Querría, por esto..._

_Que si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde fui_  
_Que tu alma sea fuerte, y cuando mires hacia el frente_  
_no recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes,_  
_tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,_  
_a tu lado, oh mi vida, a tu lado._

_Y ojala, que nuestros ojos si brillen, mañana_  
_y que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos, amor,_  
_a gritos de esperanza._

_Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo_  
_ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento_  
_Se esfuma, el miedo._

_Y si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde fui_  
_Que tu alma sea fuerte, y cuando mires hacia el frente_  
_no recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

_Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tú te lo mereces,_  
_Y perdona si algún día pretendí_  
_que no fueras, oh tu misma._

_Y si preguntan por ti, solo diré que te vi_  
_en mis sueños una noche_  
_y solo sueño desde entonces_  
_para verme cada día junto ti._

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas_  
_por contarte y que me cuentes,_  
_tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir,_  
_a tu lado, oh mi vida, a tu lado._

_**Continuara…**_

Comentarios?,críticas?...va todo muy rápido?...que opinan?,

Arwen.


	8. Chapter 8

_"**Volver a Vivir"**_

_**Cap VIII**_

_*Christina Aguilera- Fonsi_

_Como un bello amanecer_  
_Tu amor un día llego_  
_Por ti dejo de llover y sol de nuevo salió, ooh_  
_Iluminando mis noches vacías_

_[Fonsi]_  
_Desde que te conocí_  
_Todo en mi vida cambió_  
_Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alegraría el dolor_  
_Que para siempre seriamos dos_

_[Both]_  
_Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente_  
_Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi_  
_(Mi amor)_  
_Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir_

_[Christina]_  
_Sin el latido de tu corazón_

_[Fonsi]_  
_El mundo es mas frío_

_[Both]_  
_Nada tendría sentido_  
_Si nunca te hubiera, conocido_  
_Ooh, yeah, oh_

_[Christina]_  
_Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor_

Apoyada en el marco de su ventana miraba al jardín recordando lo que había vivido los últimos tres días, parecía todo un sueño del que no quería despertar...pero no lo era y ella lo sabía por fin su larga agonía terminaba, no podía estar más feliz, la embargaba una sensación de plenitud jamás antes experimentada...nunca se había sentido realmente en familia, ya que era notorio que muchos de "sus parientes" simplemente la aceptaban por ser la protegida del patriarca, pero que diferente fue todo en la casa de su ahora prometido, la recibieron con verdadero cariño y sin caretas, disfruto de un ambiente familiar diferente y desconocido, pudo sentir y vivir el cariño de una madre aunque fuera prestada, sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de esa maravillosa noche, y de los días en que se ingeniaron para verse sin levantar sospechas; y ahora se verían nuevamente en la cena...

_Dios mío la cena...- saltó en su sitio al ver que se la había ido la hora recordando – la tía se va a poner furiosa si no me apuro..._

_Toc, toc...- el suave toquido de la puerta sólo la puso más nerviosa_

_Si, ya voy...- dijo tratando de zafarse del lío de ropas que llevaba encima_

_Señorita Candy...¿puedo pasar?..._

_Dorothy...- corrió a abrir la puerta – que bueno que eres tu..._

_Ya veo que lo impuntual y desordenada no se te quita...- la riñó su doncella y amiga de la niñez divertida ante la escena que tenía enfrente_

_Por favor no me regañes...- suplicó intentando salir de las enaguas enredadas en sus piernas – ayúdame..._

_Si claro, ya sabía yo que te ibas a demorar...deja que yo te vista_

_Gracias, no sé que abría echo si no llegas...- respiró aliviada_

_Vamos, apenas tenemos 20 minutos para dejarte lista_

_¿Lista?...- volteo suplicante – no quiero que me dejes lista Dorothy...quiero estar radiante esta noche..._

_Pues si no dejas de moverte no podré hacerlo...- miró a la joven que estaba sonrojada y soñadora- ¿se puede saber a qué se debe este cambio?_

_No sé a que te refieres...sigo siendo la misma..- sonrió_

_No me digas que...Candy...así que tenemos pretendiente a la vista y tu te lo tenías guardado_

_Yo no he dicho nada de eso..._

_Claro pero no hace falta...ya me extrañaba verte tan radiante...deja de moverte...debí verlo venir, el joven Charles es todo un caballero y se nota que te quiere mu..._

_No vuelvas a decir eso...- volteo alterada_

_Yo...disculpa..._

_Entre él y yo nunca a habido nada ni lo habrá...- decía aún disgustada tratando de serenarse_

_Disculpe señorita...no quise ofenderla...- jamás había visto a la rubia tan molesta – si la incomodé..._

_Perdóname Dorothy...- le tomó las manos – es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, no quise gritarte..._

_No se preocupe..._

_No me trates de usted...- suplicaba apenada_

_Es mejor que te voltees o jamás estarás lista..._

El resto del tocado se hizo en silencio, Candy no quería que hubieran malos entendidos, el sólo imaginar que esos comentarios llegaran a los oídos de Terry le hizo reaccionar de esa forma...hubo una ocasión en la que pensó en que podría darse la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea por sentir que traicionaba el amor que sentía por el actor...no quería que nada empañara su recién recuperado amor, esos días se los pasó huyendo de su primo por no querer enfrentarlo, para ella no era nada fácil haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Charles sentía por ella; y más aún sabiendo que el y Terry sentían cierta antipatía...pero era mejor dejar de pensar en eso se dijo, esta noche quería verse espléndida para él, así que decidió olvidarse de todo menos de que una vez más disfrutaría de su compañía...

_Listo, creo que estarás satisfecha...- Dorothy hizo que volteara para verse en el espejo – para haberlo echo volando quedó bien..._

_Si...- sonrió ante la imagen que veía – gracias...Dorothy..._

_No digas nada Candy...- le dijo con una sonrisa – entiendo que no fui muy discreta_

_Tu sabes muchas cosas de mi...es sólo que...no quiero que por el momento lo sepan..._

_¿Es que acaso estás saliendo con alguien?..._

_Pues...si..._

_Eso si que no señorita...- replicó con energía – te has estado viendo con un muchacho a escondidas de tu familia..._

_Si pero no es lo que piensas..._

_Como que no...ya me imagino que clase de muchacho debe ser para no venir y presentarse como es debido..._

_Per..._

_Nada de peros...- la interrumpió – es increíble...de ahora en adelante no vas a salir sola..._

_¿Cómo?..._

_Lo que escuchaste...como es posible que salgas con un desconocido...- siguió riñéndola como si se tratara de su hermana menor – siempre has sido voluntariosa, pero esta vez te pasaste..._

_Deja que te explique..._

_¿Explicar que?...que andas con un extraño del que nadie sabe nada..._

_Pero si no es un extraño...- sonrió divertida ante la reprimenda_

_Peor aún...uno piensa conocer a las personas...- caminaba de un lado a otro – explícame como es posible que no siendo ajeno a la casa no tome con seriedad algo tan delicado..._

_Bueno...no es exactamente de la casa...- la miró mordiéndose el labio inferior – pero por el momento es mejor así..._

_Candy...ya en serio..._

_Estoy hablando en serio...pero veras él aún tiene que resolver unos problemas...es por eso que no ha venido a la casa...pero...- la miró largamente antes de continuar – yo ya te he hablado de él..._

_¿A mi?...no recuerdo que me hayas dicho de algún mucha...- de pronto se puso pálida – no me dirás..._

_Si...el mismo...- se sonrojo al tiempo que sonreía tiernamente_

_Gran Dios...pe...pero es que no recuerdas lo que pasó entre ustedes...además el está com..._

_Por favor...no hablemos de eso en este momento...además Jhon está al tanto...- se acercó a ella y le dijo – guárdame el secreto...esta vez es diferente..._

_Espero que tengas razón y no vuelva a lastimarte...- contesto no muy convencida_

_Fuimos los dos...pero ahora nadie podrá separarnos...no te preocupes por mi..._

_Si me preocupo...pero el joven Jhon me va a oír..._

_Jajaja...- la risa fresca y feliz de la rubia no tardó en escucharse – es mejor que no digas nada...no quiero que alguien pueda escucharte..._

_Está bien...pero..._

_Toc, toc...¿Candy estás lista?...- la voz de un joven las interrumpió_

_Si...ya voy Alberth...- volvió para colocarse una fina joya en el dedo anular sorprendiendo aún más a su doncella – bueno...ya hablaremos con calma a mi regreso..._

_Que te diviertas...- no pudo más que sonreír ante la felicidad que emanaba de la rubia al tiempo que rogaba al cielo que esta vez las cosas fueran __diferentes_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

_*Christina Aguilera- Fonsi_

_[Fonsi]_  
_Así yo te imagine, tan bella como una flor_

_[Both]_  
_Supe que siempre seriamos dos_  
_Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente_  
_Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi_  
_Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir_

_[Christina]_  
_Sin el latido de tu corazón_

_[Fonsi]_  
_El mundo es mas frío_

_[Both]_  
_Nada tendría sentido_  
_Si nunca te hubiera_

_[Fonsi]_  
_Conocido_

_[Christina]_  
_Que hubiera sido de mi_  
_Nada tiene sentido_

_[Fonsi]_  
_Si no es contigo_

_[Both]_  
_No se_  
_[Christina]_  
_Que hubiera sido de mi_

_[Fonsi]_  
_Hubiera sido_

_[Both]_  
_Sin tu mirada, enamorada no se_

_[Fonsi]_  
_Si yo podría vivir_

_[Christina]_  
_Sin el latido de tu corazón_

_[Fonsi]_  
_Sin ti, el mundo es mas frío_

_[Both]_  
_Nada tendría sentido_  
_Si nunca te hubiera conocido_  
_Nada tendría sentido_  
_Si nunca te hubiera conocido_

Ansioso, así se sentía cada vez que llegaba la hora de volver a verla, aún le parecía estar viviendo un sueño, aunque esta vez no despertaba sobresaltado en medio de la noche y con un angustiante vacío en el corazón...una sonrisa enmarcaba su bello rostro recordando los momentos mágicos al lado de su amada pecosa, le fascinaba ver que la esencia de ella seguía siendo la misma, que a pesar de haberse convertido en una joven refinada y de exquisitos modales su espíritu de niña se revelaba en sus pupilas dándole un brillo inigualable...

&&&&&&&&&&- Flash Back - &&&&&&&&&&

_Pero...como se atreven...salgan inmediatamente- gritaba el mayordomo después de haber sido empujado bruscamente por dos desconocidos – o llamaré a la policía_

_¿Qué sucede Tomás?...- la dama se acercó ante el barullo_

_Yo me encargaré Madame...- y se dispuso a empujar a uno de ellos_

_No la toques...- le advirtió una voz que reconoció al instante_

_Joven Terruce..._

_Hola mamá... – se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_Te has vuelto loco...- replicó alarmada_

_¿Yo...? – fingió inocencia – que tiene de malo que te diga mamá...es la verdad o no..._

_No se que te propones...pero no conozco a la persona que te acompaña..._

_Bahhhhh...- dijo sentándose con displicencia en el sillón más cercano – no te preocupes..._

_Pe...pero...- decía a punto de un colapso nervioso_

_Ya sé que teníamos pactada la entrevista...- sonrió extrañamente queriendo gastarle una broma_

_¿A qué te refieres?..._

_Simple...decidí adelantarla..._

_No puedes hacerme esto...me lo prometiste...- Dios mío pensaba y ahora que le diré, se va a enfadar conmigo, en los líos que me metes hijo – no lo haré...será mejor que salgas por donde entraste..._

_¡Mamá!...lo haremos hoy...no quiero esperar más..._

_Ohhh si, si lo harás...por que si no puedes irte olvidando de la dichosa entrevista..._

_Pues bien la daré yo...- se paró frente a ella desafiándola – y en este mismo instante..._

_Terry...- dijo poniéndose pálida – tenemos que esperar..._

_¿Por qué?...dame una buena razón..._

_Pu...pues...por...que...- no puedo decirle, si lo hago se opondrá...que hago_

_¡Hayyyyyyy!_

_Que te sucede..._

_¿Se puede saber porqué me pisaste?...- volteo sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su madre_

_Por grosero e impertinente...- replicó dejando helada a la dama que trataba de recordar donde había escuchado esa voz – como te atreves a hacerle pasar un mal rato a tu madre..._

_¿Pero... quién es usted?..._

_Lamento que Terry no haya tenido la delicadeza de decírselo...- le reprocho con la mirada a este, se quitó los anteojos y la peluca café dejando caer sus rizos para el deleite del actor_

_¡Candy!...- exclamó asombrada_

_Señora Eleonor...lamento mucho el mal rato..._

_Yo...- estaba tan pálida que trastabillo y de no ser por la joven que reacciono rápido hubiera ido a parar al suelo_

_¿Se siente bien?..._

_Mamá...lo lamento...- se acercó arrepentido ayudándola a sentarse_

_Tu no cambias...- lo reto la rubia_

_No me riñas Candy..._

_Pues te lo mereces...ve por un vaso con agua...- lo miró de tal forma que no se atrevió a replicar nada - Señora Eleonor..._

_Estoy bien...es sólo que no entiendo como es que ustedes dos..._

_Aquí está el agua... - fueron interrumpidas por su regreso – yo te contaré...pero antes discúlpame ¿si?_

_No hay problema hijo...y bien...- el actor sonrió ampliamente antes de empezar a detallar lo sucedido_

Eleonor escuchaba contenta pero la mirada de preocupación que tenía no pasó desapercibida para su hijo, que sabía de sobra a qué se debía o más bien a quién...

_Y es así como pasaron las cosas...- tomó la mano de Candy y le dijo – pero eso no es todo...le he pedido que se case conmigo y ha aceptado_

_¡No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso!... – los miró antes de decirles preocupada – no quiero arruinar nada...pero no creen que van demasiado de prisa..._

_Ya hemos esperado mucho mamá..._

_Lo sé hijo...pero aún hay asuntos que tienes que solucionar..._

_Señora Eleonor...sé a lo que se refiere – la miró con cariño – estamos concientes de lo que esto implica...es por eso que vamos a esperar...el tiene que hablar con "ella" primero..._

_Y luego de eso dejaremos pasar un tiempo antes de anunciar nuestro compromiso – no puedo hacer otra cosa más que esperar dijo para si_

_Que bueno que piensen así...tienes que cuidar la reputación de Candy...no quiero que te veas envuelta en un escándalo querida...- tomó su mano sonriéndole con dulzura_

_Señora..._

_Nada de señora...dime Eleonor... y cuando te cases con mi Terry si tu quieres puedes llamarme mamá..- Candy la miró con sorpresa – yo sé lo mucho que han sufrido ambos por no tener una familia...pero eso es pasado, quiero que sepas que te quiero como a una hija y me hace muy feliz que pronto formes un hogar junto a el..._

_Señ...digo Eleonor...yo no sé que decir...- tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos empañados de felicidad_

_Sólo di que sí mi amor...- la abrazo tiernamente mientras ella dejaba fluir las lágrimas – desde ahora somos tu familia...no por que un papel lo diga Candy sino porque lo dice nuestro corazón..._

_Bueno...- dijo una vez que la joven se había calmado – tenemos que celebrar...¿se quedan a cenar?_

_Para eso vinimos...aunque...- miró traviesamente a su novia antes de decir – espero que haya bastante comida...porque Candy es una glotona..._

_¡Terryyyyyy! – replicó enfadada_

_Jajajaja...- la carcajada de este no se dejó esperar, pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo más, la beso al tiempo que Eleonor salía contenta para ordenar que les sirvieran_

&&&&&& - Fin Flash Back - &&&&&&

Pasó un instante más mirando por la ventana recordando la hermosa velada pasada al lado de su madre, la pequeña Alex y del amor de su vida...el brillo de los ojos de Candy jamás podría borrarlos de su memoria, estaba fascinada al sentirse tan querida por ella, el amor de madre que nunca conoció pudo vislumbrarlo esa noche mágica...

_Listo, nos vamos..._

_Claro mamá..._

_Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho..._

_Nooo, para nada...- le sonrió irónico – sólo espero que cuando me case con Candy no me haga esperar tanto..._

_Pues vete acostumbrando...- rió suavemente ante la cara de fastidio de su hijo antes de abordar el carro rumbo a la mansión De Nevers_

**_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

El atardecer parecía menos sombrío ante sus ojos, hasta disfrutaba de la vista que el horizonte le brindaba; el asunto era que no quería pisar ese país, pensó que nunca tendría que hacerlo no mientras la guerra durara y sus obligaciones lo retuvieran en Francia...pero apenas había salido con vida y luego de algunas peripecias con sus compañeros lograron escapar de los alemanes aunque con muy mala suerte...el doctor y su esposa murieron en el intento de sacarlos de la cuidad ocupada por lo teutones, ellos lograron esconderse bien para luego por la noches buscar un camino que los llevara a la costa para poder partir hacia Londres...en el intento dos muchachos más había muerto a causa de sus heridas sin atender; aún no comprendía como había salido bien librado ya que su caso era peor que el de los otros dos jóvenes...

_Una moneda por tus pensamientos..._

_No creo que valgan tanto- sonrió a su compañero_

_Pensé que Mark estaría contigo..._

_Hace días que anda raro...¿a ti no te ha comentado nada?_

_Lamentablemente no...me preocupa mucho Carl...- se apoyo en la baranda mirando al océano – no quiso que el médico lo revisara cuando estuvimos en Londres...ha tenido mareos muy fuertes..._

_¿A qué piensas que se deban?..._

_No lo sé...está distante conmigo...pensé que talvez a ti te hubiera comentado algo..._

_Ya le preguntaremos en otro momento...¿Y tú como te has sentido?- cambió de conversación ya que sabía que el mutismo de Mark era en parte debido a su compañero_

_Igual...- contestó desanimado – no he recordado nada...pero ni siquiera sé si esos sueños sean el recuerdo de algo..._

_Pero que es lo que recuerdas entonces...hasta donde se remonta tu memoria_

_Pues yo tendría unos 15 o 16 años...- empezó a contarle – desperté en un lugar que no conocía y no podía moverme...no sabía quién era ni cuantos años tenía, en un principio no entendía lo que la gente a mi alrededor decía, a medida que mi mente se iba relajando comprendí que hablaban en francés...pasé muchos meses en cama, pero recuerdo una ocasión en especial en que vino a verme una señora...supuse que era mi madre, pero su trato altanero me desencantó, me hablaba con zalamería como tratando de ganarse mi confianza; pasé 2 años postrado en cama antes de poder empezar a moverme...la servidumbre era muy buena conmigo..._

_Pero...- lo animó al ver que callaba_

_Pero cuando ella llegaba...- calló por un instante, y su interlocutor supo que esa etapa de su vida le afectaba mucho – todos cambiaban, no habían más pláticas alrededor de mi lecho tratando de hacer más llevadera mi situación...para ese entonces yo ya podía hablar y le pregunté por mis padres; ella se echó a llorar diciéndome que los había querido mucho pero que ahora estaban muertos, que había perecido en el accidente que me postró en cama; para mi fue muy duro, pero por alguna razón algo me decía que ella mentía ...- tomó una gran pasusa antes de proseguir con cierta ironía – me dijo que la noche del accidente yo me había comprometido con su hija...que nos queríamos mucho a pesar de ser todavía tan pequeños...cuando le pregunté por que ella no venía a verme me dijo que había quedado muy afectada con mi accidente y que ella y su esposo habían decidido enviarla a estudiar fuera del país..._

_Y por lo visto tu no le creíste..._

_Por supuesto que no...me dijo que pronto vendría a saludarme...no fue tan pronto ya que ella misma venía dos veces al año y sólo se quedaba una semana...- volteo hacía él apartando la vista del mar – sabes que es lo más curioso, cuando llegó el día en que mi famosa "novia" me visitaba, sucedió algo raro...ella se puso histérica al verme, le dijo a su madre que no podía ser cierto que yo estaba muerto...que esa "huérfana" me había matado...su madre la calló con una bofetada y luego se desmayó..._

_Si que es extraño...- lo miró asombrado ante la historia que le contaba – ¿y tú no sacaste nada de esa aseveración de ella?_

_Para mí no significaba nada...- movió la cabeza – no entendía lo que había pasado en mi cuarto...y peor aún cuando volvieron con la muchacha ya calmada...esta se quedó muda mirándome por varios minutos, luego se tiró en mis brazos llorando repitiendo un nombre que no lograba entender por la fuerza de sus sollozos...por lo menos tuve la certeza de que su llanto era sincero...aunque ella no me agradaba en absoluto..._

_¿Y qué pasó después?..._

_Empezaron a planear la boda...- rió histérico – lo menos que quería era casarme y menos en la situación que me encontraba...pero la guerra vino a cambiarlo todo...ellas no sabían que ya podía caminar y muy bien...ese era un secreto entre Rose la hija de la cocinera, su novio Peter y yo...ellos sabían algo al igual que todos pero por temor no me decían nada...a cambio de no preguntarles nada me ayudaron incondicionalmente...esa noche cuando todos estaban dormidos, salí a dar una vuelta y las voces en la biblioteca me llamaron la atención...estaban las dos hablando de mi, ella le decía a su madre que no podrían esconderme por mucho tiempo de la familia...que aunque alegaran un matrimonio en Francia o cualquier otro país ellos querrían estar presentes..._

_¿Ellos?...y quienes se suponen que eran..._

_Yo que sé...- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros – escuche un rato más, y decidí escapar esa noche...busque a Peter y junto con Rose me ayudaron...no me encontraba en Francia como yo pensé sino en Italia...salí del país y me enrole con un nombre falso...que más podía hacer, no tenía ni idea de quien era y no tenía dinero...la única perspectiva delante de mí era el ejercito, ya que por mi apariencia nadie quería darme empleo..._

_Me has dejado perplejo...¿pero nunca preguntaste si tenías otros familiares?_

_La única respuesta que obtuve fue que estaba solo en el mundo...sin parientes a quienes acudir...y por supuesto sin dinero...que ellos por amor a mis padres y a mi se habían echo cargo de todo tras la tragedia...- termino con fastidio y con una desazón en el corazón_

_Es increíble...no creo que estés tan solo como ellos te lo hicieron creer_

_Yo estoy seguro de ello...- fue lo último que le dijo antes de perderse entre la gente que regresaba a sus camerinos...pero sé que en América encontraré respuestas_

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

Un joven de no más de 14 años hacía las veces de anfitrión acompañado de su primo y del abogado de la familia...ciertamente la familia Andrey estaba enterada de que el nuevo duque era casi un niño, pero no esperaban se recibidos por él sino por la duquesa, en algunos causó incomodidad este echo, pero no fue mayor al ver entrar a los Leegan en la reunión...

Eliza miraba con envidia mal disimulada la lujosa y aristocrática residencia, muy a su pesar el duquesito era casi un niño, tu ve que tragar en seco junto con su madre al ver las miradas agrias del clan sobre ellos y ver que ninguno los saludaba más que con una venia forzada, y que luego volvían el rostro siguiendo con sus conversaciones sin intentar siquiera acercarse...miró a lo largo del salón y sus ojos se detuvieron en un cuadro colgado sobre la chimenea, estaba un apuesto joven en traje de militar parado detrás de un sillón en el que se sentaba un hombre mayor con uniforme de general de la armada francesa... algo en la mirada del más joven le hizo estremecer sin saber porque, intentó sacudir esos pensamientos y vio a su madre perdida en el retrato con la vista desorientada...pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada ya que el patriarca hacía su entrada en ese instante...

_Es un placer tenerlo en mi casa Sir William...- saludó cortésmente_

_El placer es todo nuestro My Lord...permítame presentarle a mi tía Elroy y a mi hermana Candice...- indicó dando paso a las damas_

_Madame Elroy...- saludo con galantería e inclinándose ante la rubia tomo su mano depositando un beso en ella- Mademoiselle es un honor conocerla_

_El honor es mío duque...- contesto con una adorable sonrisa conteniendo su corazón que latía desbocado ante el contacto de sus manos...pero pudo ver que también el joven se sentía algo confundido_

_Ya le hablé de ti prima...- la saludo Luis con un beso en la mejilla – estaba ansioso por conocerte_

_Pues más te vale que le hayas hablado bien de mi...- le sacó la lengua para horror de la matriarca y desconcierto de Alberth...afortunadamente para ella los dos jóvenes rieron complacidos_

_Me alegra ver que eres tan autentica como te describieron...- le sonrío – espero que podamos ser amigos_

_Lamento mi comportamiento...- le dijo apenada_

_Nada de eso...yo soy aún peor en ocasiones – susurro divertido – por favor pasen y siéntanse como en su casa..._

_Candy...- advirtió la mujer_

_Si tía lo lamento mucho...no volverá a ocurrir_

_Ya lo sé querida...ve con tus primas..._

_Hola Candy...- la saludo Annie admirando la belleza de su amiga_

_Que bueno verlas, ya las extrañaba..._

_Si que estás preciosa esta noche...- le dijo Paty que no se quedaba atrás con su vestido color azul – a nosotras también nos alegra verte..._

_Ya me tenían loco preguntándome por ti..._

_Archie...donde andabas metido no te vi al llegar..._

_Estaba dando una vuelta por el jardín con un amigo..._

_¿Amigo?...- preguntaron las tres en coro_

_Buenas noches...- la voz profunda de Terry la sobresalto, no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba detrás de ellas_

_Terruce...- susurraron alarmadas sus amigas_

_Paty, Annie...es un placer volver a verlas...- saludó con galantería riéndose interiormente del susto de las chicas_

_Candy...- la miró embelesado, esta preciosa se dijo así mismo...llevaba un vestido verde olivo que contrastaba con sus brillantes ojos...tenía escote en V y era entallado hasta la cintura de donde la gasa caía libremente en bandas hasta lo pies de la joven...las mangas cían en igual forma; su cabello estaba apenas sostenido por una tiara dejando caer sus rizos en armonía y de diferentes niveles por su espalda y para completar su atuendo llevaba un sencillo pero hermoso collar de y aretes de esmeraldas que hacía juego con el anillo que portaba en su dedo lo cual disimilaba bien el significado de la joya...estaba radiante y el que hubiera escogido ese atuendo para poder llevar el anillo de compromiso hacía que el corazón del joven rebosara de dicha y orgullo por saberse amado por ella – Estás preciosa..._

_Gracias Terry...tu tampoco te ves mal vestido de etiqueta...- le dijo juguetona sintiéndose dueña del mundo al verse admirada por él_

_Tomaré eso como un cumplido..._

_Yo no dije que lo fuera...- lo miró juguetona para espanto de sus amigas que no entendían lo que pasaba_

_Vaya Grandchester...no te la esperabas...- rió con malicia Archie_

_Pues no, pensé que la señorita pecas había corregido sus modales..._

_¡Terryyyy!...- le replicó en voz baja_

_No te enojes que se te notan más las pecas...amor...- esto último lo dijo al oído de ella aprovechando la risa de sus acompañantes al ver la cara de disgusto de la rubia lo cual provocó un furioso rubor en sus mejillas._

Tan ensimismados estaban en el juego de palabras que no se dieron cuenta de la mirada furiosa de Eliza al otro lado del salón, o de la cara de inquietud de algunos de los miembros del clan...

_Esta espera no me gusta..._

_Cálmate Elizabeth...ya sabes como es la realeza..._

_Si Jenny, pero hay algo que me está fastidiando...- miró hacia la chimenea volteando el rostro con brusquedad – especialmente ese retrato..._

_¿Y qué tiene de especial para que te disguste?..._

_Mira bien...y luego dime si no tengo motivos para sentirme inquieta..._

_No veo nada más que dos milita... – de pronto se puso pálida sin decir más nada_

_Pasa algo malo. ¿Porqué tienen esas caras?_

_Estamos bien Elroy no es nada...- le dijo recobrando la compostura_

_Sólo admirábamos el retrato...- sonrió sardónica la primera, pero antes de que esta pudiera fijarse detenidamente en el las interrumpieron_

_Buenas noches...como están queridas tías...- un hombre de unos 40 años de profundos ojos verdes y cabellos rubios se acercó a ellas_

_Bien querido Michael...¿Y donde está Marielle?..._

_Conversando con Sarah...- miró con disgusto hacía su esposa que hablaba con su prima_

_Me permiten su atención por favor...- no pudieron decir más ante el llamado del mayordomo_

_Es para mi como ya les dije en un principio un honor tenerlos en mi casa...- el joven para su edad se desenvolvía con soltura y seguridad en ese ambiente – antes que nada quiero agradecerles por el cariño que han brindado a mis primos en estos meses que llevan en su país, ya que como mi querida Camille nos ha manifestado, pudieron tener el calor de hogar que no podíamos ofrecerles nosotros...- tomó un pausa para continuar – por favor permítanme presentarles a mis hermanos...Maggie, Maximillien y Amelia...y por supuesto a la real anfitriona de esta noche mi madre, con ustedes Anna Charlote Amelia de Hannover Duquesa de Nevers..._

El asombro fue general entre los asistentes, tenían nada más y nada menos que como _a_nfitriona a una descendiente reyes, emparentada con la nobleza francesa, inglesa y la más importante era una princesa alemana de la casa de Hannover...era realmente de una belleza incomparable, sus ojos azules trasmitían su rango sin altanería al contrario eran dulces pero melancólicos...vestía regiamente el negro que resaltaba la blancura de su piel, su rizos oscuros caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros...

_Buenas noches...- su dulce voz rompió el encanto del lugar, paseo su mirada por los ahí reunidos y de detuvo en un grupo en especial que tembló al descubrir quien era, su mirada adquirió un brillo especial y mirándolos fijamente agregó – es bueno volver a verlos después de tantos años... bienvenidos a mi casa..._

_Meli...- fue el susurro que salió de sus labios y ella se hizo la desentendida al leerlos, su corazón se detuvo en seco, no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada volteo el rostro encontrándose con una mirada acusadora...pero donde estaba él...porque no estaba acompañándola, busco su mirada preguntándole desesperado por el...frío, sintió como si mil agujas le atravesaran el cuerpo, no estaba preparado para la forma en como lo miró...desalentado se dejo caer en el sillón con todo dando vueltas a su alrededor..._

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti- Christina Aguilera_**

**_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh_**  
**_Que tengo encasa quien suena con verme llegar, ooh, oh_**  
**_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_**  
**_Ahora que me va muy bien_**

**_Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm_**  
**_Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no_**  
**_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor_**  
**_Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo_**

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Y otra vez pierdo la calma_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Y se me desgarra el alma_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Y se borra mi sonrisa_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_**

**_Ooh, oh, hey_**  
**_Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm_**  
**_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa_**  
**_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor_**  
**_Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_**

**_Oh, oh, whoa_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Oh no, no_**  
**_Y se me desgarra el almo_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Mi sonrisa_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Mi mundo trizas_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Ooh_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti_**  
**_Oh, whoa_**  
**_Pero me acuerdo de ti..._**

**_Continuara..._**

**_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que lo que viene sea de su agrado,_**

**_un abrazo,_**

**_Arwen_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Volver a Vivir"_**

**_Cap IX_**

**_Laura Pausini_**

Yo ayer he entendido que

Desde hoy sin ti comienzo otra vez

Y tú...aire ausente

Casi como si yo fuese transparente

Alejándome de todo

Escapar de mi tormento.

Pero me quedo aquí

Sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti

Y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento

Y poder vivir...

Como si no nos hubiéramos amado.

Yo sobreviviré

No me preguntes como, no lo sé

El tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme

A sentirme diferente...

A que pueda olvidarte

Aunque es un poco pronto...

El silencio reino en la estancia, sin duda era una mujer hermosa y elegante, miraba fijamente a un grupo de personas, que la miraban de distintos modos…furia y odio, asombro e inquietud, desasosiego y dolor….sonrió al reconocer que nada había cambiado o quizá si, miedo, podía sentirlo, le temían y eso era bueno…por un instante que pareció eterno para los ahí reunidos, su mirada quedó clavada en los que acababa de saludar como a viejos conocidos, la dulzura que antes vieran dio paso a una retadora y amenazante mirada, sonreía de manera extraña causando una profunda impresión en todos.

¿Qué pasaba entre esa noble y bella dama y sus parientes?, todos se preguntaban lo mismo, algo muy fuerte pasaba entre ellos y no eran tontos para no darse cuenta que debía se algo grave; los jóvenes miraban con asombro la cara de seriedad de otro grupo formado por los hombres del clan…

Luego de ese incomodo momento poso por un instante sus ojos melancólicos en el retrato, tratando de frenar sus impulsos de encararlos en ese instante, buscaba en ellos la fuerza para seguir adelante y no derrumbarse ante sus enemigos, pero ante todo frenaba el impulso de su corazón al querer buscar refugio en sus brazos, y poder así despertar de la pesadilla perpetua de los últimos años, pero eso era imposible, por ello buscaba en los ojos amados de su hijo la fuerza para seguir, recordando a la vez que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su bebé y saber tan siquiera el color de sus ojitos infantiles...ese último pensamiento la reconfortó, ese era el motivo de su regreso,sonrió levemente y miró hacia sus invitados…

_- Sé que mi hijo ya os ha agradecido en nombre de mi familia por el cariño que han depositado en mis sobrinos….- su voz angelical y tierna cautivo a sus invitados – pero permítanme hacerlo nuevamente, no es fácil para un extranjero encontrar tanto amor desinteresado en personas ajenas a uno, y menos si se trata de una familia tan prestigiada como la vuestra…..mi querida Camille me ha hablado tanto de vosotros en sus cartas con mucho cariño y respeto, me da mucha alegría volver a ver después de tantos años a personas que tuve el privilegio de conocer a fondo, nunca me imagine que una sobrina mía llegara a contraer nupcias con un Andrey….- el tono irónico y lleno de burla no pasó desapercibido para nadie, y tampoco la mirada leve dirigida al grupo formado por Elroy, Jenny, Elizabeth y Michael – es un privilegio poder conocer a la futura familia de mi sobrina, sé que al igual que lo han hecho hasta el momento vuestro cariño y cuidados serán sobre ella…._

_- De eso, My Lady puede estar usted segura….- la interrumpió el padre del novio – amamos a Cami, y somos nosotros los privilegiados al saber que pronto será una Andrey, y no por su rango sino por las cualidades que hacen de ella una muchacha excepcional._

_- Gracias por vuestras palabras…_

_- Por favor permítame presentarla con lo miembros de mi familia…._

_- Será un placer…- sonrió la dama divertida por la interrupción del hombre, a tiempo que se iban acercando a ellos lo ahí reunidos_

_- Sir William Alberth Andrey…- presento al rubio que iba acompañado de Candy, a quien llamó disimiladamente para que estuviera a su lado – el patriarca del clan…_

_- Es bueno volver a verlo…..- le dijo con cariño admirando al joven magnate_

_- My Lady es un honor….aunque tendrá que disculpar mi descortesía pero no creo haberla conocido…- la risa fresca y desinhibida de la dama lo sorprendió aún más_

_- Eras demasiado pequeño William…- le dijo con familiaridad, y sonriéndole con tristeza agregó – lamenté mucho lo de Pauna…._

_- ¿Usted conoció a mi hermana?..._

_- Tuve el honor de ser llamada amiga suya….- hizo una pausa antes de continuar ya que no pudo evitar que los ojos se llenaran de lágrimas – lloré mucho cuando me enteré lo de Anthony…._

_- Madame…yo…yo no sé que decir…- contestó conmovido_

_- No digas nada….ya habrá tiempo después para hacerlo…- de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal al ver a la joven que acompañaba al rubio, con un ligero temblor en la voz le preguntó –… ¿y ella es?..._

_- Oh perdone….ella es mi hermana Candice…_

_- Es un placer Madame….- dijo esta con un dejo de melancolía al escuchar el nombre de su primo fallecido…..algo gritaba en su corazón pero no supo definir que era, la mirada de la dama era hasta cierto punto era inquietante, ya que la miraba fijamente y con desespero._

_- ¡Tu hermana!...- replico con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora preso de un presentimiento, ya que sabía Sir William Andrey sólo tenía 3 hijos Alice, Pauna y él – disculpa es sólo que no sabía que tenías otra hermana….a propósito que es de la señora Cornwell?_

_- Mi cuñado es diplomático en Grecia, y radican ahí ya bastantes años….- era notorio que le prestaba poca atención y que se encontraba nerviosa, además que miraba a Candy con insistencia._

_- Es una lástima que no pueda saludarla….pero espero que habrá otra oportunidad….- después de una breve pausa en la que se armó de valor, se dirigió a la joven – me gustaría que pudiéramos platicar un poco más, espero que a tu hermano no le importe que te invite a almorzar mañana…_

_- Por supuesto que no, si ella accede claro está…- dijo mirando a una sorprendida Candy_

_- Es….es un honor My Lady….- no sabía porque pero se sentía segura la lado de la dama, como si nadie más pudiera dañarla en absoluto mientras ella estuviera a su lado – gracias…_

_- No me trates con tanta formalidad querida….me haces sentir muy vieja…y no lo soy, aunque parezca….- le hizo un gracioso guiño y ambas rieron complacidas, sintiendo sus corazones conectados, dejando a un Alberth perplejo._

_**...**_

* * *

**_Sin bandera - que lloro_**

_Quédate un momento así,_

_No mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar_

_Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar._

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco,_

_Y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar_

_pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro_

_no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí_

_Mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos_

_Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

_Y me explicaba que el amor_

_Es una cosa que se da de pronto_

_En forma natural_

_Lleno de fuego_

_Si lo forzas se marchita y sin tener_

_Principio llega a su final_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_Que lloro por ti_

_Que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eras para mi_

_Y lloro..._

Del otro lado del salón un corazón destrozado buscaba respuestas desesperado, se preguntaba una y mil veces como haces para volver en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, como haces para volver a vivir y no dañar lo que más amabas en el mundo; como haces para que tu corazón no se rompa en mil pedazos al ser conciente de que eres el único responsable de tu infelicidad y de los seres que juraste proteger con tu propia vida de ser necesario...miraba el retrato embelesado, grabando cada línea de su rostro que parecía no haber cambiado con los años, no podía voltear a enfrentarla, no soportaría ser mirado nuevamente de aquella forma, por eso miraba obstinadamente la figura gallarda de aquel joven al tiempo de que su corazón se henchía de orgullo...pero algo estaba mal, su mirada desesperada pasó por el salón buscando; ¿donde estaba?; no, se corrigió, ¿donde están? porque no la acompañaban...

_- Cariño...- tocó con suavidad su hombro – ¿te sientes bien?_

_- S...si...- respondió a media voz_

_- Vamos ya casi todos terminan de saludarla..._

_- ¿Cómo?...- volteo la mirada a su esposa que lo miraba preocupada_

_- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?_

_- Claro... – le sonrió a tiempo que se ponía de pie – va...vamos..._

_- Es una mujer hermosa, ¿no crees?...- dijo sin percatarse del nerviosismo de su esposo_

_- Si...- Díos mío ayúdame, dame fuerzas para soportar lo que se viene pensaba con desespero, al tiempo que sus pies parecían hechos de plomo._

_- Buenas noches...- saludó suavemente intentando frenar sus sentimientos_

_- Duquesa...es un honor...- sus miradas se encontraron, la de él ansioso e interrogante la de ella dura y recriminadora_

_- A pasado mucho tiempo...Patrick...- respondió en voz un tanto alta, provocando que todos miraran sorprendidos, especialmente la esposa de este que no sabía que se conocían y que lo llamara de esa forma, ya que no permitía que nadie lo llamara por ese nombre – es bueno volver a verte, y no me llames con tanta ceremonia...¿somos amigos no? – su sonrisa irónica no pasó desapercibida para nadie y mucho menos el tono en el que lo dijo. Miró a la a mujer que tomaba su brazo y a la jovencita que los acompañaba – no me presentas..._

_- Cla...claro...- pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, al fin después de unos segundos le dijo sin poder sostenerle la mirada – ella...ella es...es Marielle Douglas...mi...mi esposa...y ella...mi...mi hija Marianne..._

_- Es un honor Duquesa...- hizo una pequeña reverencia y al levantar el rostro vio que ella no la miraba, sino que miraba con ira a su esposo y que este le suplicaba con los ojos...no pudo evitar estremecerse al mirarlos...que pasaba porque parecía que su esposo estaba a punto de llorar.._

_- Encantada...- respondió dándose cuenta de que los observaba, frenó el impulso que agolpaba su ser, al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras...dolía y mucho, pero eso en lugar de desanimarla le daba nuevas fuerzas...sonrió cortésmente a la mujer y dirigió su vista a la siguiente pareja, que eran nada más que los Leegan, su mirada y la de Sarah se enfrentaron...el momento había llegado y todos sabrían de que madera estaba h__echa._

**_..._**

* * *

En todo el día no había querido salir a enfrentar el pasado, cansado de tanto llorar contemplaba el techo de su lujoso camerino, se preguntaba como era posible tanta maldad, tanta sangre fría para mentir y lastimar, para pasar por encima de otros sin importar sus sentimientos y el de la gente que los rodea….no podía pertenecer a una familia tan desalmada se decía así mismo mientras las lágrimas corrían nuevamente y sin control por su bello rostro contraído de dolor, por un instante deseo no haber tomado ese barco para no enfrentar lo que venía, pero era mejor así, ya que no quedarían impunes aquellas que bajo el pretexto de cuidar el buen nombre de la familia, hicieron uso de el para sus venganzas y ambiciones desmedidas….

Los últimos días habían estado llenos de confesiones y amistades nuevas que se hacían estrechas…y fueron precisamente esas situaciones las que ayudaron a desencadenar los recuerdos de manera brusca y dolorosa. Una de las tantas noches a bordo del lujoso trasatlántico ninguno de los dos podía dormir, así que cada uno salio por su cuenta a pasear por cubierta, al llegar a un lugar apartado de la gente vio una silueta recostada en el barandal que miraba al cielo…para su sorpresa era Carl así que decidió acercarse para conversar con él, fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso regresar para no interrumpirlo ya que el ruido de sus pasos llegó a su amigo….

_- Mark…- dijo al tiempo que volteaba bruscamente y se limpiaba el rostro_

_- Disculpa no quise molestarte…._

_- No lo haces….- volteo sin poder ocultar la infinita tristeza que albergaba su joven corazón a pesar de la sonrisa que enmarcaba sus labios – miraba el firmamento…de pequeño siempre me gustaba contemplarlo…con…con nadie en especial…._

_- Es hermoso…- dijo levantando la vista para mirar lo mismo que su compañero – ¿cómo está Frank?_

_- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo?..._

_- No puedo….tengo miedo a mi propia reacción cuando lo vea…_

_- A qué te refieres…._

_- Pues a que lo conozco…- miró a su compañero que tenía una interrogante en la mirada – de antes….de siempre_

_- Pero hombre eso no es malo…._

_- Si…..si lo es – interrumpió – he estado evitándolo estos días porque…..es demasiado doloroso…además pueda que me equivoque y de ser así para ambos sería…._

_- Sería que….- pero su compañero callaba y decidió no preguntarle más, entendió que si se equivocaba no sólo para Frank sería doloroso sino principalmente para él que parecía querer aferrarse a la idea de que conocía al otro muchacho y que significaba mucho en su vida…de pronto rompió nuevamente el silencio en el que se hallaban desde hacía unos minutos…._

_- Dime algo…..- su voz denotaba angustia y ansiedad – el….el te dijo alguna vez….los nombres de las mujeres…_

_- ¿Qué mujeres?..._

_- Los…los de la…..la madre y la hija…._

_- Si….me dijo que a la mayor se llamaba Sarah….- el estremecimiento que sacudió levemente los hombros de su compañero no pasó desapercibido para el, ni la forma en como apretaba los puños intentando frenar sus sentimientos -….y que su supuesta prometida se llama…._

_- Eliza….- lo interrumpió bruscamente temblando de rabia_

_- Las conoces…- afirmó por el tono en que dijo el nombre y para su sorpresa vio como este intentaba frenar sin éxito las lágrimas que salían descontroladas mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y los sollozos comenzaban a estremecer su cuerpo_

_- ¿Cómo pudieron…cómo?...- repetía una y otra vez mientras su amigo lo abrazaba para confortarlo – ¿por qué…..por qué lo hicieron?_

_- Calma…..- le dijo ayudando a que se sentara en una banca cercana – pronto llegaremos a América y una vez ahí podrás aclarar todo esto…._

_- No es tan fácil….puedo estar equivocado…._

_- ¿Tu corazón te dice que lo estás?...- le pregunto a lo que sólo obtuvo una negación como respuesta – sé que no es fácil amigo mío….yo mismo me encuentro en una incertidumbre….me hice la promesa de volver nunca a ese país…y ya ves aquí me tienes…_

_- ¿Ya habías estado antes en Norteamérica?..._

_- Soy Norteamericano….- sonrió tristemente – si vuelvo es únicamente por defender a mi madre…._

_- ¿Defenderla?...no entiendo a que te refieres... ¿defenderla de quién?..._

_- De ella misma de ser preciso…pero más que nada para defenderla de aquellos que arruinaron nuestras vidas, cuando yo no era más que un niño de 4 años…._

_- ¿Qué dices?..._

_- Lo que oyes…. ¿Supongo que esas mujeres pertenecen a tu familia verdad?..._

_- Si…..pero eso que tiene que ver…_

_- Mucho….ya que la infelicidad de mi madre y la de mis primeros años se los debo también a miembros de mi familia…._

_- No sabía que tenías familia en América…._

_- Esto es algo que jamás se lo he dicho a nadie…- lo miró con dolor, pero también había un brillo que se asemejaba mucho al odio – sabes….los primeros años fui muy feliz junto a mis padres….cuando el se fue porque su padre estaba muy enfermo…me pasaba las tardes esperando su regreso…el dijo que vendría por nosotros antes que naciera el bebé…..y que por ese tiempo yo sería el hombre de la casa y que tenía que cuidar a mamá como al más valioso de los tesoros…pero el nunca volvió…un día fueron a recogernos supuestamente de parte suya….nos llevaron hasta una iglesia y nos dijeron que no saliéramos del coche….- su mirada se enturbió y su voz tembló por un instante – mi mamá me puso la mano en su vientre para que sintiera las pataditas del nene…. cuando de pronto las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron para dar paso a una pareja de recién casados…apenas si tuve tiempo para verlos cuando mi madre dio un grito ahogado y cayó desmayada en brazos de la doncella…..una mujer se acercó al carruaje y se rió ante la escena que miraba…me miró con odio y me dijo que a partir de ese día…yo….yo y mi hermano o hermana….éramos….er…éramos un par de….bastardos…_

_- Carl…- fue lo único que pudo decir comprendiendo el dolor de su amigo_

_- No comprendí el alcance de sus palabras hasta que fui mas grande y supe a que se refería…..un día en casa del duque de Kent escuche a una mujer llamar de esa forma a un niño menor que yo, no tendría mas de 5 años y al que todos trataban como hijo suyo….el no entendió lo que le decía y esta se lo explico de la manera más cruel posible…para mi también fue duro porque recién ahí entendí las palabras que mi cabeza infantil no registraba…esa noche mi madre me escuchó llorar y le conté todo….nunca la había visto tan furiosa, me explicó que eso era mentira ya que mis padres estaban casados…nunca podrías imaginarte todo lo que pasamos…._

_- Pero eso que tiene que ver…es que ella quiere vengarse de lo que te dijeron…_

_- Hay Mark….es que eso es sólo un parte minúscula de lo que nos hicieron….- la historia que le contó a continuación lo dejo perplejo, era realmente inconcebible tanta maldad, y ahora entendía el porque le urgía llegar a New York para proteger a su madre….en ese instante se dijo que lo ayudaría en todo como si se tratara de su propia familia….pero había lago que le preocupaba y era que más que defenderla lo que parecía era que también quería vengarse – si al llegar allá veo el menor indicio de que la han lastimado nuevamente….entonces si van a conocer de lo que soy capaz…_

_- Vamos hombre….tranquilízate….quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea…y estoy seguro que mi familia también te apoyará…._

_- Te lo agradezco sinceramente…..pero dudo que tu familia quiera mezclarse….- le sonrió agradecido – verás, se trata de una familia demasiado influyente…._

_- Te aseguro que cuando sepan que mi familia está de tu lado, no les quedará más remedio que responder por lo que les hicieron….y tendrán que responder ante tu madre…._

_- ¿Aunque se trate de la mismísima familia Andrey?...- preguntó irónico_

_- ¿Có…cómo dices?...- preguntó perplejo, sintiendo que el mundo se movía a sus pies – es que acaso esa familia es…._

_- Si amigo…lamentablemente llevo esa sangre odiosa en mis venas….- replicó con rencor sin percatarse de la palidez de Mark que era presa de un sinfín de imágenes que revoloteaban en su cabeza sin control – no te preocupes no tengo nada que reprocharte si declinas en tu ofrecimiento….para mi desgracia fue mi propia familia…es por eso que cuando apenas tenía 8 años juré nunca más permitir que me llamaran por mi segundo nombre…desde el día en que entendí lo que mi padre nos hizo dejé de llamarme Patrick Andrey….y pasé a ser Carl Alejandro de Nevers…._

Nunca más podría ver a su familia y sentirse orgulloso de pertenecer a ella….el dolor era demasiado y parecía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, pero no podía mezclarlos a todos en un mismo costal, ellas habían actuado a espaldas de la familia y responderían ante el tío abuelo y la junta del clan….sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por la puerta que se abría intempestivamente dando pasó a sus dos amigos….no, se corrigió sonriéndoles, eran sus primos...ahora estaba seguro ya que su mente después de 2 años se encontraba clara y sin vacíos…..regresaba a casa, a su familia, a su hermano, a su querida prima y a su amada novia….

_- Estamos cerca…..vamos….- lo levantaron de un tirón de la cama._

Salieron corriendo para vislumbrar el horizonte, cada uno corría a lo largo del trasatlántico con el corazón martillándoles con insistencia, sólo que los sentimientos eran distintos…aunque sin ellos saberlo sus vidas se habían unido para cerrar un amargo capítulo en las vidas de sus seres queridos….

_**Antología-****Shakira  
**_  
_Para amarte necesito una razón_  
_y es difícil creer_  
_que no existe una más que este amor._

_Sobra tanto dentro_  
_de este corazón_  
_que a pesar de que dicen_  
_que los años son sabios_  
_todavía se siente el dolor._

_Porque todo el tiempo_  
_que pase junto a ti_  
_dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí._

_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo_  
_los segundos tú me hiciste_  
_ver un cielo aún más profundo junto_  
_a ti creo que aumenté más de_  
_tres kilos con tus tantos_  
_dulces besos repartidos_  
_desarrollaste mi sentido_  
_del olfato y fue por ti que_  
_aprendí a querer los gatos_  
_despegaste del cemento_  
_mis zapatos para escapar_  
_los dos volando un rato._  
_Pero olvidaste una final_  
_instrucción porque aún_  
_no se como vivir sin Tu amor._

_Y descubrí lo que_  
_significa una rosa_  
_me enseñaste a decir_  
_mentiras piadosas_  
_para poder verte_  
_a horas no adecuadas_

_Y a reemplazar palabras_  
_por miradas_  
_y fue por ti que escribí mas_  
_de cien canciones_  
_hasta perdoné tus_  
_equivocaciones y conocí_  
_mas de mil formas de besar_  
_y fue por ti que descubrí_  
_lo que es amar,_  
_lo que es amar._

**_Continuará..._**

_Chicas mil perdones por la demora, he estado bastante ocupada….espero sea de su agrado, gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios._

_Un abrazo._

_Arwen_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Volver a Vivir"_

_Cap X_

Hacia horas la cuidad se divisaba a lo lejos, y ahora sus pies dejaban el escalón para pisar aquel puerto al que apenas recordaba, miró alrededor como buscando, como aquella vez cuando apenas era un niño y esperaba que papá viniera por ellos, un nudo muy fuerte le apretaba la garganta…no era él que tomaba la mano de la mujer que sollozaba para atraerla a su pecho, buscaba sin encontrarlo, hasta que la mano del hombre lo tomaba suavemente y lo jalaba al barco, él se dejaba conducir sin dejar de mirar atrás…

_**"FlashBack"**_

_- Ven Patrick - le dijo acercándose al pequeño que se negaba a dar un paso más – en un momento más zarparemos a Inglaterra…._

_- No quiero – fue la respuesta del pequeño, se soltó de la mano del hombre y echó a correr sin escuchar el llamado desesperado de su mamá….corrió lo más que pudo intentando alejarse del desconocido que venía tras él, al voltear para ver si lo seguía no se percató de un escalón un paso más adelante y cayó aparatosamente en la acera….la nariz le sangraba profusamente._

_- Patrick…..- escuchó la voz del hombre que lo alejaba de papá, y sin pensar comenzó a golpearlo para que lo soltara, por un tiempo que al le pareció eterno luchó con el, sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro, y no le importó, no era más que un niño que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, lo único que quería era regresar a casa, él le limpio la cara llena de sangre y ayudo a que dejara de sangrar su nariz adolorida_

_- Quiero a Papá…- el corazón se le encogió la escuchar la vocecita del pequeñín, y no pudo más que abrazarlo._

_- Lo sé, pero por ahora no lo puedes ver…._

_- ¿Porqué?..._

_- Está muy ocupado…pero te prometo que algún día podrás verlo….- no estaba bien mentirle, pero como explicarle a un niño de cuatro años que nunca más vería a aquel hombre, como le explicas de cosas que el jamás entendería, de traición, dolor y odio…_

_- ¿Pero….porque no vine con nosotros?..._

_- Verás Patrick…..no viene porque tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos familiares... ¿recuerdas que me contaste que te dijo que cuidaras de tu mamá, que ahora eras el hombre de la casa?_

_- Si…_

_- Pues bien eso es lo que debes hacer, el hombre de la casa nunca deja a la dama sola…- le señalo hacia el puerto y le sonrió con ternura – y tu mamá ya lleva mucho tiempo esperándonos…que te parece si vamos con ella…_

_- Bueno….pero…- titubeo el pequeño_

_- Dime…_

_- Me prometes algo….- lo miró expectante_

_- Claro…- respondió a sabiendas que tal ves no podría cumplir con esa promesa – dime de que se trata_

_- Si mi papito demora….tu…usted puede decirle que venga rápido…._

_- Patrick….mira a….- pero al mirar la carita compungida del pequeñín no pudo decirle que no directamente – te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcancé…._

_- Ok…- le dijo sin entender, pero le gusto mucho que lo mirara igual que su papito lo hacía…con mucho cariño…..- Gracias Señor…_

_- No me digas Señor…que tal si me dices Alejandro….- miró la sonrisa desconfiada del nene – ¿quieres ser mi amigo?_

_- ¿Un niño puede ser amigo de un hombre grande?...- preguntó inocentemente_

_- Ahhh, pero tú no eres un niño cualquiera…_

_- ¿No?...- le dijo admirado_

_- Claro que no….- le sonrío – eres el hombre de la casa….¿Recuerdas?_

_- Si lo soy….- saltó de su regazo y le tendió la mano – amigos entonces_

_- Amigos….para siempre, nunca lo olvides…_

_- Nunca…- le dijo y echo a correr jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas con dirección a su mama que los esperaba aún con - lágrimas en sus dulces ojos…._

_**"Fin FlashBack"**_

_- Papá….- una pequeña corría con los brazos abiertos hacia un hombre que bajaba en esos instantes del barco….su corazón una vez más lo traicionaba al recordar cuantas veces había soñado con un momento así, corriendo hacía su padre que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y los ojos arrasados en lágrimas como el hombre que estaba a dos metros de él con su niña en brazos…_

_- Bien, por fin en América….- le dijo tocando su hombro para reconfortar en algo a su recién adquirido primo – y ahora que hacemos…._

_- Supongo que buscar un hotel…- respondió Mark que se acercaba con dificultad llevando las maletas de sus compañeros_

_- Primero tengo que hacer una llamada…no iremos a ningún hotel…._

_- ¿No?...- preguntaron a la vez_

_- Espero que quieran acompañarme a mi casa…_

_- No hombre….tu madre querrá tenerte a ti todo el tiempo y no queremos importunar…_

_- Al contrario…- les sonrío – querrá saberlo todo por boca de ustedes….tu que dices…Frank… ¿prefieres ir a otro lugar?_

_- Por el momento no…aún no, primero tengo que averiguar ciertas cosas…_

_- ¿De que hablan ustedes dos?..._

_- Lo sabrás a su tiempo…porque no buscas un taxi en lo que llevo a Carl a hacer su llamada…._

_- Bueno, que más me queda…además todavía faltan recoger las demás valijas…los esperaré aquí…_

_- Bien….- respondió...espero a que terminara su llamada y le dijo…- Carl antes de ir para tu casa es necesario que sepas a quienes vas a hospedar…._

_- ¿A que te refieres?...ustedes son mis amigos…_

_- No sólo somos amigos….el problema es que cuando tu madre lo sepa no creo que quiera tenernos en tu casa…._

_- Vamos…ella estará encantada…._

_- Carl….nosotros somos primos…._

_- Bueno si ya me lo habías dicho….- dijo pensando que se refería a Mark_

_- Me refiero a que…pues….que tú eres también primo mío…._

_- ¿Qué dices?...- lo miró perplejo_

_- Soy un Andrey…Mark y yo también somos parte del clan Andrey….- miró como se ponía pálido y respiraba entrecortadamente, por un momento pensó que lo golpearía_

_- Us….ustedes…. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...- no había reproche en su voz pero si resentimiento_

_- Pues porque temí que te alejaras de nosotros…..yo lo hubiera entendido pero no él , que no sabe nada….- lo miró tratando de penetrar en su rostro inescrutable sin obtener nada….sonrió al recordar a otro chico parecido a él, que ocultaba sus sentimientos como si tuviera una máscara encima…- me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en Inglaterra….no puedo ni imaginarme lo que estás pensando….quería disfrutar a tu lado lo que nos quitaron sin nosotros saberlo…entenderé y trataré de explicarle a…..a Mark …._

_- Así que somos primos….- soltó una carcajada que lo asustó – tanto tiempo huyendo de mis fantasmas y te lo vengo a contar justamente a ti…un An….- después de un largo silencio lo miró y le dijo – bien veo que no podré disfrutar más tiempo de vuestra amistad y mucho menos de nuestro parentesco….supongo que querrás ir y ponerte de inmediato en contacto con tus familiares…._

_- Carl…..– lo miró con tristeza_

_- Sólo te pido una cosa…..espero que seas caballero y no comentes nada de lo que te conté…_

_- Me ofendes…- le dijo tranquilamente – te dije que te ayudaría….y lo voy a hacer…te juro que haré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos a ti y a tu madre….no me mires así…no lo hago por lastima o por compromiso…lo hago por que es lo correcto…por que eres mi familia, y tendrán que responder no solo por ustedes sino también por el dolor que nos causaron con la supuesta muerte de….de…nuestro primo_

_- Gracias…- lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo, se quedaron un rato así con los ojos brillantes por la lágrimas, se soltaron y miraron hacia el puerto al escuchar que los llamaban – lo único que no te perdono es no haberme dicho antes que eras mi primo….sabes es bueno saber que por lo menos tu me consideras parte de tu familia…._

_- No te pongas triste….además ya verás que no seré el único…._

_- Ese siempre fue mi más grande secreto…- le dijo de pronto mientras se encaminaban hacia su primo – nunca se lo conté a mamá…pero mi padre me conocía tanto que un día me lo preguntó….en lo más hondo de mi corazón gritaba por que algún día alguien de mi familia me considerara como tal…._

_- Bueno en ese caso en hora de que te diga mi verdadero nombre y el de Mark…._

_- Creo que si, que ya es hora…y bien como tendré que llamarte ahora…._

_- Pues me llamo Ali…..- alcanzaron al joven que los esperaba y tomaron un auto rumbo a la mansión de Nevers_

* * *

Eran muchos los sentimientos y pensamientos que se agolpaban en medio de los ahí reunidos….en espera de que la cena se sirviera conversaban unos con otros sin siquiera imaginar lo que su anfitriona vivía en ese instante, sin imaginar que la desgracia rondaba en medio de ellos…sin imaginar que algunos de los más importantes miembros de su familia estaban envueltos en una tragedia que pronto saldría a la luz…

En un de los rincones del extenso salón dos muchachas intentaban descifrar lo que veían en lo ojos de su entrañable amiga….y en la sonrisa del apuesto joven que la miraba embelesado…así como la cómplice mirada del prometido de una de ellas…

_- Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo…- se aventuró a decir_

_- Lo mismo digo….pensé que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de poder compartir nuevamente con ustedes….- sonrió a la ex -timidita, aunque aún lo miraba como si la fuera a morder_

_- He escuchado muy buenos comentarios sobre tu trabajo – dijo de pronto Paty – claro que no serían nada si no te hubiera visto actuar, y debo decir que no se equivocan al decir que eres muy bueno, hasta que te vi actuar tuve dudas acerca de tu trabajo_

_- ¿En serio? – Preguntó asombrado – y ¿por qué?_

_- Pues, vi el trabajo de una enfermera atolondrada… y me preguntaba que bueno podría salir del rebelde Grandchester…- Terry contuvo la risa ante el desenfado de la "gordita"_

_- ¿Enfermera atolondrada?...- replicó ofendida_

_- No te ofendas, pero es la verdad…..- le dijo a su amiga - y tuve que reconocer que si ella logró ser una buena enfermera, no tenía caso dudar de tu éxito inmediato…._

_- No sé como debo tomar eso, porque sin duda es un cumplido demasiado grande….- dijo en son de broma – aunque a la pecosa parece ser que no le agrado en nada…._

_- ¿Cómo dices?...- lo miró perpleja_

_- Claro, es un cumplido que Paty diga que has logrado ser enfermera….pero no quisiera caer en tus manos….seguro me pones la venda en la cabeza en lugar de ponerla en mi muñeca….- le bromeo provocando la risa de sus amigos_

_- Eres un…..un…._

_- Un qué….- le dijo acercándose a ella – vamos dilo…._

_- Un…un…tonto….- lo miró molesta y alarmada por su proximidad_

_- La tonta eres tú – le dijo levantando su barbilla para que lo mirara – acaso no recuerdas que una vez te dije que me gustaría mucho ser uno de tus enfermos para que tu me atendieras…._

_- No vas a lograr convencerme con eso Terruce…_

_- Huyyyyyy, ahora si que estoy en problemas…- se volteo hacia un divertido Archie y le dijo – tu prima está enojada conmigo, me llamó por mi nombre completo…_

_- Bueno eso se arregla con un beso…- miró a Annie y la atrajo hacia el – es así como yo me arreglo con ella…_

_- Es verdad…- la voz divertida de Jhon se dejo escuchar – yo también uso esa táctica con Cami…._

_- Son insoportables….- dijo molesta la pecosa dispuesta a salir del lugar, pero Terry la tomo por el talle provocando un sonrojo furioso y alarmado en ella_

_- No tan rápido pequeña….- le sonrío – tengo una buena noticia para ti_

_- Terry nos van a ver….- dijo tratando de zafarse de sus brazos_

_- No te preocupes…no tenemos nada que ocultar…- sonrió mirándola tiernamente…_

_- ¿A que te refieres?…- dijo mirando por encima de su hombro y se tranquilizó la ver que sus primos los cubrían de las miradas de los demás…y sonrío al ver el desconcierto en la cara de sus amigas_

_- Pues a que hoy hablé con ella…_

_- ¿Y?... ¿cómo lo tomó?..._

_- Bueno eso no importa…lo que importa es que por fin podré gritarle al mundo que te amo….- le dio un beso corto en los labios y se separó de ella_

_- ¡Terry!…- su voz emocionada le llegó hasta el fondo del corazón, y sólo atino a recibirla en sus brazos._

_- En buena hora…- dijo Archie de pronto – tenemos que celebrarlo de algún modo_

_- Me parece muy buena idea…- lo secundó Jhon_

_- ¿Antes que nada nos pueden explicar que pasa?...- replicaron a una Annie y Paty_

_- Bueno, a que Candy y yo nos reconciliamos…- contesto con una sonrisa radiante el guapo actor – y que muy pronto anunciaremos nuestro compromiso…_

_- Pero…. ¿Tan pronto? - se miraron atónitas – cuando… ¿desde cuando ustedes dos….?_

_- Pues no hace mucho…ya habrá tiempo de contarles todo…._

_- ¿Y…y ella?..._

_- ¿Cariño no escuchaste que dijo que ya hizo lo que debía?...- se apresuró a contestar Archie por la cara preocupada de Candy – ¿no te da gusto acaso?_

_- Por supuesto que si...ya era hora aristócrata…- sonrió al tiempo que ella y Paty abrazaban a su amiga_

_- Felicidades Candy….- sonrió con algo de tristeza_

_- Paty….no te pongas así…._

_- Vamos…no pienses mal…estoy muy contenta por ustedes_…

_- Más te vale que así sea…porque espero que aceptes ser nuestra madrina…- Terry también había captado la nostalgia de la muchacha_

_- Si que van rápido y tú aún no has hablado conmigo…- dijo una voz seria detrás del grupo_

_- Alberth….- extendió la mano a su amigo – que bueno verte de nuevo….disculpa que no haya hablado todavía contigo, pero tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos…_

_- Si claro…pero ya el resto lo sabe y no yo que soy su tutor legal….- le reprochó._

_- Pero…pero te lo íbamos a decir….- se acercó suplicante_

_- Candy…crees acaso que sería capaz de negarme…- sonrió abrazándola – además llegue a escuchar que ya no hay obstáculos…_

_- Pues ese es el motivo por el cual no dijimos nada antes…._

_- Los entiendo….y me da gusto que lo hayan hecho así….pero…- los miró antes de continuar - aún tienen que esperar un tiempo prudente…_

_- Y es lo que pensamos hacer…no quiero que la gente hable mal de Candy….de mi pueden decir lo que les dé la gana pero no de ella…_

_- Me alegra que pienses así….y bueno tenemos que planear una bonita fiesta de compromiso….- le dijo a su pupila_

_- Ahhh no….- replicó – yo quiero algo sencillo…ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas…_

_- A mi tampoco me gustan…- le dijo Terry – pero Alberth tiene razón…además quiero que todo el mundo sepa cuán feliz soy al tenerte a mi lado….y una fiesta en sociedad callará la boca de muchos…_

_- Pero….está bien…- sonrío radiante, a lo lejos Eliza trataba de ver que hacía ese particular grupo, pensando de nueva cuenta en hacer algo para arruinarle la alegría a Candy._

* * *

_**Llorar por dentro- Christian Castro**_

_Para que tú sepas que yo aún te sigo amando_

_Que puedo hacer para que tú sepas que jamás_

_Yo te he olvidado_

_Si ya no puedo quererte, si ya no puedo besarte_

_Si sé que hasta tus lindos ojos_

_Desamorosamente y con frialdad me ven_

_Debes saber que no volveré a amar jamás_

_Como a ti amando_

_Debes saber que el final de nuestro amor_

_Es fin de un sueño dorado_

_Que puedo hacer vida mía_

_No hay solución no la encuentro_

_Sólo me queda el consuelo de llorar por dentro_

_- Hola…- volteo sorprendida al escucharlo – ¿po….podemos….hablar?_

_- No veo de qué tengamos que hablar tú y yo….- dijo agresivamente_

_- Por favor Meli….- el escuchar el nombre hizo que su bello rostro se enfureciera_

_- ¿Cómo te atreves?….Eleonor discúlpame un momento…- se volteo a su amiga, saliendo discretamente hacía el hall – no vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo…_

_- Tú también me has llamado por el mío… ¿porque no puedo hacer lo mismo? – su voz adolorida estaba a punto de hacerla flaquear_

_- Simple, no me llamo Meli…- sonrío extrañamente – pero contestando a tu pregunta….no puedes hacerlo…porque para ti soy….Señora Duquesa_

_- Ya veo….- jamás pensó experimentar un dolor tan grande estando a su lado – ¿Cómo has estado?_

_- ¿Qué quieres?...- replicó sobreponiéndose a su pregunta – habla de una buena vez que no tengo tiempo para preguntas tontas…_

_- Preguntarte….preguntarte por….por los niños…- su voz era un murmullo y su mirada….no supo definir lo que en sus ojos veía – quiero saber…._

_- ¡No tienes ningún derecho…..! - exclamó fuera de si, interrumpiendo su pregunta….jamás se imaginó que preguntaría algo como eso…no le daría el gusto de verla llorar…no podía darse el lujo de ser débil en ese momento – ¡ninguno!, me entendiste….no es de incumbencia saber de nuestras vidas…no tienes nada que ver con nosotros…¡nada!_

_- Por favor….- suplicó, poniéndose frente a ella, que le daba la espalda_

_- Eres patético…- su voz burlona e hiriente lo quemaba por dentro – ¿suplicas?...y que hay de las veces que yo supliqué…de las veces que grité pidiendo piedad…. ¿dime que hay de ello?_

_- No entiendo a qué te refieres….- preguntó confundido_

_- Claro que no entiendes….porque no estuviste ahí….y no me interesa explicártelo…no te me vuelvas a acercar…- entró hacia el salón sin volver la vista atrás, huyendo de su corazón….huyendo del recuerdo…dejando a un hombre sufriendo bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara_

* * *

_- Tía…. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?...- se acercó a la mujer que miraba hacia el jardín_

_- Que pasa Sarah…- contestó sin voltear_

_- Usted…sabía que ella…._

_- No preguntes estupideces…- volteo a verla – no vamos a hablar y menos aquí….y espero que tengas la suficiente sangre fría para enfrentar lo que viene…._

_- ¿A qué se refiere?...- preguntó temerosa_

_- No seas estúpida… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ella vino a arruinarnos la vida?...- miró hacia su prima que estaba pálida hablando con Elroy – sólo espero que Jenny no cometa una tontería…._

_- No lo creo…ella sabe perfectamente que si caemos…la llevaremos con nosotras…_

_- No te pongas melodramática…..- volteo nuevamente la vista al inmenso jardín – que has sabido del otro asunto…_

_- Pues…nada….- se estremeció al ver la reacción de la mujer – es…..estoy esperando informes de Francia…._

_- Más te vale que sean buenas….no estoy dispuesta a que me metas en ello….ya tengo suficiente con lo que se viene por esta mujercita….será mejor que vayas con cuidado….- la amenazó – aún no sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz…_

_- Claro que lo sé…"tía"…- le dijo despectivamente – y usted está tan metida como yo en este asunto…._

_- Vaya…veo que sacaste las garras….- río burlonamente ante la cara de Sarah – ya te lo advertí….como enemiga he llegado más allá de lo que sabes de mi…..te arrepentirías el resto de tu insípida e insignificante vida…_

_- No le permito…._

_- A mi me permites lo que se me dé la gana…- tomó su brazo con fuerza – que no se te olvide que fue por ti que hice todo aquello….por ayudarte en tu venganza…._

_- No era solo la mía….- se soltó con brusquedad – la que más le importaba era la suya….a mi sólo me utilizo por que le convenía….no lo hizo por celo maternal…._

_- ¡Cállate!...- miró alrededor para ver si alguien podía haberla escuchado_

_- ¿Le da miedo?...no se preocupe…"su sobrina" no abrirá la boca….con permiso…._

_- Tonta….- miró a la mujer que se alejaba con rabia – tu padre me las pagó por querer pasarse de listo…no creas que me tocaré el corazón si tengo que hacer lo mismo contigo…._

* * *

**_Pero me acuerdo de ti -Cristina Aguilera_**

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh_  
_Que tengo encasa quien suena con verme llegar, ooh, oh_  
_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_  
_Ahora que me va muy bien_

_Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm_  
_Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no_  
_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor_  
_Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_  
_Y otra vez pierdo la calma_  
_Pero me acuerdo de ti_  
_Y se me desgarra el alma_  
_Pero me acuerdo de ti_  
_Y se borra mi sonrisa_  
_Pero me acuerdo de ti_  
_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

_- ¿Estás bien?..._

_- No…- dijo mirando a Eleonor – esto es demasiado difícil para mí_

_- Lo sé…pero estoy aquí contigo…y pronto llegará Adam…- le sonrío_

_- Si…ustedes han sido mi más grande apoyo después de Pauna…- miró al salón tomando fuerzas para lo que quedaba de la noche_

_- Todo estará bien…_

_Sabes…no estoy tan segura de ello…._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?..._

_- No se quedará tranquilo con la respuesta que le dí….- murmuro débilmente_

_- ¿Te preguntó por…ellos?_

_- Hay Eli…- se volteo para que nadie pudiera verla – fue tan difícil_

_- Tranquila…..- se puso delante de ella_

_- Le…le dije que no era de su incumbencia saber de nosotros….solo que no estaba preparada para ver el dolor en sus ojos…- se oía tan desesperada…pero no se atrevió a darle el abrazo que necesitaba ya que podría generar sospechas en los presentes_

_- Cami viene hacia acá…- le alcanzó un pañuelo discretamente_

_- Dios….bueno ya estoy mejor….- sonrío – espero ser tan buena actriz como tu…_

_- Te falta práctica…pero con una maestra como yo no tengo dudas que llegaras a algo….- bromeo provocando su risa_

_- Supongo que así será…_

_- Tía…_

_- Dime querida…- volteo a verla_

_- ¿Haremos ya el brindis?..._

_- En un momento…estamos esperando a alguien….- ahí está dijo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta_

_- ¿Quién tía?..._

_- Adam…_

_- Ohhhh, ¿está aquí? - preguntó emocionada_

_- ¿Crees que faltaría en algo que es tan importante para ti?...Adam querido…_

_- Amelia…- un hombre distinguido entró en el salón llamando la atención de todos, la saludo cariñosamente y luego se dirigió a la joven_

_- Mí querida Camille…- la abrazó_

_- Tío….que bueno tenerlo con nosotros…_

_- Lamento llegar tan tarde…pero tenía una importante junta de negocios…_

_- Lo importante es que estás aquí…_

_- Eleonor…disculpa…estás hermosa….me da gusto ver que ustedes no cambian…- las admiró – bien es hora de volver a saludar a mi familia política…o mas bien ex…._

_- Me permiten su atención….- habló la más joven – por favor disculpen la demora, pero estábamos esperando a alguien muy querido por mi…permítanme presentarles al hermano de mi madre…Mi tío Adam Brown…._

_- Buenas noches…_

_- Adam…- fue a saludarlo – que bueno verte….te has perdido por mucho tiempo…_

_- William…- lo abrazó cariñosamente – me tuviste muy preocupado cuando George me dijo que estabas desaparecido….donde te metiste…_

_- Es una larga historia…- el había sido como un padre después de la muerte del suyo, era su amigo y concejero de adolescencia…aunque después de la muerte de Pauna tuvieron que separarse, ya que el empezaría a estudiar en Londres…- ¿y tú como has estado?_

_- Bien…ya sabes…aún es difícil para mí…_

_- Te entiendo…._

_- Pero dejemos eso por el momento iré a saludar a la familia….- dijo caminando con él hacia ellos…- después tengo que hablarte de un asunto delicado…_

_- ¿De qué se trata?..._

_- Ahora no William….sólo te adelanto que no es nada agradable…pero tienes que ayudar a una madre a hacer justicia…_

_- Espera…- lo detuvo – ¿que está pasando?...me preocupas…de quién hablas_

_- Lo sabrás mañana…no pienso posponerlo más…lo único que te puedo adelantar es que algunos miembros de la familia están involucrados…- hablaba en voz baja – es por eso que tenemos que tomar esto con calma…_

_- ¿A qué madre te refieres?...- se había puesto serio….él sabía perfectamente que su familia ocultaba cosas…pero nunca habían salido a la luz…y el mismo desconocía esos asuntos a pesar de ser el patriarca del clan….pero no estaba dispuesto a secundar sus atrocidades…_

_- Willy…- lo llamó cariñosamente – eres igual que tu hermana…bien, sé que eres un gran muchacho…no queríamos involucrarte….pero dado que nuestros esfuerzos han resultado infructuosos…es que acudimos a ti….lo último que puedo decirte en cuanto a este asunto es que…a quien tienes que ayudar a hacer justicia es a Amelia….la anfitriona de esta noche…._

_- Bien….- sonrío para no demostrar que hablaban de algo delicado, especialmente si su familia estaba metida en medio…- más tarde quedaremos la hora y el lugar para hablar de ello…_

_- Gracias…._

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi familia…y además aún no he hecho nada…_

_- Bueno…- dijo mirando de pronto a una joven – ¿no es ella Candy?_

_- Si…- sonrío al ver que la miraba con cariño_

_- Bueno la saludaré en un instante….- se dirigió a los mayores primero ignorando a Sarah y a Marielle que en ese momento conversaban, luego fue directamente hacia el grupo en que se encontraba la rubia_

_- Candy…- le dio un abrazo emocionado – ha pasado mucho tiempo…_

_- Si…que bueno volver a verlo…- sonrío recordando la única conversación que tuvo con él hacía bastante tiempo_

_- Archie…- saludó de igual manera al joven Cornwell – me da mucha alegría verlos...me fue imposible venir antes a América a saludarlos…._

_- Señor Brown…- dijo afablemente – a nosotros también nos alegra mucho verlo después de tanto tiempo…_

_- Veo que no han cambiado…- los miró con nostalgia – sigues tan hermosa como siempre Candy…_

_- Gracias…- se ruborizo ante su cumplido…_

_- Lamenté mucho cuando me enteré lo de Stear…- dijo de pronto con tristeza – quise estar aquí para acompañarlos…pero era muy duro…no tuve valor para pasar por eso de nuevo….siempre fueron muy especiales para mí…._

_- Señor….- fue lo único que pudo decir_

_- No digas nada…no quise entristecerlos…- sonrío_

_- Sé que no fue esa su intención….permítame presentarlo…la señorita Annie Britter…mi prometida…._

_- Esa si es que una agradable sorpresa…- tomó la mano de Annie y se la beso con respeto – es un placer…_

_- El placer es mío…_

_- Ella es Patricia O`Brien….una persona muy especial para nosotros….- la miró con dulzura – chicas él es el padre de Anthony…._

_- Ohh…mucho gusto…nos han hablado tanto de él – fue la respuesta de Paty_

_- Me da gusto ver que no lo han olvidado…_

_- Como podríamos olvidarlo – dijo Candy de pronto sin percatarse de la cara sería de Terry – el significó mucho para nosotros…._

_- Lo sé pequeña…y de no ser por el accidente seguramente tendría la dicha de verlos casados….- se calló al ver la cara de incredulidad y enojo del joven que los acompañaba, lo miró como recordándolo – perdón no nos han presentado….pero a ti también te conozco….claro…eres Terrence…vaya muchacho si que has crecido…la última vez que te vi no tenias más de cuatro años…._

_- Usted me conoce….- preguntó sorprendido pero sin dejar de mostrar su enojo_

_- Por supuesto….- sonrío – Anthony y tú fueron compañeros de juego…._

_- ¿Queeeé?...- replicó – yo no pude ser amigo suyo…_

_- ¿Por qué te molesta?...ustedes dos hacían un dúo muy bonito…._

_- ¿Nosotros dos….? – lo miró como si estuviera loco_

_- Si….Anthony y tú….- la tristeza era palpable en su voz_

_Jajaja….- la carcajada de Archie y Alberth se escuchó de pronto al ver la cara del actor_

_- ¿De que se ríen?….- preguntó el hombre al verlos, se quedó sorprendido al ver que las chicas también sonreían a excepción de Candy que miraba divertida pero alarmada al mismo tiempo al joven_

_- No es gracioso…- los miró molesto por el jolgorio general_

_- Claro que si….- le dijo Archie aun riendo – tienes una cara…._

_- Vaya…así que tú y Anthony fueron amigos…._

_- Ya estuvo bueno Alberth…- reprochó – además no creo que nuestra amistad hubiera durado mucho… ¿no crees Candy?..._

_- Yo….- no supo que responder ya que estaba a punto de reírse cuando le dijo eso, lo miró suplicante – no te enojes…tienes que reconocer que la situación es bastante…divertida…_

_- ¿Pasa algo malo?...- peguntó cada vez más intrigado_

_- No nada….vamos Terry…ya cambia esa cara…- le dijo Alberth tranquilamente ya que conocía el carácter explosivo de su amigo y prefirió no seguir embromándolo_

_- ¿Pero porque dice que sus amistad no hubiera durado?..._

_- Pues por que mi hijo está enamorado de Candy…- la voz de Eleonor los sorprendió, hablaba en voz baja para que los demás no los escucharan – y bueno digamos que oír acerca de Anthony lo pone….de mal humor…_

_- Madre…- dijo entre dientes cada vez más molesto_

_- Vamos amor no te molestes….- tomó su mano discretamente sonriéndole – sabes que no tienes motivos para ponerte celoso de él…._

_- Ya veo…- los miro con cierta desazón - no sabía nada…no quise incomodarte con mi comentario…me da gusto ver que has seguido adelante…._

_- Bueno…- los interrumpió la anfitriona, mientras pasaban las copas de champagne – en vista de que ya todos estamos reunidos….brindemos por la felicidad de los muchachos…._

* * *

La habitación era un completo desastre…perfumes y joyeros esparcidos por el suelo, vestidos desgarrados, un espejo echo añicos y muebles tirados por todos lados era el resultado del desquite de la señorita de la casa…encerrada en su habitación sin querer abrir ante la insistente súplica de su madre….cansada de llorar se sentó en la alfombra apoyando su hermoso rostro contra las sábanas en desorden…

De pronto su mundo se venía abajo…nada era cierto, simplemente una ilusión había vivido en los últimos años…veía con desesperación la incertidumbre que se le venía por delante…no podía perdonar aunque quisiera…nunca había sido mala, simplemente de se dejó llevar por el mundo en que había crecido, rodeada de mimos y de todo cuanto deseaba jamás echo un vistazo profundo a su vida…nunca tuvo un concejo apropiado para sus locuras…lo tomaban con demasiada tranquilidad tratando de complacerla en todo…

Y ahora, ¿ahora qué?, se preguntaba volviendo a derramar gruesas lágrimas…no bastaba con ser abandonada por el hombre al que amaba sino también tenía que enfrentarse a la cólera de su tío…que al ver lo sucedido no tuvo en más mínimo reparo en gritarle su condición de niña recogida…de gritarle que únicamente la había complacido por el brillante matrimonio que tenía delante y que iba a poner fin a sus apuros económicos…un objeto así se sentía, cuanta falta le hacía ahora su padre, el era el único que la amaba de verdad, mientras el vivió su vida había sido tranquila…rodeada de amor, de ese amor que no es ciego sino que guía, aconseja, corrige…

_- ¿Por qué Papá?...- sollozaba – por qué nunca me lo contaste…._

_- Cariño…abre por favor…- suplicaba la mujer a través de la puerta_

_- ¡Quiero que te vayas!...- gritó con fuerza – déjame en paz…no te quiero ver…_

_- Por favor hija…deja que te explique…._

_- ¿Explicar qué?...todo está muy claro….déjame sola….- sus sollozos acallaron su voz y no se percató de la cerradura que se abría_

_- Hija….- la mujer no podía soportar más, así que ordenó que buscaran el duplicado de la llave….el corazón se le desgarró al ver a su niña tan frágil y desvalida…. – no puedes seguir así…_

_- ¿Cómo entraste?...- volteó rápidamente – vete no quiero verte….todo es tu culpa….ere la única responsable de todo esto…._

_- No digas eso…- la miró llorosa – todo lo que hice fue pensando en tu bienestar…._

_- ¿Mi bienestar?...como puedes ser tan falsa…- no le importó el dolor que la mujer reflejaba - vete….por favor_

_- No…antes tengo que explicarte muchas cosas….se que como madre he cometido muchos errores…pero…._

_- Claro que los has cometido…no lo eras después de todo….- habló hiriente, sin mirarla, quería desfogar su dolor y pensaba que esa era la mejor manera – pensándolo bien quiere que me digas algo…..quienes son mis padres…._

_- Eso no te lo puedo decir…..- volteo el rostro_

_- Y dices que tienes cosas que explicarme…._

_- Es que…..- se estrujaba las manos con desespero – es muy difícil…_

_- Si no tienes nada que decir sal de mi habitación inmediatamente -_

Sufría al ver a su hija….ella era la única responsable de sus caprichos y desenfrenos…

_- Mírame….- le pidió volteando su rostro anegado en llanto, su corazón se encogió al ver sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de dolor – nunca quisimos contártelo porque es una historia demasiado dolorosa y triste…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?..._

_- Pues…que si tú padre y yo no te contamos nada es porque tu vida corría peligro….- cerró los ojos tratando de tomar fuerzas_

_- ¿Có….cómo dices?...- preguntó sin poder evitar estremecerse de miedo…._

_- Así es cariño….- la abrazó para darle fuerzas – tus padres…no saben que estás viva….ellos jamás pudieron estrecharte entre sus brazos….por que te arrebataron de su lado…cuando eras apenas un bebé…._

_- Pero…pero….cómo puede ser eso posible….- se aferró con fuerza a ella buscando refugio_

_- Es una historia demasiado triste…- la mecía suavemente como cuando era chiquita para que se durmiera en sus brazos_

_- ¿Tú…tú sabes quienes son ellos?...- su voz se quebró nuevamente_

_- Si…pero por el momento es mejor que no lo sepas…_

_Ellos… ¿ellos me quisieron?...- lloraba de nuevo, queriendo aferrarse a la idea de que todo era mentira_

_- Claro que sí…te esperaban con mucha ilusión….- la voz de su niña sonaba tan dolida y desgarrada_

_- Pero….- se calló de pronto_

_- ¿Qué quieres saber nena? – acaricio sus cabellos_

_- ¿Por qué no me buscaron?...- la miró – dime por que nunca vinieron por mí…._

_- Eso tendrás que preguntárselos a ellos…si algún día los tienes frente a ti…..no pienses más en ello…._

_- Pero no puedo…son demasiadas cosas….- se abrazó aún más fuerte a ella – mamá…..él…él… ¿no vino?..._

_- No cariño….es mejor que te olvides de él…_

_- ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo…si lo amo más que a mi vida? – su llanto se escucho nuevamente en la habitación – que voy a hacer sin él mami….que voy a hacer….sin él me voy a morir_

_- Seguir adelante….nadie muere de amor….- la consoló – no vuelvas a repetir eso…ningún hombre puede hacerte pensar eso….ya verás que con el tiempo y la distancia podrás olvidarlo…._

_- No podré mamá….cada día lo tendré presente…_

_- Bueno…que te parece si hacemos un viaje juntas….- limpio sus lágrimas – todavía no podemos ir a Europa…pero podemos empezar por Canadá… ¿Qué te parece?...hace muchos años que no veo a mi hermana…la distancia hará que pienses menos en él…._

_- No mamá….siempre lo tendré conmigo….por que….- agachó la mirada sin dejar de llorar – Oh mamá…._

_- ¿Qué pasa?...no llores de esa forma…me estás asustando…._

_- Mamá…estoy…estoy embarazada…._

_- Su….- el nombre de su hija se quedó en sus labios sin poder salir. Lo único a lo que atinó fue a abrazarla con fuerza._

* * *

**_Magia- Shakira_**

_Magia, siento magia,_  
_desde hace poco algo nuevo nace en mi_  
_Magia, siento magia,_  
_cuando me hablas tiemblo toda, es así_  
_ando siempre despistada,_  
_no escucho lo que me hablan_  
_solo pienso en que estas cerca de mi_

_Magia, tu mirada,_  
_como la luna me estremece hasta el fin_  
_Magia, siento magia,_  
_si estoy contigo en el desierto soy feliz_  
_Dicen que hasta veo fantasmas_  
_o que estoy emproblemada_  
_y la razón es que te quiero hasta morir_

_Y es así que ya no puedo ni dormir,_  
_me paso el día pensando en ti_  
_vivo embrujada es por ti,_  
_y es así que solo vivo para ti, no se estudiar_  
_ni se salir, no se que magia has hecho en mi_

_Magia, siento magia,_  
_como la luna me estremece hasta el fin_  
_Magia, siento magia,_  
_si estoy contigo en el desierto soy feliz_

_Y es así que ya no puedo ni dormir,_  
_me paso el día pensando en ti_  
_vivo embrujada y es por ti,_  
_y es así que solo vivo para ti, no se estudiar_  
_ni se salir, no se que magia has hecho en mi_  
_Y es así..._

La cena no había tan difícil como ella pensaba…el ambiente se aligeró un poco…la disposición de las personas en la mesa hizo que pudiera compartir un momento agradable al lado de los padres del novio, de Eleonor, William, Adam y para su sorpresa de Elroy, tuvo que reconocer que era una mujer culta y que tenía una conversación interesante…además cerca de ellos estaban los novios junto a sus primos y amigos…

La complicidad entre los jóvenes enamorados la hacía sonreír…por lo que podía ver además de Cami, Jhon, Archie y Annie; Terruce estaba visiblemente interesado en la joven que tanto llamara su atención, y veía complacida que ella compartía el sentimiento que el actor le profesaba, sentado al lado suyo no se cansaba de embromarla y admirarla abiertamente….paseo su mirada por la extensa mesa hasta toparse con la mirada llena de rencor de Eliza Leegan hacia ellos…era curioso pensaba como se parecía a su madre hasta en la forma de mirar..

No había duda que era tan ruin como ella…al lado suyo, su hermano miraba a la pareja triste pero con satisfacción…eso le llamó más la atención, para ser hermanos no compartían al parecer los mismos sentimientos…sin duda a más de uno no le gustaba el abierto galanteo del actor para con la joven...

Su vista fue atraída por una mirada intensa que la hizo voltear de pronto, toda la noche había evitado encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos verdes que recordaba de mil maneras…la añoranza la venció al mirarlo, el pudo captar eso en su mirada porque se le nubló la vista….cuanto se conocían pensaba, que tan solo con mirarnos, vemos hasta el fondo de nuestros corazones…no pudiendo seguir con esa plática muda volteo con lentitud la vista…

_- Y bien Grandchester…- la voz un poco alta de Charles se dejó escuchar sin hacer caso a la mirada de curiosa de sus parientes_

_- ¿Y bien qué…? – contestó cortésmente, tratando de frenar sus impulsos, ya que no le había causado gracia alguna la forma en que se la pasó mirando a su Candy_

_- Pues, como van los preparativos para la boda…- sorprendió a todos sobre todo a la rubia que no se esperaba semejante pregunta_

_- Claro Terry que dice tu novia…- aprovechó Eliza para meterse en la conversación – ¿supongo que por eso no habrá podido estar presente verdad?...estará preparando todo para el próximo enlace, ya me imagino lo contenta que debe estar…._

_- Les agradezco la preocupación a pesar de que no es el lugar ni la hora para hablar de ello…- su voz sonaba despreocupada y demasiado contenta para el gusto de Eliza – pero tienes razón…me da gusto ver lo mucho que la "sigues conociendo"…está muy contenta con nuestro próximo enlace….pero no más que yo, por poder tenerla a mi lado….ya sabes lo mucho que siempre la he amado…_

_- Va a ser una boda preciosa….- habló de pronto Annie mirando despectivamente a la pelirroja, que miraba perpleja al actor, ya que entendía perfectamente sus palabras – ¿no crees Paty?_

_- Por supuesto….hacen una hermosa pareja…- sonrío mirando de la misma forma a una furiosa Eliza – ¿no te parece querida?_

…..

_- ¿Vaya Eliza es que acaso te haz mordido la lengua? – Preguntó Archie burlón al ver la cara de rabia de esta, se dirigió a los demás – discúlpenla suele pasarle con frecuencia…._

_- Y tu que opinas Candy….- replicó Charles sintiendo su sangre hervir, ante la cara divertida de los jóvenes – ¿piensas que será una boda especial?_

_- Como debe ser toda boda…cuando hay amor todo es maravilloso - se oyó la voz de Alberth – y más aún si los novios se aman como en este caso…perdona que te responda por ella Charles….pero ustedes dos, sobrinos míos acaban de arruinar la hermosa sorpresa que les tenía preparada para otra ocasión….Terruce que te parece si aprovechas la ocasión…_

_- Me parece perfecto….- lo secundó Jhon – así tendremos otro motivo maravilloso para celebrar…_

_- Ya me imagino que habrán motivos – la hasta ese momento mordaz lengua de Arthur no se había dejado oír, miró burlón al guapo noble inglés antes de decirle – aunque para otros la sorpresa no es tanta verdad, o al menos no agradable….vamos primo cambia de cara…parece que te hubieran golpeado….deberías alegrarte como todos nosotros…_

_- Cállate hermano…- lo reprendió Carl_

_- En fin….cuando lo sepan estoy seguro de que se alegraran tanto como nosotros…- el rubio les mandó una mirada de advertencia a todos_

_- Alberth…. ¿de qué hablas querido?...- Candy no quería ver la cara de Elroy, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de estallar_

_- Pues a qué más va a ser tía….- chilló furiosa su otrora sobrina consentida – a que una vez más esta maldita huérfana va a avergonzar a la familia….ahhhh, pero está vez no te saldrás con la tuya…._

_- Me había olvidado lo mal intencionada y ruin que eras….pero claro de ti no se puede esperar mucho ¿verdad?...- dijo sin poder contenerse más tomando la mano de Candy para darle fuerzas, pero para su sorpresa ella levantó la vista sonriente y ¿desafiante?...pues si eso parecía, por primera vez la veía enfrentar la mirada de la pelirroja y le sonrío con complicidad – lamento el comentario madame Elroy, pero su sobrina me saca de mis casillas…_

_- ¡Terry!…- lo reprendió_

_- Veo que se te siguen pegando las malas costumbres de esta huérfana…- se levantó airadamente, la miró con rencor – esperaba más de ti, sobre todo ahora que si tienes a alguien de tu altura a tu lado…. ya me imagino a la pobre Susana esperando por ti en su casa….y tu aquí perdiendo el tiempo con esta…._

_- ¡Suficiente!…- explotó la anciana mujer - ¿Cómo te atreves?...donde quedó tu educación…_

_- Pero tía…._

_- No te atrevas a decir algo….madame disculpe el comportamiento de esta jovencita….- miró a la duquesa, que se había puesto de pie al ver la reacción de la joven_

_- No es usted quien tiene que pedir disculpas, si no su madre….- miró a Sarah que estaba atónita ante el comportamiento de su hija_

_- Veo que mi madre está demasiado sorprendida duquesa….- habló de pronto Neal – le pido disculpas en nombre de mis padres por este desagradable incidente….Candy ya la conoces, te pido que no hagas caso de lo que habla…_

_- Bueno…creo que no es para tanto….- dijo sonriente la anfitriona – acepto tus disculpas...pero creo que estábamos a punto de escuchar algo agradable cuando los interrumpieron….de que sorpresa hablan…_

_- De la boda de Terruce y Susana…. ¿verdad?...- Eliza simplemente no podía quedarse callada y menos después de quedar tan mal con todos_

_- Una palabra más y pediré al chofer que te lleve a tu casa…- habló con voz amenazante un muy molesto Alberth – estás advertida Eliza…._

_- Permíteme Alberth….- habló de pronto el actor poniéndose de pie – sabes, estás muy mal informada….no tengo ningún compromiso con Susana pero si con otra persona….supongo que no te alegrara en absoluto, pero nos tiene sin cuidado…ohhhh si…veo que entendiste…._

_- Ya hemos alargado mucho esto…- interrumpió al ver que Eliza estaba a punto de gritar algo – estoy muy feliz al poder anunciar a todos ustedes el próximo enlace de Candice y Terruce….son para mí muy queridos….y me alegra ver que por fin se han dejado de tonterías y han decidido luchar por lo suyo…_

_- Noticias como esas merecen ser recibidas con gran alegría….- habló la duquesa – brindemos pues por el amor…._

_- Candy…- susurro dolorosamente al escuchar que la había perdido…no…jamás la tuve…solo fuimos amigos_

_- Un momento…jovencito - dijo acercándose a el – usted no ha pedido la mano de mi sobrina como corresponde…así que hasta que no lo haga no habrá brindis…._

_- Tía…- suplico Candy_

_- Eres una Andrey…y las cosas se tienen que hacer como corresponde…_

_- Tía, el ya habló conmigo…- intervino rápidamente – y tienes que tener en cuenta que todavía no abríamos hablado nada hasta la llegada del duque…pero las circunstancias hicieron que actuara de esta forma….ya sabes por el comentario de Eliza…._

_- Ya veo…entonces brindemos…pero ni una palabra hasta la llegada de su padre… ¿entendido? - miró la actor_

_- Claro madame…ya le escribí a mi padre para que estuviera presente…_

_- Bueno entonces brindemos…- Jhon levantó su copa y todos lo imitaron…_

_- Te contaré todo después – susurró a su oído – me arruinaron la sorpresa…._

_- ¿Le….le escribiste?...- su sonrisa respondió por él…._

Estaba más que feliz, no le importaba la mirada llena de odio de Eliza ni las de tristeza de Charles y Neal…lo único que le interesaba era la alegría que saltaba en su corazón, ciertamente no habían pensado en que se supiera tan pronto…sabía que su familia no iba a decir nada a la prensa, pero Eliza…Eliza era mala y la detestaba con ganas, pero que importaba eso ahora; estaba junto al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón y lo que dijeran los demás le tenía sin cuidado…la mirada de él la reconfortaba, no tenía ya que ocultar sus sentimientos, la tenía tomada por la cintura y la miraba fascinado…

La cena había terminado y se encontraban nuevamente en el salón conversando antes de despedirse…de pronto oyeron los gritos del mayordomo y los guardias de seguridad que intentaban detener a alguien…

_- Oiga….espere un momento….- gritó le mayordomo siguiendo a una mujer_

_- ¿Que significa esto?..._

_- Perdone Milady….es que la policía vino a buscar a un criado y esta mujer se coló…._

_- ¿Como que la policía?...- miró al hombre que entraba al comedor_

_- ¡Asesina!….- grito de pronto mirando a una de las Andrey – usted asesino a mi prima…_

El estupor se apoderó de todos lo presentes….sentían sus corazones oprimidos teniendo de pronto un terrible presentimiento de lo que vendría a continuación, se miraban buscando una explicación a la terrible acusación que se cernía sobre ellos….el grito retumbaba una y otra vez en sus oídos, ¿qué era lo que estaba a punto de develarse ante ellos?…¿qué secretos sombríos en los que estaban involucrados saldrían a la luz?…el silencio se extendió sin que nadie atinara a decir algo…

No pudo evitar mirarlo nuevamente, por fin podría desahogarse, por fin la angustia llegaría a su fin, el le devolvió la mirada preguntándose el por qué reaccionaba como si ese fuera un momento esperado por mucho tiempo….que pasaba por el corazón y la mente de aquella mujer que ahora parecía desconocer, ¿por qué lo miraba con reproche y hasta con rencor?…si...conocía la respuesta pero no podía enfrentarla, el era el único causante…pero había algo más un grito mudo, ahogado y doloroso en su mirada…su corazón le decía que pronto tendría las respuestas que buscaba, y que tal ves lo hundirían irremediablemente en la desolación….

_Para ti lo que ves de mí_

_Es la realidad_

_Más tú no conoces_

_El papel que la vida_

_Me hace actuar_

_Siendo así puedo burlar_

_Mi mundo exterior_

_Pero al corazón jamás_

_Hoy no reconocí a quien_

_Vi frente a mí_

_Mi reflejo no mostró_

_Quien soy en verdad_

_Un día más_

_Que mi corazón tengo que ocultar_

_Todo mi sentir al final_

_Sabrán como soy_

_Que pienso en verdad_

_Ese día llegara_

**_Christina Aguilera_**

**_Continuara…._**

* * *

_Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo y espero que puedan seguir conmigo esta historia...muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y en especial quiero agradecer a **Terry'sGirl** por su mensaje y a **Sakura y Nela2307** por colocarla en sus favoritos... pero al mismo tiempo no quiero ser desagradecida con quienes me mandaron reviews hace tanto y la verdad no sé si se los agradecí com debía así que: _

**_Denis Grandchester, _**

**_HildyWhite, _**

**_Lupita Isais, _**

**_Jari de Grandchester, _**

**_misakigirl,_**

**_Chiharu No Natsumi, _**

**_Violet Romina y _**

**_(Lady a quien conocí en los grupos de CC) _**

_Muchas gracias chicas y también gracias a todas las que lo leen en el anonimato...espero que sigan conmigo, tengo ya algunos capítulos avanzados, pero como la musa me abandonó dejé la historia inconclusa, ya la estoy avanzando de a poquitos así que tengan paciencia conmigo y espero sus opiniones y más._

_Saludos_

**_Arwen_**


	11. Capítulo 11

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

Hola: Mil perdones por la tardanza en actualizar, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero he estado con algunos líos, no voy a dejar la historia inconclusa, sólo les pido un poquitín de paciencia...quiero agradecer a todas las que se han tomado un tiempito para ver el fic, a aquellas que me han mandado sus reviews y a quienes han colocado las historia entre sus favoritos...no digo nombres por no olvidarme de alguno muchísimas gracias nuevamente y espero que sigan conmigo

* * *

"**Volver a Vivir"**

**Cap XI**

_Perdóname si yo te corto las alas_  
_Te retengo en mi vida atada a mi alma_  
_Y tu mundo es mi piel que te quema o te calma_

_Perdóname si yo te quiero así_  
_Entregada a mi ser y mis cuentos de hadas_  
_Amándome mas que a ti misma_

_Si vivo para ti debo confesar_  
_Que no tengo otra forma de amar otra forma de ver_  
_Esta es mi única verdad_

_Que tengo tanto miedo de perderte_  
_De estar a tu lado y no merecerte_  
_Y siento tanto miedo, tanto miedo_  
_Que no puedo dormir_  
_Que no puedo creer_  
_Que estoy enamorado, hipnotizado_  
_Y que no es mentira…._

_Mark Anthony – Volando entre tus brazos_

Al verlo llegar lo supo, supo que la dejaría, reconocía esa mirada la que hacía tiempo no miraba, el brillo que solo esa maldita mujer era capaz de provocar…..suplicó, gritó, amenazó e intentó chantajear, ya nada de eso daba resultado, lo vio irse con la frente en alto y el corazón rebosando de dicha...no lo iba a permitir, él iba a ser suyo a como diera lugar y si no era suyo no lo sería de ella….jamás de ella…

_-Ya está aquí señorita…_

_-En seguida bajo... ¿Mi madre ya se fue?...- preguntó mirándose en el espejo_

_-Salió hace cinco minutos….se le ofrece algo_

_-No….retírate…._

_-Si señorita…._

_-Bien Terruce…lamentaras haberte burlado de mí….- su rostro no tenía nada de dulce mientras hablaba – tu y ella lo lamentarán….no fue difícil seguirte para comprobar mis sospechas…hoy sabrás que no debiste jugar conmigo….- termino de arreglarse y salió hacia la sala_

_-¿Cumpliste con mi encargo?..._

_-Como siempre Su….- hizo una reverencia burlona a la chica_

_-No me llames así….- le dijo a media voz_

_-Antes no te quejabas de cómo te llamaba…- la miró para ver su reacción pero la muchacha era una roca – es más te encantaba que te llamara así…._

_-A ti era a quien le gustaba…- se burló – te imaginabas con ella…._

_-Deja de decir tonterías Susana….siempre la envidiaste….no soportabas a tu prima….debí saber que te traías algo cuando empezaste a querer reconquistarme…..- la miró con lastima – ¿piensas acaso que puedes inspirarme el más mínimo deseo?..._

_-Si que eres bastante cómico…. ¿entonces querido dime que haces aquí?..._

_-Sabes bien porque estoy aquí…_

_-Claro… ¿estás contra tu voluntad no es así?...- se burló_

_-Me das lástima….- dijo y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la joven – buscas la manera de obtener lo que quieres sin importar el costo…._

_-Ya basta…- interrumpió – dime donde está…._

_-En casa de la actriz…._

_-Pues entonces vamos…..esta noche me las pagan…._

_-No iré contigo…._

_-¿Qué dices?...claro que vienes conmigo…_

_-No Susana….ya deje que me chantajearas demasiado…se acabó…no voy a seguir con tus estúpidos jueguitos…._

_-Sabes bien que no tienes otra opción…. ¿no querrás que se sepa todo verdad?_

_-Pues si quiero…me voy a casa de Sue Ellen….voy a contarle todo…no espero que me perdone...pero por lo menos ya no podrás hacerle daño_

_-No seas estúpido…._

_-No lo soy…o tal vez si lo sea….fui un estúpido al caer en tu trampa – miró la cara de sorpresa mezclada con burla de Susana – si….sé bien que planeaste todo….así como planeaste como atrapar a Grandchester…amo demasiado a tu prima como para dejar que sigas lastimándola….sé que has estado diciéndole que me has visto con otra….pero se acabo tu juego…_

_-Claro que estás con otra….- le dijo burlona – sólo que no le dije que era yo, ya me imagino que diría la pobre si se enterara... _

_-Hay Susi…que patética eres….pero tienes razón ¿que dirá cuando sepa que me has estado chantajeando?….así como chantajeas a tu novio..._

_-No sé de qué hablas…Terry está conmigo porque me ama…._

_-Ajá….- dijo con fastidio dirigiéndose a la puerta – ¿por eso lo sigues verdad, por eso has armado el teatrito de esta noche?….como te dije, me das lástima….y seguramente eso le inspiras también a él…..adiós Susana…no vuelvas a buscarme…_

_-¡Eres un imbécil!...- estalló, pero ya el joven había abandonado la casa y sólo escucho el ruido de un objeto estrellándose en la puerta detrás de él – me las vas a pagar…tú y él me las van a pagar…._

_-¿Señorita se encuentra bien? ….- la doncella entró al escuchar el ruido del cristal_

_-Llama un taxi…me acompañaras tú…._

_-Pero cuando venga su madre…_

_-¡Has lo que te dije!...- gritó – ya me entenderé con mi madre_

_-Si señorita…._

* * *

El silencio era abrumador ante la acusación de la mujer en frente de ellos, se miraban unos a otros intentando hallar respuestas a sus interrogantes de pronto la velada se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla….

_-¿Qué dice?...- __preguntó Alberth en medio del estupor general_

_-Que esa mujer asesino a Amy…..asesino a mi prima porque la iba a delatar…._

_-Amy…..Amy muerta…..- dijo desplomándose en un sillón….no podía ser cierto…ella era la única que podía decirle la verdad…..no era posible…._

_-¿Tu doncella?...- miró a su tía – ¿no dijiste que estaba de viaje?….explíquese señora…._

_-Disculpen la interrupción – habló un hombre ysaludo con una venia –soy el jefe de la policía de New York, quise venir personalmente por la acusación de esta mujer hacia uno de sus empleados…no quise interrumpir…_

_-No me toque…- reacciono esta separándose del oficial – no se trata de ningún empleado…pero si se lo decía no me iba a creer…._

_-Me está diciendo que mintió en mi despacho….- la amenazo_

_-No, sólo en cuanto al nombre del asesino….pero claro si le decía que era miembro de la familia Andrey me hubiera mandado por un tubo…..- el estupor aumento aún más, se dirigió a la dueña de casa – lamento esto señora…pero han asesinado a mi prima….y si vengo a su casa es porque no podría encontrarlos a todos juntos nuevamente…._

_-Señora….acaba usted de hacer una acusación seria sobre mi familia, y espero que se explique…- habló Alberth antes que la aludida pudiera responder_

_-No será necesario señor Andrey….me la llevaré inmediatamente…_

_-Claro que no oficial….tendrá que explicar lo que acaba de decir….señora quiere explicarse…._

_-Para que pueda entender el motivo de mi acusación tiene que conocer la historia desde el principio…- lo miró interrogante_

_-Duquesa…disculpe mi atrevimiento… ¿pero le importaría que pudiera tener una conversación privada con ella?_

_-No hablaré a solas con usted….- la mujer dio un paso atrás – quiero testigos de lo que voy a hablar…no desconfío de usted joven William…pero si de sus parientes…_

_-William...recuerdas lo que te dije al saludarnos…es preciso que escuchemos lo que tiene que decir….- habló el señor Brown y viendo que algunas personas se levantaban para salir agregó – y nadie debe salir por ahora de aquí…_

_-Está bien, hable por favor….- miro a todos sus parientes indicándoles que se sentaran_

_-Esta historia empieza hace poco más de 20 años…..- comenzó a hablar_

Sentada sin poder moverse y con el alma en vilo escuchaba a la mujer que tenía en frente, el corazón le latía salvajemente sabiendo que por fin podría dar por terminado tanto sufrimiento…tomó la mano de su amiga para no desfallecer de angustia por lo que venía a continuación…

_-Mi prima se vio envuelta en esta historia por haber sido doncella toda su vida en la casa Andrey….conocía bien cada uno de los dramas que se vivieron entre ellos….pero sólo hay uno por el cual quisieron acabar con ella, es una historia que juré jamás revelar porque también me vi envuelta en medio de esa intriga que afectó la vida de más de uno, pero me veo forzada a hacerlo ahora…._

_-Vaya al grano por favor…- la urgió el oficial_

_-Yo era doncella de la señorita Pauna, su hermana….- miró a Alberth con la intención de no dirigirse a nadie más que a él – por ello conocí bien a sus amistades…en especial a una joven inglesa que trabajaba como profesora en un pequeño colegio cerca de Lakewood….se hicieron muy amigas ya que la ambas tenían apenas 17 años…con ocasión del cumpleaños de su hermana toda la familia llegó a la mansión, fue ahí donde esa joven conoció al que más tarde se convertiría en su esposo….no fue fácil para ellos poder realizar sus planes debido a la oposición de su familia…aprovechando una reunión ellos escaparon de la cuidad sin decir a nadie más que a su hermana y a su prometido a donde se dirigían….el alboroto que se armó fue enorme y el padre del joven cayó enfermo ya que había empeñado su palabra en un próximo enlace de su primogénito con una joven acaudalada – guardo silencio por unos instantes mirando las reacciones de los que la escuchaban, hasta que se fijo en la dueña de la casa a lo que su corazón dio un salto…no podía callarse, tenía la oportunidad para ayudarla y lo haría por la memoria de su joven ama, así que continuo con la voz firme -…mandaron buscarlos por todo el país sin obtener resultados hasta tres años después, su hermana ya estaba casada y acababa de dar a luz al niño Anthony, ella jamás reveló el paradero de ellos…cuando supieron donde estaban una de sus tías se encargó de ir a la casa en la que vivían en Boston…tenían todo muy bien organizado y la mentira muy bien planeada, fue ofreciendo cariño a un hogar que pensaba destruir, a su primo le mintieron diciendo que su padre agonizaba y que quería hablar con él antes de morir…al principio se rehusó a verlo, ya que eso implicaría dejar a su hijo de apenas cuatro años y a su esposa en estado, después de hablar con ella decidió viajar con la promesa de enviar por ellos en cuanto viera a su padre y preparara todo para recibirlos…..cuando llegó encontró a su padre más enfermo de lo que creía, por lo que no se atrevió a hablarle de su familia, cada día el enfermo le pedía que cumpliera con su último deseo casándose con la hija de su amigo…..durante los primeros dos meses la correspondencia con su esposa era fluida y en cada una de sus cartas le decía que pronto estarían con él en New York , pero las exigencias de su padre con su aparente empeoramiento le dificultaban las cosas…._

_-Disculpe la interrupción… ¿pero es necesario dar tanta vuelta la asunto?...- interrumpió uno de los Andrey no queriendo que ahondara más en la historia_

_-Por supuesto que lo es señor…- contesto calmada aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios – no se preocupe que pronto terminaré con todo lo que tengo que decir…..un día el decidió hablar con su padre, aunque no tomó a bien la noticia le dijo que ya que las cosas estaban así no iba a obligarlo a nada que no quisiera, le pidió que fuera por su familia para poder darles su bendición…- esto último lo dijo con una voz cargada de ironía – pobre…no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde que todo era una trampa…lo obligaron a casarse con otra después de anular su matrimonio con la mujer que amaba…_

_-Pero señora no veo que por esa historia hayan matado a su prima como usted afirma…- le dijo impaciente el oficial_

_-Es verdad…- habló un pálido Michael Andrey – usted no está haciendo más que hablar de cosas que no le atañen a nadie más que a los involucrados….. _

_-¿En verdad cree que todo acabó ahí joven Patrick?...- lo miró seria después de ver como unos ojos azules como el mar lo miraban furiosa- al contrario ahí empezó todo….hicieron de la vida de la esposa que este abandonó, un infierno, no cesaron de perseguirla….le hicieron llegar una carta donde su amante esposo la llamaba a New York,…. muy conveniente fue que la carroza que él había enviado en su busca se parara de pronto al frente de la Catedral de San Patrick, justo para ver salir a una pareja de recién casados….la pobre cayó desmayada de la impresión…._

_-¿Qué dice?...- preguntó pálido_

_-Lo que acaba de oír….ella vio a su esposo salir recién casado con otra mujer….pero el golpe no terminó ahí…- trataba de no mirar a la mujer que sufría a unos pasos de ella – al poco tiempo estando ella con seis meses de gestación salió del país con la ayuda de un conocido de su familia….había alguien dentro de los Andrey que había movido todos los hilos para llevarla a sufrir de esa manera…no se trataba de resguardar el buen nombre de su familia al no querer que un miembro suyo estuviera casado con alguien sin posición…. La odiaba por ser quien era, una joven de noble cuna hija de su más grande rival…cuando ésta estaba próxima a dar a luz la secuestraron en Inglaterra…._

_-¿Cómo que la secuestraron?...- inquirió el joven patriarca_

_-Si, la secuestraron y con ayuda de una comadrona lograron que el parto se adelantara…- para este punto los más jóvenes estaban profundamente impresionados…pero no tanto como dos corazones que sangraban uno al recordar el sufrimiento y el otro al enterarse de lo que nunca quiso saber - pobre niña Meli….no les importo sus súplicas…rogó por su bebé y no la escucharon…..la atormentaron hasta el final…..la abandonaron para que se desangrara luego de arrancarle a su bebé sin que siquiera pudiera darle un beso, la abandonaron en un casucha a las afueras de Londres, dejando a su doncella amarrada para que no pudiera ayudarla…es por ese secreto que mi prima está muerta – habló en voz baja visiblemente emocionada – porque iba a revelar ese terrible secreto del cual fue parte….a ella lograron encontrarla y pudieron salvarle la vida…pero de su bebé nunca tuvieron pistas…_

_-Pero….pero quién fue - logró decir apenas un impresionado Alberth_

_-Eso ahora no importa…- interrumpió la duquesa presa de un temblor visible – que fue…que fue de…del bebé…._

_-La trajeron para América…es por eso que no pudieron encontrar rastros de ella….si madame era una niña….- le dijo al ver su asombro – partieron esa misma noche de South Hampton….no reportaron que llevaban a una recién nacida con ellas…y como tenían una suite privada no fueron molestadas por nadie….y tampoco se registraron con sus nombres verdaderos….sus planes eran hacerla pasar por hija de una sobrina suya que acababa de dar a luz…_

_-Es decir que esa niña….se encuentra entre ellos - preguntó esperanzada…._

_-Madame, lamento decirle…que sólo sé hasta ahí…._

_-¿Qué dices?..._

_-Lo que acaba de escuchar…pero quien puede dar más información es la señora Leegan….- señalo a la mujer que se puso pálida ante la mención de su nombre – a ella iban a entregarle la criatura…_

_-Sarah…- susurro mirándola_

_-¿Está segura de que se trata de ella?….- preguntó Adam Brown_

_-Por supuesto….acaba de dar a luz a la niña Eliza….yo salí la noche de su parto de la casa Andrey para no volver más….- movió la cabeza para sacudir los recuerdos de esa noche_

_-Y bien prima que tienes que decir al respecto….- la interrogo un muy serio Alberth decido a llegar hasta el fondo de la historia – no te atrevas a negarlo….será mejor que hables…_

_-Esa mujer miente…- respondió aparentemente tranquila – no vas a creer en toda la basura que está hablando…._

_-¿En serio es basura?... – se paró enfrentándola – será mejor que digas lo que sabes…por tu propio bien…y no estoy bromeando – la mirada que le dirigió la hizo estremecer – sabes que puedo perjudicarte….así que habla…donde está ella…_

_-Yo…yo…pues…..- se apoyo en una mesa cercana intentando no mirar hacia su tía que la quemaba con la mirada desde el otro extremo….era su seguridad y la de sus hijos antes que la de ella y por eso decidió hablar – es verdad…..es verdad que la llevaron conmigo…pero…..pero no podía mantenerla en mi casa y menos como hija mía…ellas eran muy diferentes físicamente….me asusté mucho por la historia que envolvía a la pequeña….por eso mande que un criado mío la llevara a México a una de las fincas de la familia….._

_-¿México?...es decir que se encuentra allá…- preguntó esperanzada_

_-No…lamento decir que ella nunca llegó a su destino…- su voz sonaba emocionada más la mirada que le dio a esa pobre madre le hizo comprender a ésta que no le dolía en absoluto hablar de ello - La misma noche que se la llevaron cayó una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte….la pequeña estaba débil y enferma, después de todo su nacimiento fue violento y el viaje demasiado largo…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?... - preguntó agarrando con fuerza la mano de Eleonor_

_-En medio de la tormenta regresó el hombre con la noticia de que la niña….pues que la niña no había soportado el viaje…._

_-No…no es posible….- dijo resistiéndose a creerlo – ¡mientes!…._

_-Me gustaría decir que miento…pero él mismo me llevó a la niña muerta….lamento mucho que haya pasado….- la miró desplomarse en una silla – la enterramos esa…._

_-¿Cómo pudiste?...- un grito lleno de dolor la interrumpió antes de que pudiera agregar algo más…todos voltearon impresionados al escucharlo para encontrarse con un desorbitado Patrick sacudiendo con violencia a su tía Elizabeth que intentaba zafarse de su arrebato_

_-¡Cálmate primo!...- entre varios lograron que soltara a la mujer que lo miraba aterrorizada pero él no paraba de gritarle_

_-¡Me juraste…me juraron que no los lastimarían…me lo juraste! …- grito fuera de sí_

_-¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarle?...- se dejó oír otra voz cargada de odio – tu fuiste el único responsable… ¿y todavía tienes la desfachatez de reclamarle a ella por tu poca hombría?..._

_-Ellos me lo juraron….- grito desesperado – ¡me juraron que no les harían daño!..._

_-Pero no estabas ahí para comprobar que cumplieran….- respondió en el mismo tono – ¡no estuviste ahí para defender lo que supuestamente amabas….para ti fue fácil quedarte en esta cuidad y olvidarte de los que dejabas en Boston!…._

_-No fue así…._

_-Si…claro que lo fue…porque no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentar a tu mujer y decirle que te ibas a divorciar de ella para casarte con otra….- lo miraba con rabia descargando todo lo que su corazón albergaba – para ti fue demasiado fácil… porque nunca los amaste…._

_-No es verdad….eran todo para mí…aún lo son….- la miró desesperado - ¿crees que para mí fue fácil mirarlos desde la colina y no poder acercarme? _

_-Mientes….porque, si dices que tan cerca estabas de ellos no te acercaste…sabes porque…- se acercó a él mirándolo con desprecio – porque para ti no valían nada…_

_-¡Los iban a matar! –Gritó fuera de si sin poder contenerse dejando fluir las lágrimas que contenía desde hacía mucho – cuando iba a acercarme aparecieron unos hombres rodeando la casa….estaban armados, mi padre y mi tía se acercaron a mi…diciéndome que si daba un solo paso más acabarían con lo que más amaba…_

_-¡Mentira!...- dijo tapándose los oídos para no escuchar – tu nunca estuviste ahí…_

_-Traías un vestido azul y el cabello suelto…con tus hermosos rizos cafés cayendo sobre tu espalda - dijo cerrando los ojos con la voz quebrada por el llanto – Patrick jugaba con el cachorrito que le regale antes de partir….vestía un trajecito verde y corría detrás de el sin poder alcanzarlo….la doncella les alcanzó unos refrescos y te paraste para traer al pequeño…tu vientre estaba bastante crecido ya…y yo….yo no podía acercarme a abrazarlos…._

_-No es verdad…- cayó sentada en un sillón cercano sin poder contener mas las lágrimas – no es verdad…tu eres el culpable de que mi niña esté muerta….tu eres el único culpable…._

_-Meli…por favor….- suplicó acercándose a ella_

_-No….no te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo….- se paró como impulsada por un resorte con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor y el odio – nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí….no sabes cuánto te odio y te desprecio…_

_-Por favor…._

_-¿Suplicas Patrick?...eres patético….no me interesan tus suplicas así como no te importaron las mías…._

_-Yo…yo no sabía…pensé….pensé que estaban bien…yo…._

_-Pues pensaste muy mal…- se rió dolorosamente_

_-Por favor…..sé que no puedo borrar el pasado…espero que algún día puedas perdonarme – suplicó desalentado – sé que no tengo derecho alguno… pero… quisiera hablar con Patrick…_

_-¿Patrick?...sabes…ese no es más su nombre – pensó que lo mejor era apuñalarlo para sentir menos el dolor, que sufriera como ella… - él se lo cambió hace mucho…porque no quería llevar un nombre que despreciaba….se lo cambio por el de su padre – se acercó a él y le dijo – su nombre es Carl Alejandro de Nevers….oh si….se lo cambio por el nombre de un hombre al que aprendió a amar y a respetar…..supongo que es por él por quien preguntas…_

_-Por favor…- le suplico cayendo de rodillas herido por sus palabras_

_-Mira ese cuadro…- le dijo imperiosa…haciendo que levantara la vista…- siempre quiso ser como su padre…por eso ingreso en la escuela militar….se ve gallardo en su uniforme de capitán… ¿no es verdad?...- miró nostálgica el retrato con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿de verdad quieres saber de él?...¿de verdad quieres saber que fue del niño que decías que amabas y que nunca te importó?…..pues bien…voy a satisfacer tu deseo…hace…hace….hace dos meses murió luchando en Flandes…._

_-¿Qué?..._

_-Si….mi niño ya no está más conmigo…supongo que ahora tu familia estará satisfecha al verme sin ellos…- levantó la vista hacia ellos sin emoción alguna – mi Patrick está muerto…._

_-¡Noooooooooo!...- su grito desgarrador los hizo estremecer y a ella la hizo romper en llanto…un llanto que caló hasta lo más profundo de su corazón….aferrada a su amiga lloraba amargamente por su pérdida –_ no puede ser…como pudieron, mis niños…como pudieron….

Mientras dos corazones sangraban profundamente era imposible mantenerse impasibles, muchos voltearon el rostro para no ver la escena que tenían delante, no concebían tanta maldad, tanta crueldad para con una mujer y dos niños inocentes….el grupo más joven estaba impresionado en gran manera, siempre orgullosos de su clan y de sus raíces y ahora…ahora qué se preguntaban…

_Cómo me cuesta olvidar_

_Que fuiste todo en mi vida_

_Cómo podré perdonar_

_Si llevo en mí las heridas_

_Cómo quisiera escapar_

_De casa noche sin ti mi amor_

_Como pudiera borrar_

_De mí inmenso dolor_

_Y no lo puedo evitar_

_Me está sangrando por dentro más y más_

_Cómo negar que te amé_

_Hasta olvidarme del tiempo_

_Fuiste tú mi salvación_

_Mi locura y mi obsesión_

_Y sólo queda este dolor_

_Que llevo dentro_

_Sólo_

_Me siento sólo_

_Sigue tu recuerdo, dentro de mi corazón_

_Todo terminó,_

_No queda nada entre los dos_

_Sólo sin tu amor_

_Christian Castro - Solo_

* * *

Al otro lado de la cuidad mientras tres jóvenes se dirigían hacia el fin de sus angustias una madre contaba a su niña la historia de su nacimiento y el por qué ella llegó a sus brazos….

_-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día de contarte todas estas cosas – le decía angustiada – siempre quise que te vieras como nuestra hija…_

_-Yo sé que nunca me negaron su cariño mamá….pero yo necesito saber…_

_-Lo sé cariño…..sabes tu padre y yo nunca pudimos tener niños – hablaba muy bajo y con la voz temblorosa – decidimos hacer un largo viaje por Europa antes de regresar y adoptar a uno o dos niños….en una ocasión cuando viajábamos en tren a Italia conocimos a una joven señora con la que trabamos amistad rápidamente… ella estaba embarazada y según nos dijo ya estaba próxima a dar a luz….nos dijo que se llamaba Marian y nos invito a pasar unos días con ella en su casa y aceptamos de inmediato ya que nos cayó muy bien….tenía una finca muy hermosa a las afueras de Florencia….._

_-¿Y que tiene ella que ver conmigo?...- preguntó dudosa al ver que callaba_

_-Verás cariño….era nuestra segunda semana con ella y le dijimos que había llegado el momento de continuar con nuestro viaje….ella se entristeció pero nos dijo que podríamos regresar cuando quisiéramos…esa noche estábamos arreglando nuestro equipaje cuando la doncella entró pidiéndonos ayuda ya que la señora estaba en trabajo de parto y ella tenía que ir hasta la cuidad por el médico….la muchacha regresó no sólo con el médico sino con un joven que aparentemente acababa de llegar de viaje…._

_-Supongo que sería el esposo de la señora…_

_-Nosotros también supusimos eso….pero esa noche no fue el único que llegó….el pobre estaba tan nervioso esperando en la sala con tu papá mientras la doncella y yo ayudábamos en el parto….después de tres horas nació una hermosa bebé…- dijo ahogando un sollozo, mientras el corazón de la joven latía con violencia –….recuerdo cuando él la tomó en sus brazos….no paraba de llorar de alegría, se veía que había esperado con ilusión a esa pequeñita….era todo lo contrario a como ella había reaccionado, cuando se la acerqué no quiso ni verla….supuse que era por el cansancio así que la llevé con él….en ese instante entró una pareja ya mayor bastante sofocados lo que provocó que la doncella diera un grito ahogado….._

_-¿Quienes…quienes eran ellos?_

_-Los padres de la joven…..al verlo con la niña en brazos se pusieron lívidos, lo único que el señor dijo fue…_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&&&&&_**

_-¿Así que es cierto?..._

_-Señor…..déjeme…_

_-Usted se calla…- grito exaltado al joven – cómo es posible que ella se haya atrevido…._

_-¿Qué fue?...- pregunto la mujer tan blanca que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, no hizo caso a la mirada airada de su esposo_

_-Es…es una niña…- se la mostró él…._

_-No te atrevas a tocarla….- dijo dándole un tirón – usted va a pagar muy caro esta ofensa…._

_-Señor discúlpeme…yo sé que no hicimos las cosas como se deben pero quiero que sepa que voy a casarme con su hija de inmediato _

_-¡Jamás mi hija se va a casar con un don nadie como tú!...ah pero me voy a asegurar de hacerte la vida miserable me oíste…_

_-¿Pero qué significa este escándalo?...- era el médico que salía de la habitación – Se….señor…._

_-Vaya doctor Martín….no esperaba verlo en mi casa….- dijo mirando como el medico palidecía – así que usted apaño está ofensa en mi contra…._

_-Yo…..yo no sabía que se trataba de ella…- trato de excusarse_

_-¿Y piensas que voy a creer esa vil mentira?...- se acercó y lo tomó con violencia del mandil – ¿acaso mi prima está metida en esto?..._

_-Por favor querido cálmate…- su esposa jaló suavemente de él – así no vamos a solucionar nada…._

_-No claro que no….- dijo caminando de repente y con una furia creciente en su rostro hacia la mujer que acaba de salir pálida y sin fuerzas apoyándose en su doncella – y tu desvergonzada…._

_-Papá por favor…._

_-¡No me llames Papá sinvergüenza!...- gritó fuera de si estampando su palma en el rostro de ella con violencia mandándola al suelo_

_-¡Cálmese!...- entre el médico y el esposo de la mujer que tomaba en brazos a la pequeña lograron detenerlo_

_-¡Marian!...- después de dejar a la niña con la señora corrió a ella levantándola en brazos, la dejó en un sillón temblando y llorando…y se volvió para enfrentarse al hombre - cómo se atreve a tratarla así….no voy a permitir que le haga daño….¿me entendió? no me interesa quien sea usted no les va a hacer daño…._

_-No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono…._

_-Le hablo como me da la gana…..no soy un don nadie….tengo con qué hacerme cargo de ellas y darles un apellido que usted nunca siquiera soñó….- lo retó temblando de rabia por la ofensa echa hacia la mujer que amaba_

_-¡No me interesa si eres el rey de Inglaterra!…malagradecida así pagas todo lo que te hemos dado….- continúo ignorando al muchacho y soltándose de los hombres que lo sujetaban – pero vas a hacer las cosas a nuestro modo de ahora en adelante…me oíste….sabes de sobra que no te queda otra opción_

_-Ella no va a hacer lo que a usted le venga en gana…..ya es mayor de edad….no puede obligarla…_

_-No será necesario obligarla…..crees acaso que no sé quien eres…- dijo sorprendiéndolo ya que no lo miraba con rabia sino con cierta consideración y hasta con lástima – conozco a tu padre Alejandro….hago negocios con él…_

_-¿Cómo?...- preguntó pálido_

_-Claro que a ti sólo te conocía por fotos…ya que desapareciste justo antes de que empezara mis relaciones con el duque…._

_-Entonces porque…._

_-Perdona mi arrebato…..sé bien que tienes con que darles lo mejor….veo que eres un gran hombre….- su voz sonaba cansada – si te hable rudamente fue por la impresión del momento…._

_-Entonces…usted me da su permiso para casarme…._

_-No….- interrumpió con rudeza – no es por ti Alejandro….veo que no te importaría enfrentar a tu padre nuevamente y de ser necesario humillarte para conseguir su apoyo…..si me niego no es por ti….si no por esta sinvergüenza_

_-No entiendo….- dijo conteniéndose de explotar_

_-¿Y bien Sarah?...- la reto con la mirada – Sé muy bien que tu "tía" está detrás de todo esto….no te atrevas a negarlo…además la presencia de este individuo sólo me lo confirma…._

_-¿Porqué la llama Sarah?..._

_-Porque ese es su nombre….y bien_

_-No pueden hacerme esto…- habló desesperada – yo….yo lo amo…..sé que me equivoque…pero por favor papá…_

_-Señor…_

_-No….escucha muchacho…. ¿no entiendes que estoy tratando de ayudarte?... – de dirigió a ella nuevamente – habla de una buena vez o lo haré yo…_

_-Por favor…- suplicó juntando las manos – Mamá…ayúdame…._

_-Ya fue suficiente Sarah…sabes que siempre te quise como a una hija y que nunca hice distinciones con tus hermanos – la pobre mujer la miraba desilusionada – él esta afuera….¿no querrás que este pobre muchacho se entere así verdad?_

_-Pero ya basta…..- exclamo el aludido – basta de hablar de mi de ese modo….que es lo que tienes que decirme Marian…. ¿y quién está afuera?_

_-Yo te amo Alejandro…- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – por favor no me dejes….no me dejes…._

_-No pienso hacerlo princesa….- la abrazo con fuerza – pero por favor explícame que es lo que está pasando…_

_-Ya basta de mentiras…..- la jaló sin violencia del lado de el – ya que no quieres hablar, lo haré yo…._

_-No por favor….- suplicaba en medio de lágrimas_

_-Tú no eres el padre de la criatura….- habló despacio – sabíamos que podía haber quedado en estado y por eso la mandamos lejos de Chicago hasta confirmar nuestras sospechas….pero ella escapó con ayuda de mi prima…..nos enteramos de su ubicación por una conversación que escuchamos sin querer…si Sarah ella hablaba con tu amante y le restregaba que te ibas a casar con un noble…y que se iba a hacer cargo de su hijo…._

_-¡Mentira!...- gritó fuera de si – no sé que pretende…pero no voy a dejar que me aleje de ellas…._

_-Es verdad….- hablo alguien detrás – yo soy el padre no tu…._

_-¡Nooooooo!...- gritó fuera de si_

_-Ya basta Sarah…..ya suficiente daño me has hecho….- habló apesadumbrado – siempre pensé que tu cariño era sincero….aún cuando tu tía me dijo todo aquello no quise creerlo….pero ahora confirmo que no era mentira…intentaste hacer pasar a mi hija por hija de otro….lamento mucho…._

_-¡Maldito infame!...- el golpe lo tomó por sorpresa y no pudo defenderse…los hombres corrieron para detenerlo en su loca envestida contra el hombre tendido en el suelo – voy a matarte desgraciado…._

_-Ya no por favor….- lloraba desesperada – detente…_

_-¿Por qué lo defiendes?...- le reclamó_

_-No lo hago….sácame de aquí…ya no aguanto todo esto…- le suplico tendiendo sus manos a él que se apresuró a ir a su lado_

_-Di la verdad por el amor de Dios….está bien entonces habla tu…- se dirigió a la doncella – di la verdad_

_-Patrón….la señorita no está bien…_

_-Poco me importa….¡habla de una buena vez!..._

_-No….cállate…cállate…._

_-¿Por qué la callas?...- le preguntó cada vez más confundido_

_-Yo….no…- nohallaba que decir_

_-Creo que está claro porque lo hace…- dijo el padre avergonzado_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

_-Todo lo que el pobre le gritó no bastaba para sacar todo lo que tenía atravesado en el pecho….hay hija mía fue terrible – le tomo de la mano más para darse fuerza para continuar que para animarla ella – todo era parte de un plan para que se casara con un noble…pobrecita realmente llegó a enamorarse de él…pero había echo las cosas muy mal…..y el echo de que quisiera hacer pasar a la criatura por hijo suyo sólo empeoró su situación…._

_-Entonces….yo….yo….- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas_

_-Si cariño….tu eres esa bebé…- ya no pudo contener por más tiempo el llanto al ver a su hija arrojarse en sus brazos llorando – tú padre y yo prometimos nunca contarte esto…perdónanos pequeña….perdón por haberte ocultado todo esto…._

_-Pero…pero porque mi papá no me llevo con él….porque mi m….porque ella….por que me abandonó…._

_-Hay Su….esa noche pasaron tantas cosas….después de que él se enterara de la verdad….cayó devastado en un sillón cercano….tu mad…..ella sabía que lo había perdido….ya no le quedaba nada por que luchar según ella….tu padre le pidió que se casaran…pero ella que aún era muy joven e inexperta nunca lo había amado… se dio cuenta muy tarde que solo trataba de escapar de un matrimonio arreglado por sus papás, ciertamente él la amaba y eso la atrajo hacia él, ella quería vivir un amor real e intenso y pensó que esa ilusión de verse amada de esa forma lo era, se equivocó….después cuando se enteraron su padres la enviaron lejos…en el camino conoció el verdadero amor y se entregó a él por completo….aún cuando había empezado por un plan fraguado por su tía, ella se enamoró y te esperó con mucha ilusión imaginándose que eras fruto de ese amor….aunque sabía bien que no era así…- la muchacha lloraba amargamente en sus brazos, pero ella sabía que no podía ocultarle las cosas por muy dolorosas que fueran – ella le dijo a tu padre que no lo amaba y ya que tenía que renunciar al verdadero amor entonces aceptaría el matrimonio arreglado por sus padres con un joven americano acaudalado…..y que a partir de ese instante tú y él dejaban de existir, que empezaría una nueva vida lejos de ustedes, le dijo que podía llevarte con él si quería, ya que dudaba que su novio la aceptaría con una criatura, nunca aceptaría esa deshonra…ese fue su segundo gran error…_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?...- le preguntó mirándola de pronto_

_-Cuando él…Alejandro escucho esto….se puso de pie lívido….comenzó a decirle cosas horribles, la trato de lo peor….le dijo que ahora se daba cuenta de la clase de mujer que era y que no valía nada…que encima pretendía abandonarte por que no encajabas más en sus planes futuros_

_-Pero….pero si el ya estaba enterado de todo…que le importaba lo que ella hiciera por que la trato así…._

_-¿Sabes que le dijo?...le dijo que aunque estaba profundamente dolido el la amaba y que había sido un estúpido al siquiera pensar en olvidar todo y dedicarse a ti y a ella por entero, que había sido un iluso al querer tragarse su orgullo sólo por amarla como lo hacía…cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle ya era demasiado tarde por que después de decir todas esas cosas salió como loco de la casa…_

_-Pero por qué me adoptaron ustedes…_

_-Cuando tu abuelo se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia nos pidió que habláramos en privado…nos presentamos con él y nos pidió discreción en todo esto…..en cuanto a tu padre, estaba muy enfermo y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida…..tu madre cayó enferma después de esto…nosotros nos quedamos un tiempo para ayudarla…ya que tus abuelos tenían que viajar….cuando se recuperó era totalmente diferente…parecía que ya no le importaba nada….nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos contigo que ella seguiría adelante con su vida…._

_-Es… es decir que no me quiso…._

_-Claro que te quiso cariño…pero sufría demasiado y no veía más allá de eso…ni siquiera en ti que eras lo que más amaba encontraba consuelo…._

_-No justifiques a esa mujer mamá…_

_-No lo hago hija…pero ella sufrió mucho yo soy mujer y se bien que ella sufrió mucho cuando te dejó….hablamos con tu padre y tus abuelos y ellos consintieron en darte en adopción….tu padre estuvo con nosotros en nuestro regreso a América….y poco tiempo después murió…_

_-Y ella…._

_-Supe por lo diarios que se casó, tus abuelos te visitaron de vez en cuando….- la miró sorprendida – si…ellos venían con regularidad a visitarte…te querían mucho y siempre te mandaban presentes…..con el tiempo se mudaron a Europa y no volví a verlos aunque siempre te mandaban regalos y preguntaban por ti….nunca aceptamos su dinero…ni tampoco tocamos el que te dejó tu padre….tu verdadero padre…_

_-¿El me dejó dinero?..._

_-Si hija….una considerable herencia….pero nunca se lo dije a tu tío….ya vez lo avaro que es….pero ahora lo vas a necesitar con ese pequeño en camino…._

_-Pero hay algo que no entiendo….tu me dijiste que mis papás no me habían abandonado que se vieron obligados…._

_-Perdón hija…pero es que no quería contarte esta historia….y bueno cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada….me di cuenta que no podía disfrazar las cosas..._

_-Señora….disculpe la interrupción…- llamó la mucama - pero buscan a la señorita…_

_-¿Quién me busca?...por favor pídele que regrese en otro momento no me siento bien…_

_-Es el joven….- le dijo tentativamente_

_-Dile que se vaya…._

_-No mamá….voy a hablar con él…._

_-Pero hija…._

_-Está bien…- le sonrío con tristeza - así no me quiera tiene derecho a saber que voy a darle un hijo…._

_Siempre_  
_vaya donde vaya siempre_  
_como un tatuaje siempre_  
_me acompañaras_

_Fuerte_  
_lo que nos une es tan fuerte_  
_que por mucho que lo intenten_  
_no nos separarán._

_Da tantas vueltas_  
_la vida que un adiós_  
_frecuentemente_  
_luego no es no._

_Para ti_  
_Porque se que estas allí_  
_como siempre para ti_  
_a corazón abierto_  
_para ti_  
_claro y fuerte porque si_  
_te tengo que decir_  
_que se ha acabado nuestro sueño._

_Puede que cuando menos lo esperes_  
_nuestros caminos se encuentren_  
_y en nombre del ayer_  
_vuelen_  
_juntos como tantas veces_  
_hasta hoy volaron siempre_  
_nuestras mentes otra vez._

_Cuando el camino_  
_que nos trajo hasta aquí_  
_no tiene sitio hacia donde ir._

_Magneto - A corazón abierto_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este cap...espero sus comentarios...gracias por leer**


	12. Capítulo 12

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

"**Volver a Vivir"**

_Cap XII_

_De pronto tu,_

_y yo me siento a salvo._

_De pronto yo,_

_y tu mirada se quita años._

_De pronto aquí,_

_en vez de frente me siento a tu lado._

_De pronto hoy,_

_ya celebramos el primer verano._

_Al brindar por esta vez,_

_y por todas las que quedan._

_Con las lágrimas_

_que ayer fueron mi condena._

_Y escapar juntos de aquí,_

_juntos de la mano,_

_dando un salto y sentir,_

_la libertad y el valor_

_de elegir regalarte mi vida._

_Y correr juntos al fin,_

_juntos de la mano,_

_sólo deseo de ti ser tu mitad_

_en esto de vivir el resto de mis días._

_De pronto tú,_

_y mi reloj vuelve a marcar el tiempo._

_De pronto yo,_

_y tu tan guapo que no sabes verlo._

_De pronto aquí,_

_y suena bien hasta nuestros silencios._

_De pronto hoy,_

_ya nos reímos de aquel primer beso..._

_La Oreja de Van Gogh -Escapar_

Entró al salón echa un manojo de nervios...por fin después de tantas semanas de silencio volvía a verla, pero no esperaba escuchar todo aquello de su prima...siempre pensó que eran muy amigas y que la conocía más que nadie, ahora se daba cuenta de lo buena actriz que era...y pensar que ella la ayudaba a atormentar a Terruce para que apresurará el matrimonio...ella le ayudo a ir a la prensa para decir que entre Terry y Eleonor Baker había un romance...era imposible que ella fuera tan falsa y tan mala pensaba mirando al hombre que le suplicaba con la mirada...

_-No puedo creer que Susana...- estaba perpleja por lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?_

_-Por...por tantas cosas..._

_-Esa no es una respuesta Bryan..._

_-Lo sé Sue...pero es que..._

_-Que...- volteo furiosa- ¿me vas a decir que tenías miedo de decirme la verdad?...¿que no sabías como reaccionaría?...no me creas tan tonta..._

_-Escúchame..._

_-Ya escuche suficiente...¿cómo pudiste involucrarte con mi prima?..._

_-Cuando empecé a salir con ella...yo todavía no te conocía...como iba a imaginarme que sería capaz de tanto...sé que fui un tonto...yo estaba loco por ella..._

_-¡No quiero saber de tus amoríos con ella!_

_-Es que nunca hubo ningún amorío...pensé que la conocía, que ella me quería...pero ya ves que no fue así..._

_-¿Y qué, acaso quieres que te compadezca por tu amor no correspondido?_

_-Sue...nunca la amé...estaba ilusionado con su falsa sencillez, con su supuesta ternura...fue cuando apareció Grandchester que me di cuenta que para ella no era más que un objeto...alguien con quien pasar el tiempo..._

_-Pobre,¿debiste haber sufrido mucho verdad? – respondió irónica luchando por no llorar delante suyo_

_-Hice tantas estupideces por su causa...pero entonces te conocí..._

_-Y claro decidiste darle una lección metiendote con la tonta de su prima...cuánto debieron haberse reído de mí..._

_-No fue así- dijo ya desesperado por no poder expresar lo que quería – Sue Ellen...lo único que siempre le importo a Susana era el dinero...talvez muy en el fondo siempre lo supe…sólo que no quería darme cuenta...ella sólo me tomó por un aspirante a actor...nunca le dije que mi familia tenía dinero..._

_-Ya fue suficiente...no quiero seguir escuchando más..._

_-Te amo...si me aleje de ti...fue por el chantaje de tu prima...caí en su trampa...no quería que te contara todo lo que hice..._

_-Si claro...como te puso un arma en la cabeza no tuviste opción verdad...- lo miró furiosa sin intentar limpiar las lágrimas que empezaban a fluir_

_-Por favor amor...perdóname...- se acercó a ella y la abrazo_

_-No...suéltame...- intentó zafarse de él_

_-Ella sabía que no podía volver a tenerme en su control...sabía que ese día iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo..._

_-¿Có...cómo?...- lo miró desconcertada_

_-Si...es lo que escuchaste...pero me aterré con su amenaza...si ella te contaba que yo la ayude en ese accidente...- la joven comenzó a llorar en sus brazos aferrándose a él con fuerza – perdóname...por favor cásate conmigo..._

_-Pero...pero..._

_-Shhh...no digas nada...- la beso tiernamente y ella no lo rechazó– nunca te fui infiel con ella...es sólo que como te conté estoy metido en un lío por su causa..._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?...- le preguntó temerosa_

_-Hablaré con Grandchester..._

_-¿Irás...irás a la policía?..._

_-Tengo que hacerlo...consulté con un abogado y me dijo que talvez por ayudar en el caso no me condenen...- la miró largamente antes de decirle – pero de no ser así...tu...tu...aún querrías estar con un..._

_-No lo digas...- se abrazó con fuerza a él – no importa lo que pase...no te voy a dejar...todo va a salir bien...tiene que salir bien..._

_-Te amo Sue..._

_-Y yo a ti Bryan...- se miraron sonriendo – hay...hay algo que tengo que decirte..._

_-Que...- acariciaba su rostro suavemente_

_-Es que...- lo miró apenada..._

_-¿Qué pasa...crees que tu mamá se oponga?..._

_-No...yo creo que cuando ella sepa la verdad...nos va a ayudar..._

_-¿Entonces que pasa?..._

_-Estoy...estoy embarazada...- le dijo ruborizada agachando la cabeza_

_-Te amo...te amo...- gritaba dando vueltas con ella en brazos provocado que la doncella y su madre entraran corriendo en el salón_

_-Bájame me vas a marear...- reía contenta_

_-Veo que ya se arreglaron..._

_-Hay mamá...- corrió hacia ella – tenemos mucho que decirte...y espero que puedas ayudarnos..._

Mientras en esa casa las cosas parecían tomar rumbo, no muy lejos de ahí Susana regresaba echa una furia a su casa sin poder creer que se le hubieran escapado y todo por las estupidez de no haber puesto a más gente vigilando los pasos de esos dos...pero ella no contaba con que a último momento él ya no quisiera seguir bajo su chantaje...que se le diera por ser valiente y noble con su noviecita ...la insulsa de su primita, pero ya se encargaría de ellos dos...

* * *

Abrazada a su amiga lloraba desconsolada intentando creer en las palabras que él dijo, que trató de protegerlos, que nunca se burló de ella, que siempre los amó...intentaba aferrarse a esas palabras para mitigar un poco su corazón adolorido, podía escuchar su llanto tan profundo y doloroso como el de ella, podía ver que su pena era tan grande como la suya...¿cómo era posible que tanto amor no bastó para poder mantenerlos juntos, que tanto amor sólo sirvió para provecho de las personas que la odiaban?...y los frutos de ese amor pagaron por ellos, hubiera dado con gusto su vida a cambio de la de sus niños, ¿por qué? se preguntaba una y otra vez, y no encontraba respuestas...

_-¿Porqué Eli...- lloraba dando voz a sus preguntas – porqué se ensañaron así con mis niños?..._

_-Meli..._

_-¿Por qué?..._

_No...no lo sé...- le dijo a media voz_

Cuantas veces despertaba sobresaltado en la noche por los recuerdos que venían a atormentarlo, trataba de tener paz entre los que lo rodeaban, miraba a la mujer que dormía a su lado placidamente y las lágrimas asomaban a sus verdes ojos...pronunciaba su nombre amparado en la oscuridad y en el silencio de la noche, recordaba los sueños que compartieron...una carita triste venía entonces a su mente, la de un pequeño que junto con ella constituían su universo entero...su vocecita triste una y otra vez le preguntaba cuando regresaría...en ese momento todo daba vueltas a su alrededor el dolor era insoportable, no podía más...poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie sin siquiera limpiar las lágrimas que corrían sin control por su rostro, su cuerpo se estremecía por sus sollozos pero poco le importaba ...todo, lo había perdido todo por causa de "su familia"...trato de controlarse y con furia limpio su rostro, su mirada era terrible no por la rabia contenida en ella sino por la desesperanza que lo inundaba...miró a la única mujer que había amado con todas su fuerzas, estaba desecha llorando descontrolada en los brazos de su amiga, volteo poco a poco para enfrentarse con todos...

_-Bien...supongo que estarán orgullosos de lo basura que son – su voz sonaba dura al mirar a sus tíos_

_-Michael..._

_-No Alberth...- lo detuvo con un gesto – me tengo merecida toda la infelicidad que me ha acompañado estos años...no me importaba ser infeliz con tal de que ellos estuvieran bien...mi vida ha sido un tormento continuo todos estos años pero no es en nada comparado con el infierno que estoy viviendo ahora...pero van a pagar, claro que lo harán...así que oficial detenga a esa...a esa...mujer..._

_-Disculpe señor...- habló el aludido – entiendo lo que está pasando...pero..._

_-¿Pero qué?... – volteo con brusquedad al hombre - me va a decir que porque son de esta "prestigiosa familia" no puede..._

_-No es por eso - contestó serio – pero...ese crimen ya prescribió...y además por lo que escuche nunca se abrió un proceso que pudiera justificar la reapertura del caso..._

_-No aquí ciertamente pero si en Inglaterra..._

_-No serás capaz Michael...- habló enfrentándose a él – ¿vas a destruir así como así a tu familia?_

_-¿Mi familia?...- se acercó a ella con furia – tu no eres mi familia...ninguno de ustedes lo son...no son más que un grupo de delincuentes disfrazados de personas honorables..._

_-Habrá que esperar entonces que llegue la reapertura del caso...- interrumpió el oficial – señor..._

_-Brown...Adam Brown..._

_-Bien señor Brown…..como usted dice que se abrió un proceso en Inglaterra...espero me dé los informes para poder hacerme cargo..._

_-¿Hacerse cargo?...y que pasará con todos lo involucrados..._

_-Quedaran detenidos en sus domicilios con orden de no salir de ellos y muchos menos de la cuidad o el país..._

_-Eso no es suficiente para mí..._

_-Señor es más de lo que estoy obligado a hacer...lo hago por no manchar el nombre de su..._

_-!Esta basura no es mi familia¡ - grito fuera de si agarrando con fuerza a su tía para arrojarla al suelo – a esta mujer la quiero ver tras las rejas no escondida en su mansión rodeada de lujos..._

_-Michael contrólate...- trataron de contenerlo entre Alberth y el padre de Jhon, mientras el oficial ayudaba a la mujer a ponerse de pie- entiendo tu dolor pero ella es una mujer mayor...no soportaría las condiciones en las que se vive ahí...el oficial..._

_-¿Crees que me importa? - soltó a reír histéricamente –...quiero que pague Alberth...quiero que se pudra en una cárcel...y ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que lo haga..._

_-Si...claro que voy a impedirlo...te olvidas quien soy...- obviamente no quería llegar a esos extremos, pero la responsabilidad del clan recaía sobre él, entendía el dolor de su primo pero su tía era anciana...no soportaría ese encierro – Patrick por favor..._

_-¡No!...me entiendes, no...no me interesa que seas el jefe el clan...- gritó fuera de si y sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo tomó el arma del oficial tomándolo por sorpresa – ella va a pagar aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida..._

_-¡Michael no!...- lo llamó reaccionando rápidamente, tenía el arma en su temblorosa mano y apuntaba con ira hacia Elizabeth Andrey que lo miraba aterrada – ella tiene que pagar...no vas a premiarla mandándola al otro mundo..._

_-No Meli...- habló sin desviar la mirada de su objetivo, retrocedió para que nadie quedara entre él y la puerta, hablaba con la voz quebrada – ya nada me importa...la única forma de sacarme todo este dolor es acabando con la persona que lo causó...perdóname...perdóname por todo...yo nunca...yo no quería que sufrieran...no como yo lo hacía...perdóname...por piedad perdóname..._

_-Basta...- se acercó a él sin saber de donde sacaba las fuerzas para hacerlo – ella va a ir a la cárcel...no voy a descansar hasta que eso suceda...baja esa arma..._

_-Para mí no es suficiente... – habló sin mirarla y sin hacer lo que le pedía – no puedo más...no puedo con todo esto que me quema...ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme...ojalá Patrick me haya perdonado...ojalá nuestra nena me perdone...por que...por que yo no puedo...y la única forma e acabar con este dolor es matándolo de un tiro..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó sin poder evitarlo...de pronto sintió miedo al escucharlo hablar así – ella va a pagar...va a ir a prisión..._

_-Si...¿tu te vas a encargar de eso verdad?- habló en voz baja sin dejar de apuntar al frente y alejándose de ella dijo de pronto – Nunca deje de amarte...todos estos años lejos de mis pequeños y de ti han sido lo peores de mi vida...siempre los he amado...nunca los olvide...intentaba imaginármelos corriendo y jugando...llamándome papá..._

_-¡No hables así basta! - gritó dando un pasó a él_

_-Perdóname...perdón mi amor...perdón por se tan cobarde...nunca fui fuerte...¿pero eso, tú ya lo sabías verdad?...mientas estuve a tu lado me creí el amo del universo... pero...pero después me volví un títere de mi padre...lo hice por ti...por ti y por ellos... aunque sé bien que eso no me justifica...que eso jamás será suficiente para que me perdones...- volteo a verla ansiosamente como si quisiera grabar su rostro una vez más – lo intenté...créeme que lo intenté...no me importaba la vida que llevaba por que sin ti, sin ustedes no era vida...escapé una noche después que te vi desde la colina...ya no me vigilaban por que mi padre pesó que después de su amenaza yo me quedaría tranquilo... pero no conté con que te vigilaban a ti...cuando Patrick cayó al río y fue arrastrado... fui...fui yo el que lo salvó...el hombre que te lo entregó diciendo que lo había echo él...era el hombre que los vigilaba...fue el...quien al verme empujo a Patrick aprovechando que había logrado escabullirse de la doncella...entendí entonces que mi suerte no podía cambiarla...entendí que mi padre no se andaba con juegos y que mi tía tampoco...no podía permitir que volvieran a atentar contra ustedes...si algo le hubiera pasado ese día...si yo no hubiera logrado sacarlo..._

_-Dios mío...- exclamó con un hilo de voz volviendo a llorar – cuando Patrick despertó me preguntó por ti...me dijo...me dijo que por que te habías ido de nuevo...yo pensé que en medio de la fiebre había soñado con tu regreso...nunca pensé que tu..._

_-Lo intenté cariño...con todas mis fuerzas...pero no podía hacer más...ese día murieron mis esperanzas de escapar con ustedes...- la miraba con desesperación, ella no soportó leer en su mirada que su amor por ella era tan intenso como al principio y volvió la mirada pero sus ultimas palabras la hicieron mirarlo de nuevo- debí haber hecho más...pero así de patético fui...me conforme...y acepté el "cariño" de mi padre y de esta maldita mujer...esto es demasiado para mi...entiéndeme no puedo con este dolor_

_-Deja de hablar de esa forma...- lo miró desesperada con un nudo en el pecho – por favor Patrick..._

_-No sabes cuanto anhele escucharte decir mi nombre nuevamente...como sólo tu sabes hacerlo– miró el retrato de su hijo con una ternura infinita – siempre pensé que sería una nena...igualita a ti, con tus rizos...ojalá hubiera podido verla aunque sólo fuera una vez...perdóname Patrick, perdón por no haber vuelto como te lo prometí...perdón hijo de mi corazón...espero que comprendas que lo intenté... perdóname Meli...te amo...te amo...igual que ayer...más que siempre..._

_-¡Patrick Nooooooooo!...- gritó al darse cuenta de que llevaba el arma a sus sienes_

El disparó rompió el silencio ahogando el grito desesperado de la mujer y de los muchos que ahí se encontraban, nadie atinaba a dar siquiera un paso...todo había sido inesperado, tantas cosas daban vueltas en sus cabezas que ni por un instante pensaron en que una tragedia pudiera ocurrir...

_No me abandones así_

_Hablando sólo de ti._

_Ve y devuélveme al fin_

_La sonrisa que se fue._

_Una vez más_

_Tocar tu piel_

_El hondo suspirar._

_Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido._

_Regresa a mí_

_Quiéreme otra vez_

_Borra el dolor que al irte_

_me dio cuando te separaste de mí._

_Dime que sí,_

_yo no quiero llorar,_

_regresa a mí._

_Extraño el amor que se fue,_

_extraño la dicha también._

_Quiero que vengas a mí_

_y me vuelvas a querer._

_No puedo más si tu no estás,_

_tienes que llegar._

_Mi vida se apaga_

_sin ti a mi lado._

_IL Divo - Regresa a mi_

_**Continuara**..._

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, llegué antes de lo pensado para traerles este cap. es un poco corto con respecto al anterior pero espero lo hayan disfrutado..._

_Gracias a todas por leer, a quienes han puesto mi historia entre sus favoritos: **Naty01**, y en alertas:_ **ascella star , letita28, AileyHime,**_** Kzr,MilD y Annilina**( sé que algunas tb han puesto la historia entre sus favoritos así que gracias)...y a **Annilina y Annilna**...no sé si es la misma chica ya que el nombre es parecido pero por si las dudas muchas gracias a las dos por sus reviews :)...y tb gracias a quienes se han tomado un ratito para leer la historia._

_Espero me den sus opiniones sobre la historia...Un abrazo y hasta la próxima..._

_Arwen_


End file.
